One Piece:Ace's Untold Adventures Devil Fruit Arc
by 01Corkscrew
Summary: This is the first Arc of Ace's adventures on the Grand Line. This Arc is what Ace remembers what happened during his first year on the grand Line. An adventure that Ace can never forget.
1. Chapter 1

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

Chapter One: The Winds of Fate

**(Present Day** **Somewhere on the Grand Line, The Straw Hat Pirate's Ship)**

**(**It's another slow day for the Straw hat pirates as the wind is barley blowing and the sea is calm. Zoro is up high keeping watch, while Nami and Robin are sitting in chairs with some relaxing tea,

Sanji is preparing a nice dessert for the girls, Usopp is climbing up to check on Zoro, Chopper is inside working with some medicine, and Luffy is sitting on his favorite spot staring out towards the open sea.)

_**Luffy**_: Aww…man I'm so bored!!

_**Nami**_: Well if you're so bored Luffy, why don't you swap the deck or something.

_**Sanji**_: Or you could at least wash the dishes, _Right Nami-swan?_

_**Zoro**_: ZZZzzzzzz….

_**Usopp**_: Hey, ZORO!! GET UP YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO BE KEEPING WATCH!!

_**Zoro**_: ZZZZzzz…

_**Luffy**_: Hey Nami, how long till we reach the next island?

_**Nami**_: It won't be for another few hours.

_**Luffy**_: I'm so BORED!!!!

_**Ace**_: Well if you're that bored then maybe I can stay a while.

_**Luffy**_: Huh?

(Just then Luffy's older brother Ace jumps on to the deck coming to visit his little brother.)

_**Ace**_: Long time no see Luffy.

_**Luffy**_: ACE!! I'm glad you're here (Luffy jumps off his favorite seat to greet Ace) Heheheh, with you here I wont be so bored.

_**Ace**_: Ha-hahahah, it's hard to believe that you're so bored.

_**Luffy**_: HEY GUYS!!! Since Ace is here, LET'S PARTY!!!!!

_**Nami**_: Luffy you can't just decide- (sees Luffy, Usopp, and Chopper doing the can-can) *Why do I even bother?*

_**Robin**_: Seems like the captain has just found something to do.

_**Luffy**_: Hmm? (Stuffing his face) Oh Ace this is Robin, she's our newest crew member and an Archeologist (continues stuffing his face) This is my big brother Ace.

_**Ace**_: Nice to meet you.

(Ace decides to sit against the railing with his face facing the blowing wind)

_**Luffy**_: *Still stuffing his face* So Ace what are you doing here?

_**Ace**_: I was in the area and I heard your ship was nearby so I decided to pay you a visit.

_**Luffy**_: YEAH!!! GUM GUM-

_**Sanji**_: Uh-oh

_**Luffy**_: PARTY!!!!!

(Uses his gum gum rocket to go into the kitchen taking Sanji and Zoro (who had just woken up and came down) with him and crashes into the kitchen, breaking the ships steering. And the crew goes in to see what happened this time.)

_**Usopp**_: LUFFY!!! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!!!!!

_**Luffy**_: Hmm?

_**Usopp**_: You damage the steering YOU IDIOT!!!

_**Nami**_: HE WHAT!!! *punches Luffy HARD on top of his head*

_**Luffy**_:__OWWW, I'm sorry.

_**Nami**_: QUICK PULL UP THE SAILS!!!

_**Zoro**_: (Just getting up from what Luffy did.) That stupid moron, I swear I'm gonna-

_**Nami**_: MOVE IT ZORO!!! YOU TWO SANJI!!!

_**Sanji**_: _YES NAMI-SWAN!!!_

_**Luffy**_: Why do we have to pull up the sails?

_**Nami**_: Because if we can't steer then we'd go off course, besides this is your fault! YOU NUMB SKULL!!!

(As Ace gets up to help them, Ace faces the wind and hears a familiar phrase from two years back.)

_**Unknown Woman**_: THIS IS ALL YOU FAULT YOU DUMBASS!!!!!

_**Ace**_: Huh? You guys hear something?

_**Zoro**_: Besides Nami yelling at Luffy then no.

_**Ace**_: Yeah must be my imagination.

(After the sails were pulled up everyone sat down to try to figure out how to fix what Luffy broke. And Ace is keeping Luffy company over by his favorite spot, since they won't let him help.)

_**Ace**_: You know Luffy it's calm days like this that reminds me of my first year on the Grand Line. I spent that fist year hunting for some kind of crystal set, and so many things happened that makes that first year seem like a dream.

_**Luffy**_: Hey Ace you have to tell me about your adventures on the Grand Line, I really wanna know PLEASE!!!

_**Ace**_: HAHAHAH!! Sure I don't mind. But to really understand what happened I'm gonna have to start on a calm day just three days before I entered the Grand Line. It was a very calm day like this and I had just left Loguetown and set out for the Grand Line.

**(East Blue: Three Years Ago)**

(Ace was just sitting on his boat staring blankly at the sky…or he's asleep with his eyes open. Well Ace decides to get up and stretch, as he gets up a seagull drops something on the ship.)

_**Ace**_: Hmm? What's that? *walks over to the object, and picks it up* Hmm, A bracelet? Huh?

(The bracelet Ace picked up is made of gold; it's not thin but not way thick, there's a log pose on it and seven indents evenly spaced around it starting at the log pose.)

_**Ace**_: Looks old, if I remember someone said that in order to navigate the grand line you need a log pose. Heheh looks like it's my lucky day. Let's see if this thing will fit. *puts the bracelet on* hey it fits…a little to well…heh?

WHAT THE HELL!!! THIS BRACELET IS TIGHTENING AROUND MY WRIST!! *pulls hard* Owowowowow, what kind of bracelet is this? *pulls harder* damn, it…won't…come…OFF!!

(As Ace struggles to get the bracelet off, he sees a row boat with a small sail just sitting in the water.)

_**Ace**_: What's that? What's a small boat like that doing in the middle of East Blue? Might as well see if any one is in it.

(Ace, forgetting all about the bracelet that is practically attached to his wrist, goes to have a better look at the strange row boat. As he sails closer he sees something sticking out of the boat and into the water.)

_**Ace**_: What the- what is that? It looks like a blue fury thing. *Boat comes right next to the blue thing that's in the water, and Ace decides to touch it.*

_**Ace**_: Feels like a tail. *YANK!!*

_**Unknown Woman**_: AHHHHOWWW!!!!!

(Just then a young woman with long, medium blue hair, dressed in black hakama (pants), a white haori (shirt), with a black and bark blue obi (belt). But something about this girl is a little off.)

_**Unknown Woman**_: What the hell is wrong with you!! Don't go pulling my tail!!

_**Ace**_: umm…miss? Why do you have ears and a tail?

_**Unknown Woman**_: NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!!! Where did you get that bracelet?

_**Ace**_: I found it. And no matter how hard I pull it wont…*pull* come…OFF!!

(The woman climbs on to Ace's ship/boat thing grabs his right wrist and examines the bracelet.)

_**Ace**_: Oh yeah I almost forgot, my name is Ace, what's yours? And what are you doing to my wrist?

_**Unknown Woman**_: Alice, and I am the scientist that created this bracelet.

_**Ace**_: So this is yours huh? So can you get this off?

_**Alice**_: Maybe if I could just…*so calm* Hey how attached are you to your right hand?

_**Ace**_: *shocked* WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!?!

_**Alice**_: Nothing *rolls eyes* But that bracelet belongs to me, Now give it back!

_**Ace**_: I would if I could, but the moment I put it on the thing shrunk tight around my wrist.

_**Alice**_: Damn, I guess that means I'm stuck with you till I can get it off.

_**Ace**_: Huh? What do you mean by that?

_**Alice**_: *sigh* It means since I'm the owner of that bracelet, and it's imposable to get it off without my help.

_**Ace**_: Heheh alright, but more importantly…What's with the ears and the tail?

_**Alice**_: I ate a devil fruit okay.

_**Ace**_: What kind?

_**Alice**_: The Fox-Fox fruit.

_**Ace**_: *snicker* HAHAHAHAH!!! HAHAHAHAH!!!!*continually laughing*

_**Alice**_: SHUT UP IT'S NOT FUNNY!!

_**Ace**_: *Still laughing* So the ears and the tail are that of a fox? HAHAHAHAH!!!!! Your personality doesn't fit. You seem more like a bear.

_**Alice**_: Huh, a bear?

_**Ace**_: Yup. Because your short tempered, you quickly resort to violence, and with those ears and tail you almost look cuddly *snicker*

_**Alice**_: *BANG* (Punches Ace's head really hard) I'm not a bear!!!

_**Ace**_: Then what are you? *rubs head*

_**Alice**_: *sadly looks away* I don't know. I've lived for so long that I'm no longer sure what I am anymore, if I'm really a human or a spirit.

_**Ace**_: What's that supposed to mean?

_**Alice**_: Heh? *becomes jumpy* Oh uh nothing just thinking out loud. So if you want to get that bracelet off then your gonna have to let me come with me till we find all seven of them, and when we do we can get that bracelet off.

_**Ace**_: Seven…you mean there are seven something's that fit into the indents on this bracelet, and when all seven of them are together this thing will come of?

_**Alice**_: In a nut shell, yes. That is a good summery.

_**Ace**_: Then what's the log pose for?

_**Alice**_: That tracks down the seven crystals. See look at it, the needle is pointing towards the Grand Line, which means the closet crystal is in the Grand Line. And the needle that's pointing changes to the color of the closest crystal. Which the color is orange, so it's the fire crystal.

_**Ace**_: Well it's not like it's going out of my way, I'm already heading towards the Grand Line. And as of now you are my first crew member.

(After Ace said this he started sailing towards the Grand Line, and as they pulled away and was heading out. Alice realized what he meant.)

_**Alice**_: Hey who said I was joining your crew!?

_**Ace**_: Well you might as well, so what are you good at?

_**Alice**_: Well as I said I'm a scientist, I've also have some good skills as a doctor.

_**Ace**_: Can you cook?

_**Alice**_: Um yeah of course but what dose that have to do with-

_**Ace**_: Alright your gonna be the ships doctor, scientist, and cook.

_**Alice**_: *sigh* Fine, but if you disrupt my research you will enter a world of pain from which there is no return.

_**Ace**_: Then it's settled, Alice welcome to the Spade Pirates.

_**Alice**_: Right.

(Now Ace had his first crew member, a talented woman who is a scientist, doctor, and a cook. Now after this interesting day Alice and Ace begin their journey towards the Grand Line. Their purpose for going may be different but their destination is the same. As they sail closer towards Reverse Mountain, Ace is gonna find out that Alice is a lot more than a girl who ate a Zoan type devil fruit.)

**(Reverse Mountain: Three Hours Away)**

(As Ace and Alice continue their journey towards Reverse Mountain the entrance to the Grand Line, Ace wants to know more about Alice and the crystals there out to find.)

_**Ace**_: *Bored and looking at the bracelet* so Alice, this bracelet looks pretty old, I'd say it looks more like an artifact, and you also said you created this. How long ago **was** that?

_**Alice**_: Let's see if memory serves it was around 1,000 years ago if I'm correct.

_**Ace**_: HUH? 1,000 years ago?

_**Alice**_: *DAMN I've said too much*

_**Ace**_: Are you really **that **old?

_**Alice**_: *Damn there's no way out of this. Well If I want him to believe me about the crystals then I guess he has to know* Oh please, actually I'm not that young.

_**Ace**_: Huh? Wait your older than 1,000?

_**Alice**_: Yup *gets sad* I'm actually 5,000 years old.

_**Ace**_: …*silence* …HAHAHAHA HAHAHAHAHA!!!!!! You're practically a fossil!!! HAHAHAHAHA!!! No a fossilized fox!! HAHAHAHA!!!

_**Alice**_: Huh? You laughing? Why are you laughing? You should see me as a freak, someone who is a monster!!

_**Ace**_: But I don't, I think it's funny who you're able to live for so long and still look so young. How is that possible?

_**Alice**_: The Fox-Fox fruit I told you about has two other names. The Two Type fruit and the Wave-Wave fruit. The Wave-Wave fruit gives me the ability to control the liquid state of water; it goes into the Logia category of the Devil Fruits, along with the water powers I can transform into the legendary Nine Tailed Fox. But for some reason it stops my body's ageing process, so hence 4,980 years after eating that devil fruit I still look exactly the same.

_**Ace**_: That's one hell of a fruit. So where dose the crystals come into this?

_**Alice**_: This might take a while to explain

_**Ace**_: Well you got till Reverse Mountain comes into view.

_**Alice**_: These might help explain things. *Reaches into her pocket and pulls something out* Give me your right wrist. *Opens her right hand to revile two colored crystals*

_**Ace**_: What are those?

_**Alice**_: These are two of the seven Devil Fruit Crystals I created 1,000 years ago. See one is purple and the other is blue. The Purple one is the crystal of _**Darkness**_ and the blue one is the crystal of _**Water**_. If you look carefully at each indent they have a symbol that represents the crystal. The skull clearly represents darkness, just as the wave represents water, and each one has a different symbol. There are seven in total. _**Earth**_, _**Fire**_, _**Wind**_, Water, _**Light**_, Darkness, and _**Life**_. Life represents anything that is alive, humans, animals and plants. (Alice places the darkness and water crystal in their proper places on the bracelet.)

_**Ace**_: Why call them devil fruit crystals?

_**Alice**_: Because of how I created them, and because they can amplify the corresponding devil fruit power. Like the water crystal will make my powers stronger, same with wind, fire and earth based powers.

_**Ace**_: Wow how'd you create them?

_**Alice**_: Sorry it happened so long ago that's about all I remember. But as the creator I can't forget how the bracelet or crystals work. Or how I lost them.

_**Ace**_: What happened?

_**Alice**_: I was testing the bracelet when an explosion happened, causing the bracelet and the crystal to scatter across the world. I've been searching for them ever since.

_**Ace**_: How'd you get these two back?

_**Alice**_: Well I found the water crystal nearby and I found the darkness one 500 years ago, and I nearly got killed trying to get it back.

_**Ace**_: How?

_**Alice**_: The only corresponding crystal to that one is the Yami Yami no mi (Darkness fruit), and with the darkness crystal his power was multiplied by 100 times. *gets emotional* That's why I can't allow these powerful crystals exist, that's why when all seven crystals are together again, I will destroy them along with the bracelet.

_**Ace**_: Well you can't do it alone. Cause I'll help you if it comes down to a fight.

_**Alice**_: Thanks.

_**Ace**_: Besides you seem like a fun person. And yesterday when I ate your cooking it was so good I thought I was gonna die.

_**Alice**_: Coming from you, I'm not sure I should take that as a compliment or an insult. And when I turned away for a moment and turned back around, I saw you face first in your food, I really thought you really died.

_**Ace**_: Yeah about that-

_**Alice**_: Then I found out that you fell asleep while eating, and don't laugh because I panicked.

_**Ace**_: And when I woke up you were really angry and wailed on me. Mercilessly I might add.

_**Alice**_: No mercy for the stupid.

_**Ace**_: Why did you create these powerful crystals in the first place?

_**Alice**_: I was curious; 1,000 years ago people who had devil fruit powers were considered well Devils. But I was a scientist back then and along with others, we discovered that the devils became that way through a certain kind of fruit, hence the name Devil Fruit. I'm not sure how I created but I know why. I wanted to find out a ''What If'' question and a "What would Happen" question. That's why I did what I did, and I regret every moment of it.

_**Ace**_: What do you mean you regret it?

_**Alice**_: Because of those crystals people who sought power used them to destroy, and now because of my mistakes the world had to suffer. If I hadn't eaten that devil fruit then I wouldn't have lived long enough to make those things.

_**Ace**_: But in this current situation eating that devil fruit allows you to live long enough to fix you mistakes. Heheheh Now cheer up Reverse Mountain is close and soon we'll find the other five crystals then you can destroy them.

_**Alice**_: And when that's done I can continue my research to try and find a way so my body can start ageing again.

_**Ace**_: By the way, what happened to your ears and tail from yesterday?

_**Alice**_: you don't know anything about devil fruits do you?

_**Ace**_: Well my brother younger Luffy ate a devil fruit called the Gum-Gum fruit. It caused his body to turn into a rubber man, that's about all I know about devil fruits.

_**Alice**_: *sigh* well my devil fruit power when talking about my ability to transform into a fox. The devil fruits that let someone transform into an animal is called a Zoan devil fruit and there are many different types, mine is called the Fox-Fox fruit. Zoan has three different forms, the normal human form, a human creature hybrid, and the full animal form. Understand?

_**Ace**_: Yup.

(Two hours go by and they slowly approach Reverse Mountain which the will enter in twenty minutes.)

_**Ace**_: So are you a good fighter?

_**Alice**_: What brought that up?

_**Ace**_: Well since you're like 5,000 years old, and you fought and nearly got killed trying to get a crystal back, so I thought you might be a good fighter.

_**Alice**_: True, but I don't like using my powers to fight, I use a weapon.

_**Ace**_: What kind of wea-

(Just then a huge sea king burst out of the water ready to attack.)

_**Ace**_: HOLY S*** WTF is that?

_**Alice**_: It's a Sea King!!

_**Ace**_: A WHAT!?!?

_**Alice**_: A Sea King, It's the largest type of sea monster in the world. Since were so close to Reverse Mountain and the Calm Belt one must have come here!! (Calm) How unfortunate for him.

(Just then Alice reached inside the sleeves of her haori and pulls out several black metal bars and puts them together to make a long metal pole (Similar to Nami's weapons) but instead of fighting with a pole, she pulls out a piece of metal and fixes it to the top of the pole to make a trident. and gets into a attack position)

_**Ace**_: So your gonna fight that thing all by yourself?

_**Alice**_: You asked if I was a good fighter, now here's your chance for you to see if I am.

(After she said that she jumps into the air and lands on the water and stand up on it as well. Holding her trident in her right hand she gives a big grin to the Sea King, and says)

_**Alice**_: Don't worry big fella I'm not gonna kill you; I just want you to leave me alone. So you can either leave or fight, it's your choice.

(The Sea King take no time and starts to attack Alice *this sea king looks like a large serpent* and starts swimming towards her)

_**Alice**_: Humph, have it your way.

(Alice jumps into the air and starts to land in front of the huge beast's face with a big grin on her face she swings her weapon and makes a huge slash across the Sea King's face. The Sea King not wanting to get killed, dives into the ocean and heads to his home in the Calm Belt. Alice then calmly returns to the boat while taking apart her trident and putting it up. As she gets back on the boat Ace is standing there speechless.)

_**Alice**_: What?

_**Ace**_: That…was…AWESOME!!!!! Now I really want to stay apart of my crew for as long as possible!!! PLEASE!!! The way you took out that monster was so cool. And you didn't even kill it.

_**Alice**_: Of course not, I'm not going to kill something that doesn't deserve to die.

_**Ace**_: So that trident is your weapon of choice huh?

_**Alice**_: Yup, I've learned that if you can't defend yourself while on the Grand Line, you might get yourself killed.

_**Ace**_: That's true.

_**Alice**_: Which reminds me, why are you going to the Grand Line?

_**Ace**_: To become a strong pirate and find the _One Piece_. You do know what it is?

_**Alice**_: Yeah it's the treasure left behind by the pirate king Gol D. Roger he said in his final words.

_**Ace**_: Someone who is as strong and has powers like you should be able to find it no problem.

_**Alice**_: Your right I could, but I just don't care about becoming known like that. I'm the type of person who likes staying in the shadow of the world.

_**Ace**_: HAHAHA!! I can tell when we enter the Grand Line this devil fruit crystal hunt is going to be fun. I can't wait till we get there.

_**Alice**_: Well you won't have to wait long, Turn around.

_**Ace**_: *Turns around to see a gigantic mountain so tall you can't even see the peak* WHOA!!!! Look out Grand Line cause here comes Portgas D. Ace!!

(As Ace and Alice continue their journey to find the remaining five devil fruit crystals, they finally arrive at Reverse Mountain the only way to enter the Grand Line. The danger of the Grand Line is almost too scary to be real, but the danger that awaits these two particular people on the Grand Line will be more sinister than any can imagine, as there fates are forever intertwined with each other.)

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Chapter 2

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

Chapter Two: "He May Look Like A Woman, But You Fight Like A Little Girl"

(As Ace and Alice continue on their journey to find seven powerful gems called the Devil Fruit Crystals, created by Alice 1,000 years ago that can amplify a users devil fruit powers.

They already have two out of seven, the crystal of Darkness and Water which Alice already had in her position. Now these two must enter the Grand Line in order to find the rest, But Ace is going to find out just how powerful devil fruits can make a person.)

(Ace and Alice are closing in on Reverse Mountain, and they had just entered the extremely choppy waters that surround the mountain.)

_**Alice**_: It's been a while since I've been to Reverse Mountain, thing hasn't changed a bit.

_**Ace**_: I'm guessing that this isn't your first time entering the Grand Line?

_**Alice**_: right this is actually my second. Because you know if you live in the same area too long you just get up and explore.

_**Ace**_: So I guess that stream that's flowing up is the way to enter.

_**Alice**_: Yup we have to enter it just right or the current will knock us into the mountain and you'll die.

_**Ace**_: What about you?

_**Alice**_: Logia devil fruit allows the user to turn into that element, mine is water so I'll live but you, you don't stand a chance if we hit that mountain.

_**Ace**_: *sarcasm* Thanks for the encouragement.

_**Alice**_: Any time.

(The boat sails right on course to head up the current to enter the Grand Line.)

_**Alice**_: Uh Ace? Did I ever mention that I'm afraid of heights?

_**Ace**_: Huh? No I think you left that part out!!

_**Alice**_: Well till we are on the Grand Line, I'll just hang on to the mast. *Clutches the mast and starts trembling in fear*

_**Ace**_: Alright…Now Here We (boat heads up the stream) GO!!! (Boat shoots up the stream) Yeah!!!

_**Alice**_: AhhhhhAHHHH!!!!!

_**Ace**_: This is awesome!!

_**Alice**_: I must admit no matter how many times I come here, it still is amazing.

(As the boat scales up the mountain Ace stands in the front so he can see everything, but the boat finally reaches the top.)

_**Alice**_: Ace!! you'd better grab on to something cause when we reach the top we'll be launched into the air then go down like were on a water fall. and at that speed if we don't find a way this boat won't stand a

chance and will be smashed beyond recognition.

_**Ace**_: Eh?

(The boat gets launched into the air and starts heading down the mountain)

_**Ace/Alice**_: OHHHH S***!!!!

(Now they begin their decline so they can enter the Grand Line…In a small boat)

_**Ace**_: So how do we keep the boat from smashing?

_**Alice**_: I'll use my devil fruit powers to create a water ramp and launch us in an angle, which always works for me.

_**Ace**_: Sweet!! Alright let's do this.

(As their boat sails down at incredible speed, the base of the falls becomes visible, and the moment they are close enough a wave forms send the boat high into the air.

Ace is as excited as ever as the boat sails across the sky and comes down for a landing, crashing into the water and dose a hop-scotch motion seven times before it stays in the water and ski's across at great speed for a few seconds before slowing down and coming to a slow halt.)

_**Ace**_: Oh man that was awesome, I hope we can do something like that again, right Alice? …Alice? ....Hey *turns to Alice* you alright?

(Alice was scared stiff due to the extreme heights and bouncing high in the air. She wasn't moving what so ever.)

_**Alice**_: *still in shock* Uh yeah I'm alright.

_**Ace**_: Well then you know you can let go of the mast right?

_**Alice**_: Yeah, but I can't right now, I can't move.

_**Ace**_: Well then I pry you off. (Ace grabs her waist and tries to pull her off the mast, when her hands give and she comes of. But her nails leave scratch marks that look like a wild animal attacked it.) Oh man, look what you did.

_**Alice**_: Yeah sorry, when I get scared that usually happens.

_**Ace**_: Heh, So which way are we heading?

_**Alice**_: That all depends on the log pose, Let me see…*looks at the log* we just need to keep heading straight ahead until we find the island.

_**Ace**_: Right!

(So now that they have entered the Grand Line, Ace and Alice head for the island were the fire crystal is located is the island called Volcano Forest. An island where there are many small volcanoes that are scattered across the island with a very large one in the center.

The only village one the island is protected by a large Chinese zodiac style red dragon, by demanding money and women.)

**Volcano Island**

(Ace and Alice have been sailing for three hours before they finally reached the island where the fire crystal is.)

_**Ace**_: So we know the island it's on, but how are we going to find it on this place?

_**Alice**_: Well since we already have the water crystal, we can use that.

_**Ace**_: umm…

_**Alice**_: *sigh* As you know fire and water are natural opposites, when the water crystal is near the fire crystal, the water crystal's color fades out. So the darker the color the closer the crystal.

_**Ace**_: Ohh…heh, looks like you thought of everything so if it came down to you having to find these. But what if you don't have the natural opposites of the others?

_**Alice**_: We'll just search the island till we find it, or find someone who has powers like it.

_**Ace**_: So what's with this island, why is there only one town ruled by mythical dragon?

_**Alice**_: Well from what I've heard, that one day the main volcano was gonna erupt which would have destroyed the entire village, but a large, long, red dragon came and the volcano just stopped, making the people believe that the volcano was afraid of the dragon.

Then the dragon proclaimed himself as the guardian of the island and promised to protect the village if they gave him money, and once every two years a woman is sent to a cave that is centered in the middle of the island, and is never heard from again.

And he also threatened that if they did not follow those two rules then he would make the entire island to erupt.

_**Ace**_: Heh just sounds like some guy abusing his power, it's really none of our business, but since the crystal is on that island there's a pretty safe bet that this so called dragon has the fire crystal.

_**Alice**_: Yeah, but if that's true he must have a Zoan type devil fruit, the ability to transform into animals. I'll fight him; in your current state of power you wouldn't stand a chance against him.

_**Ace**_: But first things first. Since were in this town, let's eat, can't fight some dragon on an empty stomach.

_**Alice**_: Why do you always…Ughh never mind.

(As Alice and Ace enter a restaurant all the towns people started staring at them with a look of fear. Even as they sat down and ordered what the wanted. And Ace wanted to ask the owner something.)

_**Ace**_: So mister? Have you seen any dragons around, you know big, long, red dragons, the type that demands sacrifices?

_**Owner**_: What do you what with the dragon, you have a death wish?

_**Ace**_: Nah, Not right now, but he has something that belongs to us and we were just wondering were he was so we can ask for it back.

_**Owner**_: I don't know who you are, and I really don't care, but if you're going after the dragon I can only tell you this. Leave the island, and never come back.

_**Ace**_: I appreciate the warning, but I'm still going to have a talk with the dragon.

_**Owner**_: Well don't blame me if you get killed.

(Ace continues eating then his face lands face first in his plate, and he's not moving. Alice is just sitting there calmly drinking her tea.)

_**Owner**_: WHAAA!!!! HE JUST COLLAPSED; HE'S NOT MOVING, IS HE DEAD!?! HEY LADY IS HE DEAD!?!?

_**Alice**_: You'll see.

_**Owner**_: HOW CAN YOU BE SO CALM WHEN YOUR FRIEND JUST DIED!!!

_**Alice**_: He dose this all the time, it's nothing new.

_**Ace**_: *GASP*

_**Owner**_: He lives!!!

_**Ace**_: Sorry I fell asleep *yawn, continues eating*

_**Owner**_: *shocked*

_**Alice**_: See.

_**???**_: He he he…You two sure are strange, he he he.

_**Alice/Ace**_: Hm?

(They turn around to see someone in a slimming red belly shirt, tight leather pants; you can clearly see a slim waist and nice curves from the neck down, perfect flawless skin, a pair fair flawless arms with delicate looking hands.

The hair was long and pink all the way down to the waist with the bangs off to the side, and looked so smooth and beautiful, a flawless face with very little makeup, and thin red lipstick to add to a gorgeous smile. To everyone this person looks like the most beautiful creature on earth.)

_**Ace**_: What's so funny miss?

_**???**_: Miss? Oh no, I'm not a woman, I'm a man.

_**Ace/Alice**_: Eh? *speechless*

_**Ace**_: *whispers to Alice* Did you know that she was a he?

_**Alice**_: *whispers back* Of course *knew the whole time*

_**Ace**_: Why didn't you say something?

_**Alice**_: I thought you could tell. I'm guessing not.

_**Ace**_: How could **you** tell?

_**Alice**_: Just call it women's intuition.

_**Ace**_: Well sorry about that, um sir.

_**???**_: No it's quite alright, I'm used to it. Oh how rude I haven't told you two my name, I'm Metashi Jou. And who might you two be?

_**Ace**_: I'm Ace, hi there.

_**Alice**_: And I'm Alice, hi.

_**Metashi**_: Well why don't the three of us take a walk, you seem pretty focused on meeting the dragon, how about I take you to meet him?

_**Ace**_: Thank you that's much appreciated.

_**Alice**_: *whispers to Ace* You sense that?

_**Ace**_: *whispers back* Yeah.

_**Metashi**_: Well let's go.

(Metashi leads Ace and Alice out of the village and heads for the islands center were the so called cave of the dragon. They walk through a forest and head up a large trail and soon the get to a rocky part were the grass ends and the cave is in sight.

The whole way Ace and Alice keep their distance from Metashi not really trusting him.)

_**Metashi**_: Well Ace this is as far as you and Alice go, because the dragon dislikes anyone who comes after him, and loves women who is as sweet and beautiful as her.

_**Ace**_: Well you might wanna rethink that because Alice is anything but sweet, she's mostly sour.

_**Alice**_: *quickly snaps* WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!?!?

_**Ace**_: See. But I guess if I want to get a hold of the fire crystal I have to beat this dragon guy.

_**Metashi**_: Humph, I'm not sure how you know about the crystal, but you now know way too much for me to allow you two to live.

(At that moment Metashi transforms into a dragon-human hybrid. His chest transforms that of a dragon's with scales forming all over his body, his hand's transforms into claws along with his legs and feet,

his mouth and face starts taking the shape of the dragon while maintaining his human shape, and fire started forming around his body and protected it like it was energy waves from his own body.)

_**Metashi**_: Now you two shall DIE!!!

(Metashi charges at Ace with a straight jab, which Ace manages to catch it and blocks Metashi's right hand jab at the same time. But gets knocked to the ground suddenly by an up air spin kick,

he skids across the ground for several seconds before he is finally stopped by a tree which he almost knocks down due to the impact. Alice quickly catches the tree before it falls on him and throws it at

Metashi who burnt the tree to ashes before it even touched him. Alice helps Ace to his feet and tells him,)

_**Alice**_: He may look like a woman, but you fight like a little girl.

_**Ace**_: Oww. Hey are all devil fruit users this strong?

_**Alice**_: Depends on how long they've had their powers, but yeah pretty much.

_**Ace**_: Heh, this is gonna be fun, Hey Alice no matter what happens, no matter what, do **NOT** interfere with this fight. Got it?

_**Alice**_: You must have a death wish, so be it. If you die then I will be able to remove your hand and get the bracelet back.

_**Ace**_: *sarcasm* Thanks for the encouragement.

_**Alice**_: No problem. Now go kick his ass so we can leave.

_**Ace**_: No problem.

(Ace gets up fully and heads over to Metashi, gets into a fighting stance and charges forward and readies his right fist, as he's running he quickly runs side to side to confuse his opponent,

gets close to Metashi and delivers his punch right on contact with his face hard enough to crack his scales, and make Ace's hands bleed on contact. But Metashi looks unfazed and grins.

Then suddenly Ace is engulfed in flames, never before felling this kind of pain in drops quickly to the ground and is pierced through the chest by his flaming sword.)

_**Metashi**_: Ha! Did you think you would be a match for me? Now for the *gasp*

(As he looked down at his sword he saw Alice had slightly grabbed the handle that was exposed behind his hand and shifted it before the point of entry.)

_**Metashi**_: *What stealth I didn't even sense or feel her touch my sword let alone notice that she made it change where I was gonna stab him. What is she?*

(Metashi decided to go after Alice now, so he flung Ace off his sword, but as he was coming off Alice shifted the sword so it would come out the exact way it went in. And Ace lands on the ground hard but barley conscious, due to him never felling pain like that.)

_**Metashi**_: I thought you said you wouldn't interfere with this fight? What happened to that?

_**Alice**_: I don't like your attitude, that's reason enough for me, and plus the fire crystal you poses is mine so hand it over and we will leave this island, Ok?

_**Metashi**_: So he was fighting so you can get this, How stupid of him fighting for someone else's reasons.

_**Alice**_: I agree, but it's what he decided, it's not my fault he's an idiot.

_**Metashi**_: Well enough talking it's time for you to die…

(Metashi charges for Alice, and Alice quickly puts together her trident and readies for his attack. When he gets close enough to Alice she goes for an attack when he dodges her and gets behind and goes after Ace who is barley moving and can't react.)

_**Alice**_: *Shit, Got to hurry...*

_**Metashi**_: ACE!!! DIE!!!!

(Metashi get close enough and raises his sword and pulls it up, give a psychotic grin, and pierces through and blood gushes out and spills on the ground. As Metashi takes a closer look he sees that Alice blocked the attack and that the blood is really water coming out of her body.)

_**Metashi**_: What? What the hell are you? Why don't you bleed? *pulls out sword and gets back*

_**Alice**_: Well if it matters you did give me a minor injury, I may have transformed most of my insides to water, but you still pierced one of my entrails. *coughs up a little bit of blood*

_**Metashi**_: Heh another devil fruit user. Well then…

(He deeply inhales, his chest expands rapidly, and Alice can closely see that small bit of fire is coming out his mouth.)

_**Alice**_: Oh crap.

(Metashi stops inhaling and yells)

_**Metashi**_: Dragon's Fountain!!! *Spits out a huge fountain like fire that spreads around like water*

_**Alice**_: Water spout!! *creates a water spout (a water tunnel) to surround her and Ace to protect them from the fire and to also make their escape.*

(As the fire and water collide steam filled the entire forest with great velocity and power. Making the great green turn white in seconds and made the perfect cover for Alice to grab Ace off the ground and

runs fro the farthest cave down wind so the dragon can't find them.)

_**Metashi**_: Damn them, grrr…once this steam clears I'm going to rip them apart.

(Metashi quickly turns to his cave and transforms back to his human state.)

**Some Random Cave At The East Shore**

(Alice has just got done using her healing powers *which she obtained with her devil fruit powers* to help the healing rate of Ace's stab wounds and burns, along with her own wound.)

_**Alice**_: Why am I the one baby sitting you? Of course you can't hear me because you are unconscious and I need to stop talking to myself.

(Footsteps approach and Alice readies her weapon, as the footsteps get closer she realizes it's not the enemy and lowers the trident.)

_**???**_: Hi there, I heard you tried to take down the dragon and I thought you might want some help, So what do you say?

**Dragon's Cave**

_**Metashi**_: Just you wait Alice, Ace, because soon you two won't suffer long cause soon you two will meet your end. And I will obtain the Water and Darkness crystals you possess

along with the bracelet and log pose that holds the secret that my master wants, HAHAHA, and soon my master will bring the new Void Century and come out as the only ruler and topple the world government.


	3. Chapter 3

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

Chapter Three: "At Times Like This That I Wish I Had A Fire Extinguisher"

(Ace and Alice continue on their journey to find seven powerful gems called the Devil Fruit Crystals, created by Alice 1,000 years ago that can amplify a users devil fruit powers. They already have two out of seven, the crystal of Darkness and Water which Alice already had in her position. Now these two have entered the Grand Line so they can find the rest, But their first opponent has the fire crystal and it was made apparent Ace was no match for Metashi the Red Dragon as he was nearly killed, but thanks to Alice and her devil fruit abilities they were able to escape, now Ace is unconscious due to injuries and unknown person wants to lend them a hand.)

**(East Side Cave)**

_**Alice**_:__What did you say?

_**???**_: Exactly as I said it. You two are the only ones who have tried to fight the dragon, and you guys were able to escape too. So I thought I'd help you two any way I can.

_**Alice**_: Why?

_**???**_: But I do have a request. You guys are pirates right? So let me join your crew, so I can leave this island, Please?

_**Alice**_: Sorry but it's not up to me, It's up to the unconscious captain that got his butt kicked by a giant flaming lizard. By the way what's your name?

_**???**_: Kito, I'm a shipwright and an inventor.

(Kito is two years older than Ace, has medium long red hair tied in a low pony tail, a normal dark tan shirt, with black pants and black boots, carrying a large brown bag with a strap.)

_**Alice**_: I'm sure Ace will let you join, we just have to wait for him to wake up, even if he's injured he'll take he's sweet time.

**(Ace's Dream)**

_**Young Luffy**_: When I leave this island I'm gonna become king of the pirates.

_**Young Ace**_: Haha Not if I get there first.

_**Young Luffy**_: I'm defiantly gonna become king of the pirates, I made a promise to Shanks to return this hat to him when I do.

_**Young Ace**_: We'll see who gets there first.

_**Young Ace/Luffy**_: Heheheheh *laugh fades out*

(After some time Ace finally wakes up to see Kito sitting across from him and Alice is sitting between them adding wood to the fire.)

_**Alice**_: Hmm? Well you sure did take your sweet time waking up.

_**Ace**_: Who are you?

_**Kito**_: My name is Kito and I would like to join your pirate crew.

_**Ace**_: Sure, what can you do?

_**Kito**_: I'm a shipwright and an inventor.

_**Ace**_: Cool, you could build the Spade Pirate's ship, after I beat the dragon.

_**Alice**_: I'm gonna head out to get some more fire wood.

_**Kito**_: Is that wise? With that internal wound you're sure to worsen it.

_**Alice**_: This isn't the first time I've been injured like this. *leaves cave*

_**Ace**_: What injury?

_**Kito**_: Well Metashi was going to kill you while you were unconscious from his fire attack, and Alice took the blow, but at least she moved her body so the sword wouldn't hit her vitals.

_**Ace**_: But she ate a devil fruit that turns her body into water how'd she get hurt?

_**Kito**_: You don't know much about devil fruits let alone Logia types. Logia types are pretty much invincible until you find their elemental weakness. Like water is destroyed by fire, meaning her powers are useless. And knowing this she still took the hit.

_**Ace**_: *saddens* I guess compared to their powers I'm pretty pathetic. If I could just get stronger then Alice wouldn't have to interfere with my battles.

_**Kito**_: I think there's a way I can help.

_**Ace**_: *smiles* humph what you got an invention to help me?

_**Kito**_: Nope better, *pulls something out of his bag* This will help you.

_**Ace**_: A fruit?

_**Kito**_: This is a devil fruit, called the Flame Flame fruit. Once eaten you will have the Logia ability of fire, and you might be able to take down dragon.

_**Ace**_: Then why don't you eat it?

_**Kito**_: Because I don't want to have devil fruit abilities. My swordsman ship is good enough. So what do you say? With this power you'd be able to keep that girl from getting hurt, and you are garneted to get stronger.

(Somewhere in the forest)

_**Alice**_: *sigh* Ace is pretty much useless, I knew it was a bad idea for him to get involved, but as long as the bracelet is on his wrist I can't take it off. *ugh* and this wound isn't helping either, looks like I'll have to go all out for this. *gets back to the cave* Huh? where'd Ace go?

_**Kito**_: To slay the Dragon.

_**Alice**_: What!? And you just let him go!? (Runs out of the cave to go find Ace) *That damn idiot when I find him **I'm** gonna be the one to put him into the ground*

_**Kito**_: So this is what you've chosen to do Huh Ace, Well let's see if you made the right choice. *Rushes off to watch the battle*

(Ace rushed towards the dragon's cave to challenge him to a rematch with Alice starting to catch up and Kito has already arrived and is gonna watch the fight from a safe distance.)

**Dragon's Cave**

_**Ace**_: DRAGON!! I WANT A REMATCH!!

_**Metashi**_: *in his human form* He he he… looks like you do want to die, at least you've saved me the trouble of hunting you down.

_**Ace**_: I'm going to take that fire crystal from you, got it?

_**Metashi**_: Let's see how long that big talk will last ya. *transforms into his dragon human hybrid* Now DIE!!!!

(Metashi launches forward at Ace with his claws out ready to tear him to shreds, But Ace manages to black them again at the same time Metashi pulls out his sword so he can slice him in half, Ace quickly lets go of Metashi's hands and jumps back but not quick enough to ovoid the flaming sword that slices right through him at the waist.)

_**Metashi**_: Haha told you, you were going to die-

(Right in mid sentence Metashi sees that Ace is smiling as he was cut in half, then Ace turns into a fire ball and reforms into his human state with no injuries what so ever.)

_**Ace**_: Well what do you know Kito was right, Logia abilities are awesome, Now I just have to concentrate on my goal.

_**Metashi**_: I see you ate a devil fruit called the Flame Flame fruit, no matter your still to inexperienced to be able to beat me. *But I can't take any chances I must go all out* Lets see how you like my full dragon form!!

(Metashi's dragon form is just a very, very large red Chinese zodiac dragon, that breaths fire.)

_**Ace**_: Wow, now the question is which form was uglier.

_**Metashi**_: Make all the jokes you want while you still can, cause you're about to be fried to a crisp.

(Metashi inhales and breathes out fire that resembles a raging river. And Ace disappears in the fire with out as much as a peep. The fire river started to burn everything in its path and was heading for the town. The People saw it coming and started to evacuate, As the fore came to a hill something slashed across the land and created a huge gash that led the fire river into the ocean.)

_**Metashi**_: What! How can the fire be heading towards the ocean?

_**Kito**_: Easy, Because I'm not gonna let you destroy this island anymore.

_**Metashi**_: Kito you traitor, But master always said you would do something like this. You are just like everyone else without power, spineless and ready to be walked on. I should have done away with you when I had the chance.

_**Kito**_: Humph, Just to let you know I never planed on serving your master. That person is planning on sending this world into and endless age of darkness. He wants to create a new Void Century.

_**Metashi**_: Yes that is true, with the new Void Century he will rule in place of the World Government. With the power of the Devil Fruit Crystals, all the weapons of the past shall be used.

_**Ace**_: (Remembers that Alice said * I can't allow these powerful crystals exist, that's why when all seven crystals are together again, I will destroy them along with the bracelet.*) Is this what she meant? (Branch cracks)

(Ace quickly turns around to see that Alice had heard the entire conversation between Kito and Metashi.)

_**Ace**_: Alice. Hey Alice don't let your emotions get the better of you, Heheh because I already promised I'm going to help you, and like I said if it comes down to a fight I'll help you. And this counts.

_**Alice**_: Ace, We can not let his master get these crystals, Got it?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, well I'm gonna go kick his ass.

_**Alice**_: And while you're at it you better kick the crystal out too.

_**Ace**_: That's a big 10/4 good buddy.

(Ace steps out of the burnt forest and yells out to Dragon and runs to attack.)

_**Metashi**_: You just don't know when to quit. *inhales and blows out fire like a flamethrower.*

(Ace quickly uses his new powers so he won't get burnt at the same time saying)

_**Ace**_: You know at times like this that I wish I had a fire extinguisher.

(Metashi decides to try to swallow Ace whole so he stops his fire attack and comes in for the kill, but Ace sees the attack coming so he readies his right hand into a fist which starts to glow orange. Metashi opens his mouth wide open and spits fire, but ace dodges and jumps into the air looking eye to eye with him and yells)

_**Ace**_: FIRE FIST!!!!

(Ace shoots out a huge blast of fire into Metashi's mouth causing him to explode. The shock knocks him to the ground hard, Kito waists no time in going to his side and helping him up.)

_**Ace**_: Now I need to find the fire crystal.

_**Kito**_: Yeah but lets save the search for after well escape the flowing lava.

(When Metashi exploded and hit the ground, it caused the surrounding volcanoes to become unstable and is causing the ground to split and lava to shoot out.)

_**Kito**_: Well this day just goes from bad to worse doesn't it. (Running from the lava and heading towards the town)

_**Alice**_: This is your fault Ace!

_**Ace**_: And how is that?

_**Alice**_: Because It's always your fault!

(The three of them make it to the village, Ace passes out and Kito takes out his sword and makes a gash in the land so the town will be protected, and Alice uses her water powers the help the water flow into the gash to help cool the lava.)

**Three Hours Later**

_**Ace**_: Awwman I fell asleep again.

_**Kito**_: Heh Alice was right you sure do take your sweet time waking up.

_**Ace**_: Yeah, I just like to store energy, but first things first, where's Alice?

_**Kito**_: Searching for the crystal.

_**Ace**_: Well the lava thing was my fault the least I could do is help.

(As Ace gets up Alice opens the door to his room and is holding something in her bandaged hands)

_**Ace**_: Ouch what happened to your hands?

_**Alice**_: Oh don't worry about it, But I finally found the fire crystal. And Kito, How is it that you know about the crystals?

_**Kito**_: Well, I'll tell you about it later, because we need to get off this island because the villagers think we'll cause more bad luck for them, they are thankful for ridding them of the dragon so they won't turn you into the marines. Besides I already have a ship waiting for you guys that I made a while back.

_**Ace**_: *Gets up* Well aren't you coming?

_**Kito**_: I figured that you guys might not want someone who is connected to who ever wants these crystals around.

_**Ace**_: Well, I don't care about that, You said yourself that you wanted to join just so you can leave the island, well here's your chance.

_**Alice**_: Yeah, besides I want to know what you know about the crystals.

_**Kito**_: Alright.

(Kito heads to his shop with Alice and Ace to get on the ship and head out to find the next crystal. When they arrive Ace sees the ship and…)

_**Ace**_: WOW this ship looks awesome!!

_**Kito**_: Everything we need is on there and all we need is a pirate name.

_**Ace**_: I ready have that, the three of us are the Spade Pirates.

_**Kito**_: Sounds good.

_**Ace**_: Now we have a captain which is me, a doctor/scientist/cook which is Alice, and now a swordsmen/inventor/shipwright which is you Kito, Heheh. NOW LET'S SET SAIL!!!

Ace/Kito/Alice: YEAH!!!

(The three spade pirates bored the ship and set the sails and heads for the next crystal. But they just defeated one of the weakest of the people who work for the "Master" and the further they continue down the Grand Line the more deadly the opponent.)

**To Be Continued…**


	4. Chapter 4

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

Chapter 4: "It's Just An Experimental Explosion"

(Ace and Alice continue on their journey to find seven powerful gems called the Devil Fruit Crystals, created by Alice 1,000 years ago that can amplify a users devil fruit powers. They already now have three out of seven, the crystal of Darkness, Water, and Fire. They have just defeated the Red Dragon Metashi, who possessed the fire crystal, and they also gained a new crew member, a man named Kito who is a shipwright, inventor, and swordsman who has some kind of connection to "Master", a man who wants to create a new Void Century with the power of the seven crystals. They now set out further into the Grand Line in search of the remaining four, and now Alice wants answers about the true intentions of "Master")

_**Alice**_: Okay Kito fess up, what do you know about the crystals?

_**Kito**_: Well what do you know about them, and why do you care so much?

_**Alice**_: Well…it's kind of a personal reason.

_**Ace**_: Well she's fascinated by them and I just so happened to find the very bracelet she was looking for, and as a scientist she wants to find out what makes them tick, right Alice?

_**Alice**_: yeah, heheh.

_**Kito**_: Well all I know is that the man called "Master" gave four crystals to four different devil fruit users; he tolled them to use their powers to locate the bracelet and the remaining three.

_**Alice**_: Well I already found the darkness and water crystal, and now we have the fire crystal, now all that's left is the earth, life wind, and light crystal.

_**Ace**_: And like you said Kito, one of them hasn't been located yet, so it's got to be somewhere else.

_**Alice**_: And according to my research the bracelet's log pose is set to the aura of the closet crystal, so the closet one now-

_**Ace**_: Has the color yellow.

_**Alice**_: That's the light crystal, its aura is yellow.

_**Ace**_: Well it looks like were on course. So Kito how is it you know about the crystals?

_**Kito**_: Each person with a devil fruit power and a crystal has a partner who is a great swordsman to act as backup, we were ordered to volcano island to watch for anyone who is looking for the crystals or has the bracelet. But I couldn't stand the way Metashi was treating the islanders, so that's why I betrayed him.

_**Ace**_: What was that talk of something called the Void Century? You seemed quite upset about it Alice.

_**Alice**_: Oh, umm according to my research the crystals may have played a part in the Void Century's creation.

_**Ace**_: What is the Void Century?

_**Kito**_: The Void Century is a century long gap recorded and archaeological history, the study of which is forbidden by the World Government. All I know is that somehow the crystals were the cause of it, and "Master" wants to create a new Void Century so he can overthrow the World Government and come out at the world's only leader, and be treated like a god.

_**Alice**_: *angry* That man wants to sacrifice countless lives in a hundred year war with the World Government just so he can rule the world. These crystals were made to understand the world better not destroy it. I will not let that happen, *mumbles* not again.

_**Ace**_: But let's put that aside for latter, since we have a new crew member joining us LET'S PARTY!!! What do you say Alice?

_**Alice**_: Fine. I'll get cooking.

_**Ace**_: Hey Kito you haven't lived till you've tasted Alice's cooking, It's so good you could die.

_**Alice**_: Like I said before, coming from you I'm not sure to take that as a compliment or as an insult.

_**Ace**_: Sorry about that.

(As the day grew on Ace, Alice, and Kito stared to party. Mostly Ace and Kito while Alice didn't want to be involved with two guys who get drunk off Apple Cider that has absolutely no alcohol what so ever. and finally they either passed out or fell asleep; Alice decided to leave them alone and to conduct some research on some plant she found on volcano island. On the Spade Pirate's ship Alice's room is also the ships hospital. and Alice has all the stuff she needs to keep herself occupied for a while. But unknown to her Ace and Kito have woken up and have gone down to where Kito keeps his inventions.)

_**Alice**_: Let's see, this plant specimen uniquely resembles…

(In the distance)

_**Ace**_: But if you do that won't it explode?

_**Kito**_: Nah, I rig all my experiments like this, if it explodes under these specifics then I can make the correct modifications

_**Ace**_: What?

_**Kito**_: It's just an experimental explosion.

(Alice's Room)

_**Alice**_: What are those guys doing now? Ah well. Now let's see, if I add a drop of this into that-

**(Distance)**

_**BOOM!!!**_

(Alice gets surprised by the explosion that she poured the stuff into the other stuff)

_**Alice**_: Oh Cra-*BOOM*

(Ace and Kito drag themselves out of the smoke for air when they see smoke coming out of Alice's room they thought she might be hurt but then the door swung open and Alice who is covered with soot has a very angry look on her face.)

_**Ace**_: Hey are you alright?

_**Alice**_: Yeah **I'M** fine, but thanks to that explosion you just set my research back by two weeks!

_**Kito**_: Yeah sorry about that I was just working on one of my experiments when it exploded.

_**Alice**_: But thanks for warning me about what you were doing!

_**Ace**_: Maybe we can help with your research?

_**Alice**_: If your volunteering to become a human experiment were I dissect you, then you can, but if not then I suggest that you keep your distance. Well what's your choice?

_**Kito**_: I'm going to continue to draw blue prints for my next invention.

_**Ace**_: And I'm going to make sure we stay on course.

_**Alice**_: Thought so, well see you two in a while.

_**Kito/Ace**_: Phew.

_**Kito**_: She wouldn't really do that, would she?

_**Ace**_: Not sure, but I don't want to find out.

(Soon everything grew quiet, Ace was keeping them on course Kito was keeping watch and Alice was busy with her work. For a while it was like this until Alice came bursting out looking surprised and looking franticly ahead at the calm, clear sky.)

_**Alice**_: ACE!!! Quick steer to the left.

_**Ace**_: Huh? Why?

_**Alice**_: Just do it! Kito pull up the sails now!

_**Kito**_: What's wrong? Why?

_**Alice**_: If you two don't then the boat will sink!

_**Kito**_: But to pull up the sails and change direction. Is a storm coming?

_**Ace**_: A storm? But the sky is clear, there's almost no wind, why?

_**Alice**_: Ever hear the saying "It's the calm before the storm"?

_**Ace**_: Alright I'm steering left; just tell me when to stop.

_**Kito**_: Hey the sails have been pulled up and secured.

_**Alice**_: Alright Ace were in the clear. In a few minutes there will be a current that will take the boat completely around the storm and send us towards the next island.

_**Kito**_: How is it that you know all this?

_**Ace**_: She's a fox, and all animals have a good sense of weather prediction, oh and don't forget she's made out water.

_**Alice**_: Who are you calling an animal!?!?

_**Kito**_: HOLY **** look at that!!!

(Kito pointed to his right and they saw huge dark clouds and a gigantic water spout in the center of the storm.)

_**Ace**_: So this is what you sensed at least ten minutes in advance? Wow you really do have animal senses.

_**Alice**_: Who are you calling an animal!!

_**Kito**_: Any of you guys notice that we're on some strange current?

_**Alice**_: This current is caused by the water spout; this current is mostly like a whirl pool except the farther away we are, the less likely we are to get sucked into it. In our case this current will send us straight to the next island.

_**Ace**_: okay now I'm really glad I met you.

(The boat has been sailing on the current for a while, and then Kito spotted an island ahead. The island seems uninhabited, with a jungle, and quietness. They dock on the island's shore and that's where today's adventure begins.)

_**Ace**_: Alright let's go exploring.

_**Kito**_: Yeah, this place looks harmless enough lets go.

_**Ace**_: How bout it Alice?

_**Alice**_: Nah, I think I'll stay on the ship, and stand guard. *transforms into her nine tailed fox form* I could care less about some island.

_**Ace**_: That's too bad, *grabs Alice and jumps into the waist deep water and carries her a shore*

_**Alice**_: *bites Ace* What'd you do that for?

_**Ace**_: You need to have some fun, you know loosen up.

_**Alice**_: How can I loosen up when the captain is an idiot and attracts trouble like a magnet?!

_**Ace**_: I do not.

_**Alice**_: Back on Volcano Island, you nearly caused the entire island to explode!

_**Ace**_: That would have happened anyways.

_**Alice**_: And the fact that have to baby sit you doesn't help either. *walks away and sits on the shore* Now when you two are done exploring I'll be waiting right here.

_**Kito**_: Man what's with her today?

_**Ace**_: I don't know, *yells at Alice* But you don't have to bite people's heads off!!

_**Alice**_: SHUT UP!! Because of you I've been under more stress than I've ever been in my entire life! Now GET LOST!

(As Ace and Kito walk off into the woods, Alice decides to take a nap on the shore *still in her nine tailed fox form*)

_**Kito**_: Do you think you went a little too far when you did that to Alice?

_**Ace**_: She needs to have some fun while she still can, because you're only young once, no matter how long it is.

_**Kito**_: What's that supposed to mean?

_**Ace**_: Uhh…

**(Flashback)**

_**Alice**_: Since I can walk on water don't you dare tell anyone my real age or my connection with the crystals, or I will stroll you out into the middle of the ocean **and hold you head under** **till the bubbles stopped!!**.

_**Ace**_: You're bluffing.

_**Alice**_: Try me.

**(End of Flashback)**

_**Kito**_: Ace? Hey Ace.

_**Ace**_: Huh?

_**Kito**_: So what was that supposed to mean?

_**Ace**_: Sorry, can't tell you.

_**Kito**_: Why?

_**Ace**_: If I told you then Alice will kill me, and she's not kidding.

_**Kito**_: Heheh I guess when it comes to secrets, Alice is ready to kill who ever is willing to spill their guts.

_**Ace**_: And I don't plain on dieing just yet.

**(Shore)**

_**Alice**_: Zzzzz…*sneeze* Zzzzz…

**(Forest)**

_**Ace**_: Hey look at this fruit, it looks tasty, lets eat it. (Ace picks up a pineapple shaped fruit that is purple *not devil fruit*)

_**Kito**_: Why not, this is a Soft Rock fruit.

_**Ace**_: Okay, Why is it called that?

_**Kito**_: Because the shell is as hard as a rock, while the inside is soft and tasty.

_**Ace**_: *gnaws on the fruit* Wow your right this is hard as a rock. *gnaw*

_**Kito**_: So why did you gnaw on the fruit when I got finished telling you that? And why are you still doing it?

_**Ace**_: I think if I gnawed on it a bit longer it would eventually break. *gnaw*

_**Kito**_: *I'm starting to think Alice was right about Ace.* Um…Ace? Maybe you should knock it against something?

_**Ace**_: *Starts banging it against a tree* What do think I'm doing? *Tree breaks* You've got to be kidding me.

_**Kito**_: Hey lets do some more exploring.

_**Ace**_: Yeah, but first I'm gonna pack some of this fruit for later.

(Ace packs up ten of the Soft Rock fruit and walks off with Kito to do some more exploring.)

_**???**_: Are they gone?

_**???2**_: Yeah

_**???3**_: Let's find their ship; I'm sure they have some valuables on bored.

_**???**_: They came from the south shore let's go.

_**???2&3**_: Right.

(The tree mysterious men head down the path which Ace and Kito just came from and make their way towards the south shore where Alice is taking her nap in her fox form.)

_**???**_: Well their ship isn't that big, but what do you expect from two people. Let's go.

_**???2&3**_: *silence*

_**???**_: What's wrong I said lets go.

_**???2**_: But boss look what's on the shore to your right.

_**???**_: *shocked* Is that what I think it is? *looking at Alice with disbelieve* It's the nine tailed fox, The Spirit of the ocean.

_**???3**_: But boss what's the ocean spirit doing here on the island?

_**???**_: I heard stories about it. It is said that when the ocean was formed magic was spread throughout the world, into the water, the fire, the earth, and even the wind. Out of each came an animal, the spirit of fire is the Phoenix, the spirit of the wind is the Griffin, the spirit of the earth is the Unicorn, and the sprit of water is the Nine Tailed Fox.

_**???2**_: So why is this mythical creature doing here?

_**???**_: I don't know, but let's capture the creature, It will be the newest edition to our circus.

_**???3**_: Yeah and if we have the nine tailed fox, we'll be famous.

_**???2**_: I have the rope and muzzle.

_**???**_: good thing that they are made out of sea stone.

_**???2**_: But how will sea stone help?

_**???**_: Just a felling. Now quickly before it wakes up, tie it down and put the muzzle on.

_**???2&3**_: Right Boss!

_**Alice**_: Zzzzz…

**(Forest)**

_**Kito**_: So what do you think those three guys wanted?

_**Ace**_: Eh, we probably were walking by while they were doing something, and they were just waiting for us to leave.

_**Kito**_: You think it was wise to let them be with Alice in her fox form so close by.

_**Ace**_: Alice is feisty and alert, What's the worst that could happen?

**(Northern Forest)**

_**Alice**_: *wakes up*

_**???2**_: Hey boss she's awake.

_**???**_: About time. *Walks up to Alice* Hey there girl, you sleep well? Oh and I wouldn't try growling if I were you, because that muzzle wouldn't allow it.

Alice: *Muzzle? What the? I'm in a cage, buy why-(remembers) Oh yeah I'm in my fox form, just perfect.*

_**???2**_: Got to hand it to the boss. If we didn't come across that idiot with black hair, and an orange hat; messing with the soft rock fruit, we never would have found our new circus attraction.

_**Alice**_: *Wait, idiot, black hair, orange hat. (calm) I'm going to kill him.*

**(Forest)**

_**Ace**_: *Sneeze* Hey ever get that feeling of impending doom before?

_**Kito**_: No.

_**Ace**_: What ever happened, Alice is pissed off and going to kill me.

_**Kito**_: Like that's anything new.

(Ace and Kito head back towards the boat to see what Alice is so mad about only to find she's not on the shore or the boat so they have to come up with a plain about what to do.)

_**Ace**_: She might have gone for a walk?

_**Kito**_: Yeah, but why are there one pair of paw prints, and three pair of show prints? None of which belong to the two of us.

_**Ace**_: Yeah and where she was sleeping then turns into drag marks with the three shoe prints.

_**Kito**_: Might as well follow them, It's not often you come across a blue fox with nine tails.

(Ace and Kito follow the drag marks through the forest to find Alice.)

_**Ace**_: Maybe they captured her, and now gonna sell her as an exotic pet. But if that's so couldn't she transform into her normal form and escape?

_**Kito**_: They could have drugged her, or used sea stone.

_**Ace**_: What's sea stone?

_**Kito**_: Sea Stone is a rare naturally occurring substance that can cancel out devil fruit powers, it drains them of their energy just like throwing them into the sea, and they can't use their powers.

_**Ace**_: Well if that's so then we have to rescue Alice. I just hope her getting caught wasn't our fault.

_**Kito**_: How could it be our fault, we were nowhere near her.

_**Ace**_: True, looks like she's not gonna be angry with us for once.

**(Northern Forest)**

_**Alice**_: *I swear if I see them again soon I will literally **BITE** his head off for this*

_**???2**_: Do you really think it's alright to do this?

_**???**_: We need her tame, or else once she gets out of that cage she'll run amuck. So we have no choice.

_**???3**_: But how do you know this will work?

_**???**_: Because according to legends, the four spirits cannot be tamed without a maiden, hence the young woman.

_**Alice**_: *What the heck are they talking about, I cannot be tamed by a "maiden".*

_**???2**_: Well it worked for the Unicorn, so it must work for the Nine Tailed Fox.

_**???**_: Right, bring the Unicorn and the maiden out here with the Nine Tailed Fox.

(Alice looked around to try and see what they meant, when she saw a beautiful white horse with a gorgeous single swirl horn that was sticking out of the forehead, with a pure white mane and hail. Walking beside the Unicorn was a young girl, wearing old looking boy clothes with medium length brown hair. She looked saddened by something as she walked the Unicorn towards the sunlit meadow where they sat down and the girl was petting the mythical creature as they seemed to enjoy being free. The three men dragged the cage Alice was in and placed it next to the girl who with one look Alice calmed down and laid down.)

_**Alice**_: *I'll play along till they think I've been tamed by this girl and let me out then I'm out of here. Then I'm going to track down Ace and make him pay for this.*

(The three men left Alice, the Unicorn and the girl alone in the meadow. The girl looked at Alice and inside the girl's eyes was nothing. No emotion, no feelings, no pain, no sadness, no nothing, just emptiness. She reached over and stuck her hand inside the cage and tried to take off the muzzle, which Alice let her; the unicorn started talking to her.)

_**Unicorn**_: Hi there my name is Azmaria, what's yours?

_**Alice**_: Alice, my name is Alice Heart.

_**Azmaria**_: I see so you're the immortal who ate the Wave-Wave fruit.

_**Alice**_: (jumpy) How do you know about the fruit?

_**Azmaria**_: Because the Wave-Wave fruit is two types a pure Logia type and a pure Zoan type. Yours is rare in both cases, your Logia type lets you live an immortals life and lets you control water, along with the Zoan which is classified in the Mythical Zoan types, which includes the Phoenix, the Griffin, you the Nine Tailed Fox, and me the Unicorn.

_**Alice**_: So you know that much huh? So do you know how to reverse the immortal life without ending it?

_**Azmaria**_: Sorry I don't.

_**Alice**_: Well thanks for nothing, now if I can just get this collar thing off, I will be able to transform back to my human form and leave.

_**Azmaria**_: It's no use not even Samantha can get the collars off.

_**Alice**_: Who is Samantha?

_**Azmaria**_: The girl sitting next to us.

_**Alice**_: Oh yeah, what wrong with her?

_**Azmaria**_: She's one who has lost her will to feel anything, after those men killed her parents she has become completely obedient to them.

_**Alice**_: Well she's not my problem, now I just have to get out.

_**???**_: So your not a spirit just another devil fruit user.

_**Alice**_: Right, Now let me out.

_**???**_: Now why would I do that when you're gonna be a new circus attraction?

_**Alice**_: A what!?

**(Forest)**

_**Ace**_: Huh? Hey Kito look at this. It's a poster.

_**Kito**_: Come one, come all to the mythical circus. We have lots of attractions to see including a Unicorn and, the Nine Tailed Fox?

_**Ace**_: Now **this** I have to see.

_**Kito**_: Should we try to save her?

_**Ace**_: We will, eventually. We just need to wait for her to make a ruckus, then we'll jump in. Until then we'll enjoy the show.

_**Kito**_: *So do they like or hate each other?*

(As the sun goes down Ace and Kito make there way to the circus tent and sneak into watch the show, and the three mysterious men do their best to train Alice for the show, and she decides to go along and when she can she will make a break for freedom.)

**(Circus Tent)**

_**???**_: Hello there everyone, my name is **Shuhan and I'm the owner of this exotic circus. And these are my two assistants Refuto, and Seigi.**

**(Stands)**

**_Ace_****: I wonder what their going to make Alice do.**

**_Kito_****: You're not all worried about her?**

**_Ace_****: Nope, she can take care of herself**

**_Kito_****: Whatever, we need to be prepared.**

**_Ace_****: Kito calm down it's a circus, what's the worst they can do?**

**(Backstage)**

**_Trainer_****: Now, now little critter, all you have to do is sit in that cage, walk around so people can see you and all your tails and look pretty, got it?**

_**Alice**_: *Pretty? You wouldn't know pretty even if it sat on you lap and called you mama, and if you don't let me out, I'll rip off you face!!*

**(Circus Tent)**

**_Shuhan_****:** Bravo, bravo. And now I would like everyone to come down here so you can see the two earthly animal spirits.

(The two cages come out with curtains and the audience comes and stands by each cage waiting to see what's in them.)

_**Kito**_: You think Alice could be in one of those cages?

_**Ace**_: Just listen for constant complaining and screaming.

_**Kito**_: You have a point.

_**Shuhan**_: And now I bring you. (Removes curtain one and two) The spirit of the earth; the Unicorn, and the spirit of the water; the Nine Tailed Fox.

(The crowd stares with almost tear filled gazes upon such beautiful and mystical creatures.)

_**Ace**_: Hey Alice!

_**Alice**_: *Ace? ACE GET ME OUT OF HERE!*

_**Ace**_: Hey say something would you?

_**Alice**_: *I cant you idiot I have this muzzle on!!*

_**Kito**_: Hey Alice, were here to rescue you.

_**Alice**_: *I'm going to KILL you Ace. It's your fault I got captured.*

_**Ace**_: Well let's get you out of here. You might want to get back. (Ace starts firing up his hand)

_**Kito**_: Wait Ace let me do it.

(Kito pulls out his sword and cuts the bars like a hot knife on butter, and also gets the muzzle off. The people see that and run out screaming.)

_**Shuhan**_: Hey what are you two doing to my attraction!?

_**Ace**_: Taking back my crew mate.

_**Alice**_: ACE!! Get this collar off me.

_**Ace**_: Oh right,

(Ace pulls as hard as he can but he can not pull off the collar.)

_**Ace**_: Maybe if I try to burn it…

_**Kito**_: *Uses his sword to cut the collar of* There happy?

_**Ace**_: How'd you do that?

_**Kito**_: *OMG I'm starting to get how Alice feels* The collar had some sea stone with it.

_**Ace**_: Ohh…and?

_**Kito**_: *If Alice doesn't kill him I might*

_**Shuhan**_: Why you brats, who dare you release the water spirit. She's the spirit of the water, a being reborn every 5,000 years, and I will no lose my chance to keep her so she will remain an immortal.

_**Ace**_: What do you mean by that?

_**Shuhan**_: The more in tune the four great spirits become with mortals, the more they become willing to give it up for them. Willing to trade immortality for the life of a mortal who will die soon any way, and I've brought it on myself to protect the four spirits, so they can continue to keep the balance of the world.

_**Ace**_: That's nice and all, but don't you think your going too far by having them looked upon by people?

_**Shuhan**_: Feeding them is just like feeding animals and that takes money, and as long as they stay with me they will be safe. And when I die I will make sure they are always protected.

_**Ace**_: What if they are not happy? What then?

_**Shuhan**_: The four spirits take on a solid form in order connect to the people and protect their territory, but in legends of old the spirits meet their end when they interact with mortals, mostly because they fall in love with them.

_**Ace**_: HAHAHAHA!!!!! I doubt Alice is capable of loving someone or something with her attitude. So there is really nothing to worry about with her. Besides if she stayed here, then the ships doctor, scientist, and cook would be gone as well.

_**Alice**_: *Transforms back into her human form* Besides I can't leave, until I accomplish my goal, and I've been closer to my goal after hanging out with this idiot then I have in my entire life.

_**Ace**_: See problem solved.

_**Alice**_: *Punches Ace in the arm*

_**Ace**_: OWW!! What was that for!?

_**Alice**_: Took you two long enough to get here, and that punch is because it's your fault that I got captured in the first place!!

_**Ace**_: How is it my fault!?

_**Alice**_: I heard these guys say quote un quote "if we didn't come across that idiot with black hair, and an orange hat; messing with the soft rock fruit we never would have found our new circus attraction"

_**Ace**_: I thought they were just hiking nearby, I didn't know they were gonna capture you.

_**Alice**_: You knew these people were near? *calm* Ace, lets rescue Azmaria.

_**Ace**_: Who?

_**Alice**_: The Unicorn. *walks over to Azmaria's cage* Kito some help please.

_**Kito**_: Is it me or is she way calmer then I thought she'd be?

_**Ace**_: I think she's going to kill me later.

_**Alice**_: Kito?

_**Kito**_: Huh, oh yeah.

(Kito pulls out his sword and makes quick work of the cage, frees Azmaria and removes her collar.)

_**Azmaria**_: Thank you, and if you wouldn't mind me and Samantha coming with you.

_**Ace**_: Who?

_**Azmaria**_: A kid with brown hair, who is my friend.

_**Ace**_: Oh about him.

**(Flashback)**

**(Behind the Circus Tent)**

_**Kito**_: Hey Ace are you sure you want to do this?

_**Ace**_: They might try to hold someone captive in order to keep Alice here. Shh...quick, hide.

_**Bodyguard**_: Now listen you little brat just sit here. and don't think about releasing the creatures again.

_**Ace**_: *Walks up the kid* Hey little boy are you alright?

_**Kito**_: Man your face is all burnt up and bruised, what happened?

_**Ace**_: Hey kid, were looking for a blue fox with nine tails and a stubborn personality, know where she is?

(The kid gets up and point towards the restricted area, just as a bodyguard shows up to see Ace and Kito near the kid.)

_**Bodyguard**_: Hey what are you two doing!!

(The bodyguard calls over four other guys and attacks the two trespassers, but Ace and Kito easily defeat them.

_**Ace**_: Well why don't you stick with us until we find Alice.

_**Kito**_: Good idea. *Wait what did I just say?* We'll wait in the stands, get Alice back then get the hell off this crazy island.

_**Ace**_: Come on Kito, where's your sense of adventure?

_**Kito**_: It died the day I decided to join your crew.

_**Ace**_: Any way lets go kid.

_**(End of Flashback)**_

_**Alice**_: Even when you set your mind to something you're an idiot.

_**Shuhan**_: I've heard enough, **Refuto, Seigi stop them before they escape with the spirits.**

**(Seigi and Refuto pull out two machetes each and attach Ace and Kito. While Shuhan pulls out a gigantic axe blade and goes after them as well. Kito pulls out his sword and heads for Seigi and Refuto and lets Ace handle Shuhan.)**

**_Seigi_****: So you're a swordsman as well huh?**

**_Refuto_****: Well no matter how good you are we are still better.**

**_Kito_****: You know *gets into a basic sword stance* I hate people who think they are strong when they are in fact weak.**

**_Refuto_****: You better watch your mouth!!**

**_Seigi_****: Yeah, too bad for you now you die!!!**

**(Kito stands his ground and as Refuto and Seigi raise their weapons to slice him into many pieces, Kito attacks. Refuto and Seigi are standing behind Kito, not moving then their clothes rip showing where Kito had cut them, and they collapsed. Ace who was dodging all of Shuhan's attacks sees Kito's style of attack and says.)**

**_Ace_****: *smiles* So what do you call that technique?**

**_Kito_****: Lighting Storm, 100 strikes.**

**_Ace_****: *whistles in amazement* I don't want to be hit with that. How are you doing Alice?**

**_Alice_****: What dose it look like?**

**(Alice was fighting off what seemed like hundreds of big buff guys, with her trident all ready out and fending them off. She gets all of the guards in front of her and raises her trident up to her waist and says as she attacks.)**

**_Alice_****: ****Single Tailed Trident Slash****. **

**(Alice attacks with such speed when she finishes her sentience she is on the other side of the large group, with her right arm stretched out to the right and still holding onto her trident. She calmly stands up straight and looks at them in time for the slash marks to violently appear and to watch them collapse.)**

**_Ace_****: Ouch, what was that?**

**_Alice_****: Tailed Trident Slash: One Thousand Years of Death.**

**_Ace_****: Nice.**

**_Shuhan_****: You should be watching your own fight *swings down axe***

**_Ace_****: *catches axe with his bare hand* And you should mind your manners. *sets axe on fire* Now let me teach you some manners. *lights his hand on fire* Shall we?**

**_Shuhan_****: A devil fruit!!**

**_Ace_****: That's right. Now ****FIRE FIST!!!!**

**(A big burst of fire hits Shuhan full force knocking him off the island and possibly out of existence.)**

**_Kito_****: Now that was pretty cool, but not so smart in the long run.**

**_Ace_****: Why?**

**_Alice_****: Cause now half the forest and even this tent is on fire.**

**_Ace_****: Oh. Well I guess we need to leave huh?**

**_Alice_****: Yup.**

**(Ace, Alice and Kito hurry to find an exit with out panicking when Azmaria and the kid show up and lead them out and they get towards the shore where their boat is.)**

**(South Shore)**

**_Ace_****: Thanks for the help Azmaria, and you too little boy.**

**_Kito_****: You and Azmaria must be really good friends huh?**

**_Azmaria_****: Um…Samantha is a...**

**_Ace_****: What's up with that why dose a boy have a girls name?**

**_Alice_****: Because ****HE**** is a ****SHE.**

**_Ace/Kito_****: HUH!?!?!? How did you know?**

**_Alice_****: Women's intuition, and because I met her earlier today.**

**_Ace_****: So how about you two join our crew?**

**_Azmaria_****: Thanks but no thanks. Samantha and I are good friends and I'm going to help her get her voice back.**

**_Ace_****: Well good luck with that. And who knows maybe next time we meet Samantha will be talking.**

**_Kito_****: That is if we ever meet again.**

**_Ace_****: We will all of us will.**

**_Kito_****: What makes you so sure?**

**_Ace_****: Just call it men's intuition.**

**_Alice_****: Well that's comforting *sarcastically***

**_Ace_****: Well we spent almost the entire day on this island, the sun is till up so why don't we head off, on our next adventure?**

**_Alice_****: What ever.**

**_Kito_****: Sure hanging around you sure makes me feel less like an idiot.**

**_Alice_****: So you have noticed to?**

**_Kito_****: Yup.**

**_Ace_****: LET'S GO!!!! Set the sails!! We're off to our next destination.**

**(The trio set sail and left that island but what went on there and what Shuhan said will never be forgotten, As the next island awaits a battle that will test their abilities and they will find out what the each other means to them.)**

**To Be Continued…**


	5. Chapter 5

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

Chapter 5: "Heart Attacks While Eating"

(Ace, Alice and Kito continue on their journey to find seven powerful gems called the Devil Fruit Crystals that can amplify a users devil fruit powers. They already now have three out of seven, the crystal of Darkness, Water, and Fire. They now set out further into the Grand Line in search of the remaining four, but along the way Alice was captured while in her Nine Tailed Fox form by a man who wanted the four Mythical Zoan creatures to keep their immortality and he had already captured the mythological symbol of earth, the Unicorn named Azmaria. After they escaped they promised to meet each other again someday on the Grand Line. Now the trio is back on course heading towards the island where the light crystal is located, and the trial of loyalty begins.)

**(Shadows)**

_**???(Women)**_: So Metashi failed? Figures, don't worry master. As you know Metashi had grown soft and full of himself while on that island. But I haven't, I have a plain to rid the world of those men and of course little Alice as well. You are talking to the Queen of Illusions.

**(Spade Pirate Ship)**

_**Ace**_: Come on Alice, I said I was sorry didn't I? How was I supposed to know that it would explode like that?

(After some time on the Grand Line, Ace had gotten bored and decided to help Alice with her ongoing experiment on plants by mixing together stuff that should never touch in liquid form, and Alice heard the explosion.)

_**Kito**_: Well you really did it this time.

_**Ace**_: Hi Kito, hey would you mind um reeling me in before I get eaten.

_**Kito**_: You made of fire; can't you just burn the ropes?

_**Ace**_: You know I would, but the fact is I'm dangling over the ocean and burning the ropes would just make me sink and drown, so a little help would be nice.

_**Kito**_: Sure no problem.

(Kito grabs the giant fishing pole and carefully pulls Ace in, and lays the pole of the floor of the boat and starts to untie him.)

_**Ace**_: Thanks, one hour dangling between life and death is enough for me.

_**Kito**_: I think Alice went a little too far with this one. You're the captain you should show her whose boss.

_**Ace**_: Just because I'm the captain doesn't mean I'm always right. Now hurry and untie me.

_**Alice**_: (Comes out of nowhere) Kito? Just what do you think you're doing?

_**Kito**_: umm…

(Silence)

_**Kito**_: I guess this is punishment for trying to free the prisoner.

_**Ace**_: I guess.

_**Kito/Ace**_: Alice!!! Were sorry, please untie us before we actually become fish food! Hey Alice!!!!

(After some time Alice finally untied Kito and Ace from the giant fishing pole and they soon docked at the island where the light crystal is, but what powers dose the crystal have? Kito, Ace, and Alice go to get more supplies and surch of the crystals whereabouts.)

_**Ace**_: Hey lets go inside this restaurant, maybe we can get some information.

_**Alice**_: So how are you going to go about asking for information about a crystal that most people doesn't know it exists.

_**Ace**_: Because if someone knows what were talking about then that means their the enemy right?

_**Alice**_: That's actually a good idea.

_**Kito**_: Thought I'd never hear you say that.

_**Alice**_: And Ace actually used that gum wad in his head for once. That's a big achievement.

_**Ace**_: *a little mad* You know I can hear you guys right?

_**Alice/Kito**_: Yeah, we know.

(After wandering around they enter a restaurant and all three sit at the counter, and Ace as usually orders lots of food and falls asleep in the middle of his conversation, And Kito and Alice just ignore him until he wakes up to begin his plan.)

_**Ace**_: Hey I was wondering something; do you know anything about a yellow crystal that amplifies devil fruit powers?

_**Owner**_: What are talking about? Nothing like that exists, and if it did why would it be here?

_**Ace**_: Just a hunch.

_**???**_: Did I just hear something about a powerful crystal?

(Ace, Alice and Kito turn around to see a woman in her mid 20's, long golden hair that ends at her waist, tall with fair skin, and a slim figure. She's wearing a black dress; clearly show cleavage, there's a cut in the dress on the left side that ends to show off her long stunning legs, wearing black high heeled shoes. Her face has a pleasant look, with red lipstick, and dangling purple earrings.)

_**???**_: Oh where are my manners, my name is Celli. And what might your three names be?

_**Ace**_: I'm Portgas D. Ace

_**Kito**_: I'm Kito.

_**Ace**_: And the animal with the violent attitude is Alice.

_**Alice**_: (gets up) Who are you calling an animal!! (Continues to argue in the background)

_**Celli**_: Are they always like this?

_**Kito**_: Pretty much.

_**Ace**_: Well what kind of head case ties their captain to a fishing pole and uses them as bait?!

_**Alice**_: The kind that can kick your ass.

_**Ace**_: There you admitted it, Now there's no need to deny it now.

_**Alice**_: Well I'm not gonna deny that if you keep talking, I'm gonna shove my foot down your throat.

_**Celli**_: Oh my you two seem to get along very well, so is she your girlfriend?

_**Alice**_: Not even in his dreams. And why is this any of your business?

_**Celli**_: I was saying that I might know where this powerful yellow crystal might be.

_**Ace**_: Good, where is it?

_**Alice**_: I don't trust you, So I'm going.

_**Celli**_: Why don't you trust me?

_**Alice**_: I barley trust anyone at that, and besides I can tell if someone has it in for me. So I advise you to listen well *glares at Celli* If you want to live long I suggest you stay far away from me.

_**Ace**_: You think she might be the enemy?

_**Alice**_: Exactly. If you two wanna stay here and get killed fine with me, that's two less idiots in the world *walks out and heads to the ship* Now I have to pick up supplies.

_**Celli**_: *sarcastically* Charming girl.

_**Ace**_: She's always like that.

_**Celli**_: So how about I treat you two nice boys to lunch and I'll tell you where the crystal is.

_**Ace**_: Sure.

_**Kito**_: Alright.

(Kito and Ace start eating and Celli just sits there with a glass of water smiling)

_**Celli**_: So how is it?

_**Ace**_: It's really good.

_**Kito**_: Yeah, So what about the crystal?

**(Somewhere in town)**

_**Alice**_: I really hope those two drop dead.

**(Tavern)**

_**Celli**_: Eat some more and then I'll tell all I know about the Light crystal.

_**Ace/Kito**_: The Ligh-*thud, asleep*

_**Celli**_: That was too easy. Now don't you worry boys, I'm not going to kill you in your sleep. The dreams you have will, because of my devil fruit power any damage you receive in your dreams will be inflicted on you by your own body. And because of the crystal I received from "Master" I can create your dreams to make you think you're in another world fighting monsters. Hehehehe.

**(Celli's Dream World)**

_**Ace**_: *wakes up* where am…I? *Looks around* What the?

_**Kito**_: *Yawn* Where am I? Huh? WHERE AM I!?

(Ace and Kito wake up to see that they are in a demon like world. Blood red dirt with rotting trees, and a death reddish purple sky and volcanoes all around, and neither can find each other.)

_**Ace**_: Well I guess this is a clear sign that Celli is the enemy but…Where am I? Well guess there's no choice but to find my way back to the island from where ever I am.

(Other part of that world)

_**Kito**_: Alice is going to kill us for sure. But first I need find that nimrod of a captain.

(Both sides of the dream world)

_**Ace/Kito**_: Whoa what is that!?

_**Ace**_: I see a huge giant. *cocky grin* Well this might not be so bad.

_**Kito**_: Huh? It's a goblin, *smile* Lets play.

_**Ace/Kito**_: Well I guess I have to kill this thing in order to find my way back.

**(Tavern)**

_**Celli**_: Yes in order to escape you have to kill the monster that is each other. So which one will it be?

**(Somewhere in Town)**

**Alice**: Well I have all the supplies we need to last us for the next couple of days, I just hope they didn't get into more trouble, maybe that women was nice and has no evil intent what so ever. Yeah (Sarcastically) Right.

**(Celli's Dream World)**

(Ace charges at the giant full force and without thinking. While Kito does the same with his sword ready to use quick spin blade attacks.)

_**Ace**_: Heh **Fire Fist!! ** Huh? Why can't I use my devil fruit powers? Well everyone has to have a challenge.

(The giant raises his huge stone axe and brings it down on Ace but he manages to jump back and tries to study his opponent's moves but he gets a small cut on the upper part of his arm)

_**Kito**_: Heh. This red goblin is pretty good; he managed to dodge my drop attack. I might have to go all out for this one.

(Kito gets into his stance to use the 100 lighting strike attack.)

_**Kito**_: Heh, Not to shabby. Now let's see you dodge this. **Lighting Storm, 100 strikes!!**

(Kito lunges forward wielding his sword in his right hand, pulls back his arm back, jumps up 5 ft. disappears and ends up behind the green goblin with lightning quick speed, takes a deep breath and turns around.)

_**Ace**_: Man that giant sure is quick, but his moves were so slow to my eyes. Now it's my turn.

(Ace quickly runs towards one of the trees with the giant closing in and as the giant tries to kill him Ace uses the tree as a shield. Then he jumps into the air and delivers a spin kick on the left side of the giant's face sending him flying.)

_**Ace**_: Heh, how'd you like that?

_**Kito**_: grrr (gets up) I guess this goblin is good with hand to hand combat. Seems like this is going to be a battle of endurance, let's see what you got!? (Sheaths sword)

_**Ace**_: Looks like you want to fight hand to hand, heh *cocky smile* fine with me. BRING IT!!

**(Tavern)**

_**Celli**_: Looks like they're going to get serious. But at this rate it might take a while before one of them dies, but it doesn't matter I've got all the time in the world.

**(Spade Pirate Ship)**

_**Alice**_: *Sigh* Those two are really taking their sweet time getting back here. Maybe they passed out or had heart attacks while eating.

**(Celli's Dream World)**

_**Kito**_: Man goblin or not this thing is a deceit fighter.

(Kito holds his sword horizontal to his chest and charges and when he gets face to face to the goblin and starts swinging is sword rapidly with accuracy that makes him look like a maniac. While Ace is easily dodging and counter attacking the Giant, it keeps dodging his attacks as well.)

_**Ace**_: Something strange is going on.

_**Kito**_: I don't get it.

_**Ace**_: No matter how many time I hit it.

_**Kito**_: It just keeps getting up.

_**Ace**_: And this fighting style is also familiar.

_**Kito**_: I know I've seen those moves before.

_**Ace**_: It's almost as if I'm.

_**Kito**_: Fighting someone I know.

_**Ace/Kito**_: It's as if I'm fighting…(Realization)

**(Town)**

_**Alice**_: I can't believe I have to make sure those two gum wads are still alive.

**(Tavern)**

_**Celli**_: Looks like they figured it out, time for me to make an appearance.

**(Celli's Dream World)**

(As soon as Ace and Kito realized who they were fighting they both showed up in front of each other in their true forms.)

_**Ace/Kito**_: Hey it worked.

_**Kito**_: Well you put up a good fight.

_**Ace**_: Same to you. But if it comes down to us fighting in the real word I want you to fight me with everything you've got.

_**Kito**_: Same here, but if we realize what's going on, shouldn't we have woken up?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, maybe that woman is going to make an appearance.

_**Celli**_: Wow your not as dumb as I thought, but sadly you both are gonna have to die.

(Celli shows up in the Dream World in a red plastic spandex suit, clearly showing cleavage, with high healed boots, and a whip.)

_**Ace**_: You're welcome to try but answer me this, Why are you working for the guy called Master?

_**Celli**_: Because when "Master" rules the world, he'll give me the life crystal which will give me eternal youth and beauty.

_**Ace/Kito**_: Huh?

_**Kito**_: why do you want that?

_**Celli**_: You two don't understand women at all do you, what woman wouldn't want to stay young and beautiful forever.

_**Ace**_: I can name one.

_**Celli**_: Oh you mean Alice, It was all part of my plan to make her mad and leave. You should try to be more attentive like her, because she could tell if she stayed she might have been killed. And even thou she didn't show it I could tell that she doesn't want to see you two die.

_**Kito**_: Her?

_**Ace**_: Worried about us?

_**Ace/Kito**_: XD yeah right!!

_**Celli**_: You couldn't tell? How sad, but I don't blame you. If you lived for 5,000 years wouldn't you want to keep your feelings about others to yourself?

**Kito**: 5,000 years? Hey Ace what is she talking about?

_**Ace**_: Huh? Oh um…I don't know.

_**Kito**_: Don't play dumb; you're stupid enough as it is, so talk, what does she mean by 5,000 years and what does it have to do with Alice?

(While Kito is trying to get his captain to talk, Ace keeps turning his head to keep from making eye contact.)

_**Celli**_: Oh, so the captain already knows her secret. But why didn't she tell you? Well I think if you three are going to continue on the Grand Line you should be aware too, don't you think?

_**Kito**_: Ace!! What is she talking about?

_**Ace**_: Alice threatened; no I promised her I wouldn't tell you. Sorry.

_**Celli**_: So she doesn't want anyone to know her little secret, well since you captain knows so what's the harm in telling you, huh Kito?

_**Ace**_: Alice doesn't want people to know because she's alone enough as it is without people knowing **that**.

_**Celli**_: True, but if she doesn't tell them then they wont know the real her and they would feel betrayed.

_**Kito**_: I have NO clue what you two are talking about; you talk about it like keeping secrets is a bad thing. Alice has her reasons for not telling me, but if she wants me to know I'll listen, because after that I'm going back to tuning her out.

_**Celli**_: Oh that's so sweet…sort of, and what about you oh mighty Spade pirate captain?

_**Ace**_: What?

_**Celli**_: Weren't you listing to a thing I've said!?!?

_**Ace**_: Sorry Kito and I listen to Alice chew us out every day, so we've gotten into the habit of tuning her out. You kind of talk like Alice so this whole time I was tuning you out.

_**Celli**_: Oh my AHH!! Can't you concentrate on anything for more than five seconds!?

_**Kito**_: Don't even try; he just loves jumping head first without thinking.

_**Celli**_: Well you two should try to find a way out or else you're gonna die. *cracks her whip*

_**Ace**_: If we beat you then I guess we get out.

_**Kito**_: My thoughts exactly.

_**Celli**_: Now you boys would actually and willingly fight and beat up a lady just to get out of a tough situation?

_**Ace/Kito**_: That's the plan. Because if we didn't we wouldn't get to travel around with Alice on the Grand Line.

_**Celli**_: You guys will be fun.

(Celli swings her whip to hit both of them but Ace blocks with his left arm causing the whip to wrap around and tighten.)

_**Celli**_: Oh no!!

(Ace yanks his arm hard pulling Celli toward him, but she lets go in the nick of time before Ace punches her. Celli jumps pretty far and steps back to hide and come up with a plan. But Kito is face to face with her and gives her a nice solid punch in the stomach, knocking her unconscious.)

_**Kito**_: Well that was easer than I thought.

_**Ace**_: I was hoping for a better fight.

_**Kito**_: So when do we wake up?

_**Ace**_: Hey maybe if we knock each other out we'll wake up.

(They find some large rocks and crack them over each other's head. *I don't know why Kito went along with this idea.*)

**(Tavern)**

_**Alice**_: Welcome back gum wads.

(Ace and Kito wake up on the Spade Pirate ship, with bandages over their wounds)

_**Ace**_: What hell happened?

_**Kito**_: And why does my head hurt?

_**Ace**_: And why is the enemy on our ship?

_**Kito**_: Wait…

_**Ace/Kito**_: WHAT!?

_**Alice**_: So what do you think Celli? Did they pass or did they fail?

_**Celli**_: Well they did fight the first thing they saw which was each other, and they did manage to figure out the person they were fighting was each other, and they also didn't hesitate to beat me in order to get out so they can continue on their journey.

_**Alice**_: compared to the others you've tested how well did they do?

_**Celli**_: the others panicked, begged, and even went straight to killing each other. Pitiful really, so my final verdict is "YOU PASS"

_**Ace/Kito**_: WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON HERE!?!?!

_**Celli**_: Well Alice should we tell them?

_**Alice**_: Celli was an old friend of mine who I met six years ago.

_**Celli**_: I figured out Alice's little secret and agreed to help her find the Devil Fruit Crystals. So I joined the man called "Master" and like he said it was one of the crystals that she was looking for.

_**Alice**_: And the reason I returned to the Grand Line was because I received a letter from Celli saying she knows where most of the crystals are and who has them.

_**Ace**_: That part I get. But why did she trap us in a dream world hoping to kill us?

_**Celli**_: Not kill, teach. I was trying to see if you two are capable of continuing to sail the Grand Line, so I put you two through a test. And it was all Alice's idea.

_**Kito**_: Hey!!

_**Alice**_: You two should be grateful!! Kito, Ace, Celli, I'm going to tell you this once and only once so pay attention. I'm really 5,000 years old. I ate a devil fruit called the Wave-Wave fruit and it somehow stopped my aging process, 1,000 years ago in the hopes of finding a way to get my body to age again I developed the devil fruit crystals. I had some friends who ate devil fruits that can be amplified by the crystals and they tested the effects and how they can work as well. But after some time had gone by all seven crystals were stolen and they were used to create the Void Century. Now as I was heading back to the Grand Line Ace had already found the bracelet and Log Pose that would be able to find the other crystals, unfortunately who ever puts on the bracelet with out all the crystals on can't get it off.

_**Kito**_: So that's why you never take off that thing. *Snicker* it's stuck to your arm.

_**Alice**_: So because of that and the fact Ace won't let me cut off his hand to get it off, I have to travel with him in order to find the crystals and stop "Master" from creating a new void century.

_**Kito**_: So that's why you're so determined.

_**Celli**_: Here Alice, the Light crystal I promised.

_**Ace**_: So you were never bad, you were just helping a friend out. And I won't let you cut off my hand because I need it!!

_**Alice**_: I can put it back on.

_**Ace**_: With what!? Staples and duck tape!?

_**Alice**_: I'm a doctor moron!!!

_**Ace**_: you'll sew my hand back on and wrap it in bandages!? NO WAY!!

_**Alice**_: Your proof positive the male gender is going nowhere!!

_**Ace**_: And your proof positive that the female gender is short tempered!

_**Alice**_: I'm only like that because the captain of the spade pirates is a complete idiot!!

(They continue to argue in the background.)

_**Kito**_: And here they go again.

_**Celli**_: So do they like or hate each other?

_**Kito**_: I'm still trying to figure that one out.

_**Ace**_: So what would you have done if we failed!?

_**Alice**_: Celli would have killed you.

_**Kito**_: Yeah, you had plenty of opportunities to do so. So why not?

_**Celli**_: Because you two went right to fighting each other instead of panicking or wandering around.

_**Ace**_: I only fought because I thought if I'd beat him he'd tell me how to get out.

_**Kito**_: Yeah same here.

_**Alice**_: See what I have to deal with?

_**Celli**_: I feel your pain.

_**Kito**_: Hey Celli if you worked for "Master" and you're the owner of the light crystal, then where's your partner?

_**Celli**_: Oh yes…I forgot about him. He's on a different island not too far from here. He's just like me, never really had any intention of letting "Master" have his way.

_**Alice**_: *puts the Light crystal in the bracelet* Well the color the log pose just changed to is gray, that means it's the wind crystal.

_**Ace**_: Wind? No problem.

_**Alice**_: Actually I think it can work to our advantage.

_**Kito**_: Why is that?

_**Celli**_: Wind only makes fire stronger.

_**Ace/Kito**_: Huh?

_**Celli**_: *sigh* think of it like this, a large fire is burning then the wind blows on it, the fire gets bigger and spreads on plants and grass burning everything in its path, and the wind blows again making the fire spread more.

_**Ace/Kito**_: Oh.

_**Celli**_: *sigh* now I feel really sorry for Alice. She must have the patience of a saint.

_**Alice**_: Well what do you expect from their babysitter.

_**Ace**_: Patience my ass, this woman will wail on people.

_**Alice**_: Only when they set my experiments back six months.

_**Ace**_: I said I was sorry.

_**Alice**_: Not sorry enough!!

_**Ace**_: Hey Celli since your good friends with Alice how about you join our crew?

_**Celli**_: Really!? *happy* I can? Wait why?

_**Ace**_: We could use a lookout, or a mapmaker.

_**Celli**_: Well I do need to get more sun, and I have to be observant. Alright I'll join!

_**Ace**_: Alright, Hey Alice how about you whip up a feast to celebrate our two newest crew members.

_**Alice**_: Two?

_**Ace**_: Yeah when we find her partner we'll have him join two…as soon as we can find him.

_**???**_: Yo Celli who the heck are these guys?

(Everyone looks to the right to see who said that, when a man with black shoes, black long pants with a tight black sleeveless shirt with the collar all the way under his chin. Silver hair tied in a low pony tail with the tied hair ending just after the neck. Two piercing golden eyes with a scar across the right eye, and a huge sword that seems to be covering half his back strapped on his back in a black sheath.)

_**Celli**_: Oh Raito there you are, we were just coming to pick you up to join this crew.

_**Raito**_: Me join a pirate crew? Sound like fun, sure I'll join.

_**Ace**_: Who are you?

_**Raito**_: I'm Raito; Celli's partner and childhood friend as well.

_**Ace**_: I'm Ace I'm the captain of the Spade Pirates.

_**Alice**_: I'm Alice, the cook, doctor and the scientist of the crew.

_**Kito**_: And I'm Kito, I'm the shipwright, Inventor, and a swordsman on this ship.

_**Celli**_: I'm now the ships lookout and mapmaker.

_**Raito**_: Heh, Well I'm a heavy blade wielding swordsman, and I can navigate better then Celli, and I can sew.

_**Ace**_: Heheh, good enough, Welcome to the crew you two!!

_**Alice**_: Heh I brought some drinks to celebrate.

_**Ace**_: Alright!!

_**Spade Pirates**_: KANPAI!!!

**To Be Continued…**


	6. Chapter 6

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

Chapter 6: "IT"

(Ace, Alice and Kito continue on their journey to find seven powerful gems called the Devil Fruit Crystals that can amplify a users devil fruit powers. They now have four out of the seven crystals, the Water, Darkness, Fire, and Light and two new crew members, Celli the woman who had the light crystal and is an old friend of Alice's who used her devil fruit powers to put Ace and Kito through a test of endurance, persistence and loyalty. After which Celli joined the crew along with her assigned partner and childhood friend Raito, a heavy blade fighter, who were both working for "Master" as a way to get their hands on one of the crystals to give to Alice. Now the Spade Pirates has five crew members sailing towards the Wind crystal, but they dock at a gloomy island with a deathly warning.)

**(Shadow Island) **

(The Spade Pirate dock at a gloomy looking island in hopes to get out of the storm)

_**Celli**_: Well this is…charming.

_**Raito**_: Umm…yeah…no.

_**Kito**_: Why the heck is everyone so gloomy looking?

_**Alice**_: What ever happened here must have been bad.

_**Ace**_: maybe they are depressed or afraid of something.

_**???**_: Right you lad.

_**Ace**_: Hmm?

_**???**_: Me name is Old Jack; I'm the lighthouse watcher.

(Old Jack is an old man with messy short gray hair, blind in his right eye, wearing pirate like clothes and a very old pirate hat.)

_**Ace**_: Um okay, so Old Jack why is everyone so…depressed?

_**Old Jack**_: Ah that my friends cannot be told in the open, come to me lighthouse and get out of the rain and let Old Jack tell you about *whispers to the Pirates* "IT"

_**Kito**_: IT-(Old Jack covers his mouth)

_**Old Jack**_: You must not say that word in the open, now come.

(The Spade Pirates follow Old Jack to his lighthouse on the far end of the island. When they entered the lighthouse was covered with pictures of bodies found on this island's shore and news paper articles on the subject. They entered the kitchen which was a mess and they were offered seats as Old Jack sat in one.)

_**Ace**_: So what is this "IT" you don't want us to say in the open?

_**Old Jack**_: Look out the window behind me, you see that island covered in mist? That is the Island of Death. 30 years ago a criminal escaped from a marine prison ship that was transporting a psychotic man, who killed, gutted, and ate his victims. All while he was in a clown suit. After a year of terror the marines were finally able to capture him, but a violent storm came and the man escaped by slaughtering the guards and crashing the ship on the island. From then on he has killed anyone who has dared to set foot on that island.

_**Alice**_: I feel like I've heard this from somewhere, but I'm not sure.

_**Old Jack**_: We thought we were rid if "IT" when Gol D. Roger came by around 23 years ago, he said that he wanted to explore that island and that if met "IT" he would rid the world of him. Sure enough he came back in a week and said that " "IT" will no longer be torturing this world with his existence." and then he left. There were no more killings on that island until the news of Gol D. Roger's execution was confirmed. As if "IT" was afraid of him he stayed hidden, now he has been killing even more, like he was making up for lost time without leaving that island.

_**Kito**_: So why doesn't the marines go and use a war ship to take that nut case down?

_**Old Jack**_: "IT" has the power to control the dead. Skeletons, corpse, of any person or animal that dies on that island their body will become his puppet to use as he wishes. Many tried but all failed.

_**Raito**_: Wow that guy is a first class nut case, what the heck happened to that man to turn him into a psycho killer in a clown costume?

_**Old Jack**_: No one knows, I warn ye all stay away from the island of death, you may stay the night but leave when morning comes and don't go near that island.

_**Celli**_: Why do you care so much?

_**Old Jack**_: Heh, when I first saw you young man (points at Ace) you reminded me of Gol D. Roger, and the entire time I was telling this story the look on your face was "I want to fight this guy" But if Gol D. Roger couldn't take "IT" down what makes you think you can?

_**Ace**_: I like a good challenge.

_**Old Jack**_: Your going aren't you?

_**Ace**_: Yup, you guys wanna come too?

_**Celli**_: Of course you never know what you'll find on that island.

_**Raito**_: And if that rumor about the puppet corpse is true I can have some sword practice.

_**Kito**_: Same here, I'm defiantly going.

_**Alice**_: There could be some plants I could use for medicine, and there is something about that crazy guy that sounds familiar, so I'm going to confirm something.

_**Old Jack**_: So young pirates what are your names?

_**Alice**_: Alice.

_**Kito**_: Kito.

_**Celli**_: Celli.

_**Raito**_: Raito.

_**Ace**_: And I'm the captain Portgas D. Ace. Together all five of us are the Spade Pirates.

_**Old Jack**_: That be some crew ye got there, *sigh* Nothing I say will make ye stay so why don't your crew stay here tonight and set out tomorrow bright and early.

_**Ace**_: Thank you, that's very kind of you.

_**Alice**_: Hey Celli how about we repay this old man's kindness by helping with the cleaning.

_**Celli**_: Yeah, this place could use a women's touch. I'll handle the kitchen.

_**Alice**_: and I'll take care of the living room and hallway.

(After the night ended the Spade Pirates get on their ship and head out for the Island of Death were the psycho killer known as "IT" lives and their going for the challenge of the person the Gol D. Roger couldn't rid. As their sailing towards the island Ace starts talking to Alice.)

_**Ace**_: So Alice what did you find out about this "IT"?

_**Alice**_: Huh?

_**Ace**_: The fact that you and Celli were helping the old man clean up was because you wanted to know more about "IT". So what did you find?

_**Alice**_: I'm sure I've heard of this thing before, but this was 30 years ago and I was in this area around that time, but there is something not right about this.

_**Ace**_: Like what? The old man being to willing to let us go there, or the fact that he let you mess with all those paper clippings on the subject?

_**Alice**_: Not that, it's something else, something sinister is coming. And I know I've felt this before, I just can't remember where.

_**Ace**_: I'm sure it will comeback once you meet this "IT" monster.

_**Alice**_: In any case there is one thing the old man didn't tell you about "IT"

_**Celli**_: I thought so.

_**Kito**_: So what is it? What did the old man leave out?

_**Alice**_: Apparently Old Jack was a pirate captain who landed at that island 25 years but he was the only living body that was found floating to the shore of Shadow Island when that pirate crew disappeared. And over the years many pirate ships and their bodies disappeared.

_**Ace**_: I bet because of that he's wanted revenge for that cracked nut killing his crew, but he wasn't strong enough, so he probably hoped Gold Roger really killed him, but when he found out "IT" was still alive he probably lead many pirates who wanted fame to that island in hopes of getting his revenge for him.

_**Raito**_: Well looks like were gonna be the one's to get his revenge for him because I don't plain on dying yet.

_**Celli**_: And we might find some of the pirate's treasure on the island.

_**Ace**_: Walking copses or not I'll take them down all in one shot, hidden treasure will be nice, we'll just take as our zombie killing price, it'll be a chance to see this island's décor, and our chance to explore. Either way we're not coming down till we take out that psycho killer clown.

_**Kito**_: Is that something you've prepared, or did you just rhyme that many times in a row by accident?

_**Ace**_: Yeah that was weird wasn't it?

_**Kito**_: Maybe you were a leprechaun in a past life.

_**Ace**_: Huh? I'm not short!

_**Alice**_: Kito it's no use, I don't think he gets the joke. Any way there's a place we can dock and start exploring.

_**Ace**_: Right. Alright everyone lets dock, pull up the sails, drop the anchor, lock everything up, and let's go on a clown hunting adventure.

(Everyone does as their captain orders and the come a shore where Ace devises a plan.)

_**Ace**_: I think we should split up and surch the island.

_**Celli/Raito/Alice/Kito**_: Right.

_**Ace**_: Alice. You Celli and Raito handle the left side of the island, while Kito and myself handle the right side. The ship is docked directly dividing the island, we'll use that to determine the line on this side. As we sailed around I saw a ruined ship with a jolly roger on it. It had a red mustache with a red bandana across the left eye, it was wrecked directly opposite of our ship, so that will be the dividing line for the other side. Here, (Hands everyone a two flairs) the bright green one is if you find zombies and walking skeletons, and the red one is if you find "IT" and there are ten total, one color for each person in case anyone gets separated and meets "IT" the clown.

_**Alice**_: I'm surprised.

_**Kito**_: Surprised that he came prepared?

_**Alice**_: No surprised that he thought this through with detail.

_**Ace**_: At least give me some credit, I'm not stupid you know.

_**Alice/Kito/Celli**_: Really.

_**Raito**_: What does that mean.

_**Celli**_: You'll learn.

_**Ace**_: Alright let's go.

(Now the Spade pirates head off in the directions as the were told to go to surch for "IT" along with a vast amount of treasure that might have been collected over the 30 years boats and ships have disappeared. Ace and Kito are wandering around in a village ruin, completely deserted in the middle of the forest on the right side of the island where their ship is docked. They start wandering around and start to enter each house one at a time.)

**(Right Side of the Island)**

_**Ace**_: Wow I never thought people used to live on this island.

_**Kito**_: They probably left long before "IT" showed up.

_**Ace**_: Why did "IT" have to be a clown, I hate clown that try to make you laugh, makes them the creepiest.

_**Kito**_: Bad experience?

_**Ace**_: No, their just creepy.

_**Kito**_: So what are we looking for?

_**Ace**_: Hmm…well anything that looks interesting…and walking corpses and skeletons.

_**Kito**_: Like those?

(Ace looks over to where Kito was pointing and sees zombies and skeletons holding weapons ready to attack.)

_**Ace**_: Well looks like the inhabitants of the island has come to greet us.

_**Kito**_: Shall we greet them in return?

_**Ace**_: Lets.

**(Left Side of the Island)**

_**Celli**_: If you thought Shadow Town was depressing, just get a look at this place.

_**Alice**_: No wonder that psycho clown made this his home.

_**Raito**_: Celli I'm going to transform into my white wolf form, maybe I can pick up that clowns scent.

_**Alice**_: You ate a Zoan type devil fruit?

_**Raito**_: Yeah, it's the Inu-Inu No Mi White Wolf Model.

_**Alice**_: Heh, don't tell Ace that.

_**Celli**_: Why not?

_**Alice**_: He won't hesitate to make dog and animal jokes any chance he gets.

_**Raito**_: Oh come on it can't be that bad.

_**Alice**_: Trust me, three jokes in and you'll want to kill him.

_**Raito**_: I'll keep that in mind.

(Raito starts taking the form of a white wolf and gets on all fours and then fully transforms.)

_**Alice**_: Now you really need to be careful when you go into that form when around Ace, he will be merciless with the jokes.

_**Celli**_: So do you smell a strange scent?

_**Raito**_: yeah, but it's covered with different scents of blood. Like a thing covered with different scents of blood.

_**Alice**_: That must be the clown.

_**Raito**_: Follow me I have the scent.

_**Alice/Celli**_: Right!

(Alice, Celli and Raito are heading towards a weird blood soaked scent, through a forest, when a storm is coming.)

_**Celli**_: I wonder how Ace and Kito are doing without their babysitter.

(Just then a bright green flair shoots up into the sky)

_**Alice**_: Does that answer you question?

_**Raito**_: The zombies went after Ace and Kito?

_**Celli**_: Maybe because their in a smaller group than us.

_**Alice**_: No, it's because Ace attracts danger just like a dead guy attracts vultures.

**(Right Side of the Island)**

_(Creepy Clown Laugh)_

_**Ace**_: I don't get what's so funny?

_**Kito**_: I thought clowns made everyone else laugh?

_**IT**_: Hi there, I'm "IT"; Do you know what can no longer move and is warm and red all over?

_**Ace**_: A cooked desert strawberry?

_**Kito**_: A dead red fish? Wait what's a desert strawberry?

_**Ace**_: It's a poisonous breed of spider that looks like a strawberry. If you eat it you suddenly die a few days later.

_**Kito**_: Okay, I have to ask how you know that.

_**Ace**_: You think I'd come to the Grand Line without knowing stuff like that?

_**Kito**_: Yes I thought you did.

_**IT**_: _(Creepy Clown Laugh)_ You two get along so well, but both you answers are wrong, the answer is a fresh gutted corpse. _(Creepy Clown Laugh)_

_**Ace**_: Alright nut case, I'm here for one thing, and one thing only, to challenge you to a fight and win.

_**Kito**_: Same here, prepare to meet your maker freak!!

_**IT**_: I rather not *BOOM* (uses a smoke bomb and disappears)

**(Left Side of the Island)**

_(Creepy Clown Laugh *use your imagination*)_

_**Celli**_: What was that?

_(Creepy Clown Laugh)_

_**Raito**_: Sounds like there's a clown on the island.

_(Creepy Clown Laugh)_

_**Alice**_: And I don't think he's here to make us laugh either.

_(Creepy Clown Laugh)_

_**Alice**_: Show yourself "IT"!!!

_**IT**_: Hi there, I'm IT and I have a question for you. What can you see clearer the dirtier it gets?

_**Raito**_: A chalkboard?

_**Celli**_: White water?

_**Alice**_: The Wind.

_**IT**_: Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding, Ding. Correct answer young lady with the blue hair. Your prize is a quick and painless death.

_**Alice**_: I think I'll pass.

_**IT**_: But that will have to wait for a while, I'll let you guys live long enough to see the sun set tomorrow, but then it's lights out for good _(Creepy Clown Laugh)_

_**Alice**_: I think it might be a good idea for us to meet up with Ace and Kito back at the ship.

_**Celli**_: Yeah like they say there is strength in numbers.

**(Right Side of the Island)**

_**Ace**_: AWW come on the moment that demented clown left all the zombies died without me getting to fight them.

_**Kito**_: "IT" must really love messing with us.

_**Ace**_: Let's meet up with the others back at our ship, maybe then we can surch in a group to find out more about "IT"

_**Kito**_: Yeah good idea, *shutters* I hate clowns.

**(Spade Pirate's Ship)**

_**Ace**_: So what do we know?

_**Alice**_: "IT" likes to give people riddles.

_**Raito**_: Yeah, but Alice was the only one to get the riddle right.

_**Kito**_: He asked me and Ace a riddle but we both got it wrong and then we tried to attack him.

_**Ace**_: but he used a smoke bomb and got away.

_**Celli**_: Well me and Raito here got the riddle wrong, but when he said Alice got it right he said he'll let her live long enough to see the sun set tomorrow.

_**Ace**_: Hey maybe we can trick "IT" into giving a hint about who he is by riddles, Alice you'll be the one to trick him.

_**Alice**_: Why me!?

_**Ace**_: Your 5,000 years old, you can out smart anyone, including some psychotic 50 year old clown. And if we want to get him off our backs while searching you can give him a tough riddle and he'll leave to solve it.

_**Alice**_: What makes you think he'll leave?

_**Ace**_: We don't, but it's worth a try.

_**Alice**_: There you go with a half-ass plan.

_**Ace**_: Don't worry, once we get a good idea about who "IT" is, and after we explore this island, then I'll come up with a full proof plan and trap for "IT".

_**Raito**_: Why don't we capture "IT" then find out who he is?

_**Ace**_: When we catch him, I want to know who he is, and rub how we found out and his plan in his face.

_**Kito**_: Now that is worth it.

_**Alice**_: And since our captain is a blithering idiot, I guess I'll have to do all the thinking about who "IT" is right?

_**Ace**_: Ah, rolling out the casual insults are we? Well you are the smartest one in the group.

_**Alice**_: Fine. But why are we stuck with a captain like you?

_**Ace**_: I don't know, but we better move fast, we need to the clues we need before sundown tomorrow. Let's go!!!

(As the day starts to turn to night the Spade pirates have a plan and head back into the forest to surch for clues about "IT" when the find a run down mansion hidden in the darkest part of the forest. The mansion is large and fancy with a iron fence and gate, it's unkempt gardens caused the plants to grow wildly enough that it looks like they could come alive and attack. Raito decides to transform into his white wolf form and walks beside Celli on her left side while Alice is walking on her right side with Kito behind them with his sword in hand ready to slash anything that tries to attack them, and Ace is in front using his devil fruit powers to turn his right hand into a torch to light the way as he leads them into the house and into "IT's" lair. Now they enter the main hallway that seems to go on forever with suits of armor in an evenly spaced row on each side and as their walking towards the main door something happens.)

_**Ace**_: Now this is just creepy.

_**Celli**_: I agree it feels like there are a bunch of eyes looking at you.

_**Raito**_: *cough* oh man what's that smell!?

_**Kito**_: What smell?

_**Alice**_: *cough* I smell it too. It's awful.

_**Ace**_: I don't smell anything.

_**Alice**_: Remember moron, me and Raito each ate a Zoan type devil fruit, our sense of smell is stronger that yours you idiot.

_**Raito**_: She's right; Foxes and Wolves have one strongest sense of smell then any other animal.

_**Ace**_: Fascinating, but I do feel like we're being watched.

_**Kito**_: Maybe it's because of these suits of armor.

_**Celli**_: Yeah they look like they could come to life any minute now.

_**Alice**_: Well because of "IT's" powers it's a pretty safe bet.

_**Celli**_: Alice, did I ever mention I'm afraid of the supernatural, like ghosts and zombies?

(Suddenly the Spade pirates are completely surrounded by every suit of armor in that hallway.)

_**Ace**_: You and Alice have GOT to work on your timing for these things!

_**Raito**_: Yeah, how about less bickering and more killing these things so we can capture "IT"!!

_**Ace**_: Let's Party!!

(Ace leaps into the air and jump kicks one of the zombies to start the zombie massacre. Celli pulls out her whip, Kito draws out his sword, and Raito pulls out his huge zanbatō *look it up*, Alice takes out her trident, while Ace turns his hand into fire and simultaneously jumps in five different directions and begins to slaughter the zombies.)

**(5 Hours Later)**

_**Kito**_: IS THERE NO END TO THESE GUYS!!!

_**Ace**_: I guess that means there is something that "IT" doesn't want us to find.

_**Celli**_: Is there anyway for us to finish them off in one blow?

_**Alice**_: Ace you wanna take care of it?

_**Ace**_: I think that might help less.

_**Alice**_: No argument there.

_**Raito**_: I don't know any attacks like that so I'm no help.

_**Celli**_: Same here.

_**Kito**_: Fine I'll take care of it. You guys just have to make it to the end of the hallway, and then let me take care of the zombies.

_**Ace**_: So what do you have planed?

_**Kito**_: You'll see, I'm just going to the opposite end of this hallway, NOW GO!!

_**Spade Pirates**_: Right!

(The same time Ace and the other reached the door that leads to the next room; Kito reached the door that goes outside, turns around with his sword horizontal with his body, his right leg sides back as he leans his body forward hold his sword with his right hand. His left hand is open and looks as if he's gonna quickly switch hands to wield his sword. Finally the moment his right legs stops siding back and his body stops moving forward Kito vanishes in the blink of an eye. The moment they blink again Kito is standing right in front of them with a smirk on his face, and when the Spade pirates look to see what he did the zombies' just fall to the ground in pieces instantaneous.)

_**Ace**_: WOW what did you do!?

_**Kito**_: **Lightning Storm 1,000 Strikes**

_**Ace**_: Cool, when did you come up with that?

_**Kito**_: When I was dream fighting you when we met Celli.

_**Ace**_: Now I really want to fight you one day.

_**Alice**_: Okay the attack was very nice. Can we get going now!?

_**Ace**_: Alright now what do we have behind door number two?

(Ace opens the large double door and sees an old dusty grand ball room with a large cobweb covered chandelier. The curtains were shredded and blood splatter stains were everywhere, with skeletal remains were shattered and looked like someone or something had been chewing on them, the remains looked as if they were having a party when something ripped them apart. There was a winding elegant staircase on the right hand side of the room against the wall and when the squinted their eyes they could see another door that lead into another room, and another door by the staircase on the right side. Ace turned to his crew with an idea.)

_**Ace**_: Since there are three ways we can go I think we need to split up.

_**Kito**_: I'm going up the stairs by myself, the rest of you are on your own.

_**Celli**_: I'm with Raito.

_**Raito**_: I'm with Celli, and we're gonna investigate the door beside the stairs.

_**Celli**_: That means you and Ace are stuck together, because I don't have the patience to baby sit someone.

_**Alice**_: Traitor!

_**Celli**_: What you one of the best babysitters I have ever seen. And you can keep Captain Death Trap out of danger.

_**Ace**_: Hey I'm not a death trap!

_**Alice**_: No but you have this uncanny ability to find and lead us into every death trap in the area.

_**Ace**_: Do not!!

_**Alice**_: Do too!!

(Ace and Alice are arguing in the background)

_**Celli**_: Well Raito shall we get going?

_**Raito**_: Yeah, I don't know how much longer I can stand their bickering.

_**Kito**_: Well I'm off as well.

_**Ace**_: FINE!! I'll lead the way to prove you wrong!

_**Alice**_: and when you lead us into a Death trap you will see that I'm always right.

_**Ace**_: Fine!

(Now with that settled they split up and start searching the mansion.)

**(Celli and Raito's Discovery)**

(Celli and Raito enter the door that is beside the stairs that leads to a small hallway that leads to the servant's quarters. As they enter they immediately find something strange.)

_**Celli**_: well this is weird.

_**Raito**_: What is?

_**Celli**_: this place is a mess.

_**Raito**_: Women; well this place hasn't been used for years so-

_**Celli**_: That's not what I meant.

_**Raito**_: I see; I now see that every woman is a neat freak.

_**Celli**_: *Slaps Raito* Look closer!!

_**Raito**_: All I see are sheets scattered everywhere and clothes everywhere, the servants must have sucked at keeping their room clean.

_**Celli**_: Yet no dust, there is no dust to indicate this stuff has been here since the day "IT" came. And still the ball room had dust everywhere and cobwebs were still on the door we used to enter.

_**Raito**_: You're right, so what are others doing here after "IT" came?

_**Celli**_: I bet if we search this room we'll find out.

(Celli and Raito start going through draws and look in every inch of the room to find a clue that will help them understand "IT")

_**Raito**_: Hey I think I found a flag.

_**Celli**_: Let me see.

(Raito holds up the black cloth to show the Jolly Roger, it was a skull with curly orange clown hair and it was bald in the center of the on top of its head, it also has very sharp teeth with a big red nose.)

_**Celli**_: (sarcastically) Cheery.

_**Raito**_: Well I'm keeping the flag as a clue.

(Celli and Raito both lean against one of the walls so they can think things through, when it suddenly and quickly turns completely around making Celli and Raito disappear.)

**(Kito's Discovery)**

(Kito was wondering through the halls of the second floor and checking each one thoroughly and pulls out a sewing machine and lots of colorful clothing.)

_**Kito**_: This looks like the stuff that crazy clown was wearing, but why more than one suit? And this is the third room I found the same thing in. Hmmm…

(Kito walks to each room and finds the same thing in every room and walks over towards a large double door at the end of the long hallway on the third floor.)

_**Kito**_: I wonder…(Kito opens the door to find a royal like bed with a picture above the bed frame.) Wait this picture looks like-

(Before he could finish his sentence he fell through a trap door that seemed endless.)

**(Ace and Alice's Discovery)**

(Unknown to the remaining two that the others fell into traps Ace and Alice are following a long and endless stairway heading down into what seems to be an endless pit of darkness. Fortunate for them Ace lit the way by transforming his hand into a torch to light their way.)

_**Ace**_: Oh man does this staircase ever end?

_**Alice**_: Well I could push you over the edge and wait for your body to hit the ground.

_**Ace**_: You never run short of insults do you?

_**Alice**_: Nope. And your complaining isn't gonna make it better.

_**Ace**_: I don't call it complaining, I call it stating the obvious.

_**Alice**_: Well either one is gonna get you pushed down if it doesn't stop.

_**Ace**_: why do you always have to be so negative?

_**Alice**_: Because I'm trying to remember why "IT" seems so familiar, and your 'stating the obvious' doesn't help!!

_**Ace**_: See that's what I'm talking about, you need to relax.

(After 30 minutes of walking down a winding staircase Ace starts to get a little upset.)

_**Ace**_: OH COME ON!!! What is with this crazy place?

_**Alice**_: If feels we've been walking for hours, it feels like we're trapped in Celli's dream world.

_**Ace**_: Hope not. But since we got on this island I feel like we're pawns in "IT's" twisted game of chess.

_**Alice**_: Chess…wait I remember now, "IT" this island and why and how he got here!

_**Ace**_: You do? Tell me.

_**Alice**_: It's as I said back when we on our way here. 30 years ago I was on my way out of the Grand Line when I came by here, it was after a violent storm and I arrived on this island, when I saw that freak eating some marine guy.

**(Flashback)**

_**Alice**_: Hello?

"_**IT"**_: Hmm…you smell tasty. Nothing tastes better than the nice delicate flash of a young woman.

_**Alice**_: What the heck are you?

"_**IT"**_: I am "IT" that is the name the marines have given me, and you are?

_**Alice**_: People call me Alice Heart.

"_**IT"**_: _*gasp* _I know you. _*evil laugh*_ The marines know you by many names The Immortal Witch, The Sprit Fox, The Sprit of the Ocean, The Grim Reaper. But the Organization has marked you for death, you are the one who carries the crystals and you shall meet your end, I'll see to that.

_**Alice**_: Are you sure you want to try? _*Death glare*_ Cause if you work for who I think you do then you shall know nothing but endless pain and suffering as your soul rots in the pits of your sins for all eternity with nothing to hear but your own screams with no way to end them.

"_**IT"**_: Say all you want but soon the Organization will end your endless life.

**(End Flashback)**

_**Ace**_: So you did meet "IT" and what is the Organization he was talking about?

_**Alice**_: There is no need for you to know that.

_**Ace**_: Hmm? Hey a way out!!

(Ace spotted a door with a pale light showing through the bottom and top of the door. They approach it cautiously and just as they get there the light vanishes, when the open the door they see a stone hallway with only one way to go.)

_**Ace**_: At least it's a hallway instead of stairs.

_**Alice**_: yeah, but do you have any idea what that light was?

_**Ace**_: Could have been a ghost, Hey Alice let me lead the way.

_**Alice**_: Just wait you gonna lead us into a trap I know it.

_**Ace**_: Am not!! Just watch and see that I am not a danger magnet what so ever-

(As soon as Ace finished that sentence both of them fall down a trap door.)

_*THUD*_

(Where they fell is completely black, they can't see their hands in front of their faces.)

_**Alice**_: You were saying?

_**Ace**_: At least I cushioned your fall.

_**Alice**_: Shut up.

_**Ace**_: Can you get off my back so I can get up?

_**Alice**_: Sure _*thud*_ Oww get off!!

_**Ace**_: It's so dark I can't see which way to- what's this? It's so soft.

(As they try to get up a yellow ball of light comes and gives them some light to see what they are doing and the soft thing Ace is touching is…Alice's chest.)

_**Ace**_: Heh?

_**Alice**_: _*shock*_…_*SLAP!!!*_

(Alice gets up and walks off where she sees the light. the light seems to be leading her somewhere and she follows leaving Ace on the ground rubbing his face where she slapped him. He then gets up yelling for her to stop so he can apologize.)

_**Ace**_: Alice wait I'm sorry wait up!!

_**Alice**_: *silence*

_**Ace**_: Are you still mad? I said I was sorry, it was an accident.

_**Alice**_: Of course it was. *smile* Don't worry about it.

_**Ace**_: *thinking* I can't tell if she's mad or not. Better not make her any angrier or else she might literally kill me *stops thinking* Hey Alice, just what are we following?

_**Alice**_: I don't really know for sure.

_**Ace**_: Then why are we following it?

_**Alice**_: I don't this thing is bad, it's like it wants us to follow it.

_**Ace**_: Hey is that a door?

(As Ace pointed out, the glow ball lead them to a door that had a breeze.)

_**Ace**_: Hey that must be a way out, Lets go!!

(Ace walked over to the door, grabs the handle when he hears arguing coming from the other side, So Ace quickly opens the door only to find the remaining three members of his crew standing outside the mansion.)

_**Ace**_: Hey guys!!!

_**Kito**_: Where did you come from?

_**Ace**_: Wait we're on ground level right?

_**Celli**_: yeah.

_**Ace**_: Hey Alice mind explaining how we walk down a flight of stairs and fell down a trap door and stayed on ground level?

_**Alice**_: It seems we were going up the stairs and not down them as we were lead to believe.

_**Ace**_: Well it seems this "IT" person just loves messing with people.

_**Raito**_: Those two seem to be acting strange.

_**Celli**_: What do you mean?

_**Kito**_: You mean something happened between those two after we split up?

_**Raito**_: Yup.

_**Ace**_: Alright now all we need to do is find and capture "IT"

"_**IT"**_: Allow me to save you the trouble.

_**Ace**_: Well I have one question. Why did you do all this?

"_**IT"**_: You wanna know why? I'll tell you why. Every single kill I've done was ordered by the Organization, and Alice Heart you are still marked for death by them, the pieces will come one by one to take your life.

_**Alice**_: And one by one I'll take them down.

"_**IT"**_: Let's see you try!!

("IT" raises his arms high into the air to summon hoards of zombies out of the ground. Ace turns his arms to fire, Kito pulls out his sword, Raito transforms into his human white wolf hybrid form wielding his gigantic sword, Alice whips put her trident, and Celli reviles her whip.)

"_**IT"**_: So you all want to die at once? I think that's good so you all can die together like a real crew.

_**Ace**_: Leys go!!

(All five members of the Spade Pirates start running towards "IT" slaughtering every zombie that gets in their way, while "IT" keeps summoning more zombies to take their place 4 times over.)

_**Kito**_: No matter how many we kill four more take each one's place.

_**Celli**_: At this rate we'll be too exhausted to even stand.

_**Raito**_: Well captain got any ideas on how to take these guys down in one shot?

**Ace**: _*cocky smirk*_

_**Alice**_: _*shock* _Guys get behind me!!!

_**Raito**_: Why?

_**Alice**_: No time!! If you three don't want to get roasted alive then get behind me!!

(Kito, Celli and Raito notice Ace's body being covered by flames and getting they are getting bigger and brighter. So they follow what Alice said and gets behind her, when they do Alice raises a water barrier when Ace completely transforms into fire.)

_**Ace**_: Heheh, Guys this is something I was saving, but I think this will come in handy. **Fire Bomb**!!

(The fire shoots from Ace's body in the shape of a sphere covering the entire island like a bomb when off incinerating everything in its path.)

_**Kito/Celli/Raito**_: Wow.

_**Celli**_: Hey where's Alice?

**(On The Other Side of the Island)**

"_**IT"**_: oh shoot I screwed up. He has a Logia type devil fruit, "Master" is gonna want to know this.

_**Alice**_: Something wrong?

(Alice instantly appeared behind "IT" surprising him)

"_**IT"**_: *thinking* How did she- I didn't even since her presence. What is she?

_**Alice**_: Don't turn around, and don't move.

(Alice then injects "IT" with some kind of liquid than with in seconds "IT" becomes paralyzed, as the Spade Pirates catch up with her.)

_**Ace**_: Huh? Aww man and I wanted be the one to take him down.

_**Alice**_: He's paralyzed, not dead.

_**Ace**_: Really like he can't even-

(Ace walks up to the paralyzed "IT" along with the other three to get a closer look.)

"_**IT"**_: You are doomed!!

_**Spade Pirates**_: AHHHH!!!!

_**Alice**_: One more thing. He can still talk.

(Kito ties "IT" up with rope lined with sea stone so he can't use his devil fruit powers then loads him onto the ship and sails back to Shadow Island to unmask "IT" to the entire town and then they can do what ever they want to him.)

**(Shadow Island)**

(The Spade Pirates drag "IT" to the center of the town and gathers everyone's attention.)

_**Ace**_: Heh, We have captured "IT" and were gonna let you know who he is. After that you can do with him as you want.

_**Villager**_: Why did you do this?

_**Ace**_: Facing him seemed like fun.

_**Villager2**_: Who is "IT"?

_**Ace**_: Uhhh…Alice you wanna take this?

_**Alice**_: "IT" is no one other than. *removes "IT's" mask* Old Jack.

_**Village**_: *gasp*

_**Kito**_: Huh? That crazy old man was "IT"?

_**Celli**_: How did you know?

_**Alice**_: Simple, contacts.

_**Raito**_: you mean contact lenses? What do they have to do with anything?

_**Alice**_: you guys don't notice anything do you? Why would a creepy old man let Pirates stay at his place? The only place where you can clearly see enough of that creepy island to want to check it out.

_**Ace**_: I get it. He let small pirate groups come to his place so they can see the island then told them that fake story about Gold Roger not being able to beat "IT" so they will go search for fame at place there is no return.

_**Raito**_: But that doesn't explain why people were occupying the mansion.

_**Alice**_: yet again simple. You know you guys really need to think for your selves once in a while. Any way "IT" only killed the useless while the ones that seemed to be of some use were spared but only if they agreed to join his crew, which explains the flag you guys found. But the guys realized they were only being used to carve tunnels for "IT" to travel and when the finished he finished them.

_**Kito**_: But Alice how did you know it was him?

_**Alice**_: Why was Old Jack the only one to return? He needed a way to keep people coming to the island so he could have some fun, so he purposely injured himself so he could fool the people of this town to make it seem like he escaped from "IT". As for knowing it was him, look at his right eye. It too is blind, what is the chance that you'll come across a guy around the same age who is also blind in the right eye? But solid proof is his boat; while I was helping him clean I found his boat and the only way for the bodies to float to shore with no ocean current what so ever is to take the bodies close enough to the island to swept up by the current.

_**Celli**_: What did he gain from this?

_**Alice**_: He was ordered to do so by a secret Organization, and for his own sick thrills.

**(On a Boat 30 miles away)**

_**???**_: Sorry Old Jack *pulls out a sniper rifle* but pawns in the game of Chess must be sacrificed.

**(Shadow Island)**

_*BANG*!!!!!!_

(As the mysterious person shoots his rifle Alice looks in the direction then looks at Old Jack and has the crew back off far enough not to get hurt at His head explodes from the sniper bullet, leaving everyone but Alice to say only three words.

_**Kito**_: Son of a Bitch!

_**Celli**_: SON OF A BITCH!!!!

_**Raito**_: Son of a Bitch!!

_**Kito**_: Ace!! Did you get shot two!?

_**Ace**_: *snore*

_**Kito**_: Ace you moron!! How can you fall asleep when the guy we spent two days trying to catch just got his head blown off!?!

_**Ace**_: Huh? Did I miss something?

(Kito yelling at Ace in the background)

_**Raito**_: I swear it will be miracle if I leave this crew with my sanity.

_**Celli**_: You and me both.

_**Kito**_: You moron!!

**(One Day Later)**

(After the incident the Spade Pirates continue on their journey to find the remaining three crystals they set sail and left Shadow Island only four hours ago when Ace decides to Ask Alice some questions.)

_**Ace**_: Alice what is this Organization that you spoke of?

_**Alice**_: All I can tell you is that the Organization has been around ever since the Void Century ended; they believe that the world is theirs and they are probably after the crystals in order to do so.

_**Ace**_: So that "Master" guy is not the mastermind?

_**Alice**_: No he's probably working for the Organization, but if I had to guess I'd say he's in the top eight of the Organization.

_**Ace**_: Can you go into detail?

_**Alice**_: Everything we need to know will be answered soon enough, because I'm marked for death by them so sooner or later they will come after me. Plus after we get all seven crystals together there's an island I need to go to in order to destroy them.

_**Ace**_: An Island? What kind of island?

_**Alice**_: It's called The Island of Twilight.

**To Be Continued…**


	7. Chapter 7

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

Chapter 7: Race to Capture the Flag.

(Ace, Kito, Alice, Celli, and Raito continue their journey to find the remaining three Devil Fruit crystals, the Earth, Life, and Wind crystal; they left Shadow Island with new information about "Master". They learned that "Master" is a member of a group called the Organization and that a strange old man known as Old Jack was also a member before his head got blown off from seemed like by an invisible assailant, and it seems Alice knows and is known by the Organization and has also been marked for death by them as well. They now decide to head towards the Island of Twilight where they believe they can get answers, but first they stop off at an island to re-supply and to retrieve the Earth crystal during the island's grand festival. Celli and Kito ditch Raito alone with Ace and Alice and both groups search for the Earth Crystal while enjoying the festival.)

**(Fruitful Island)**

_**Ace**_: WOW! This place is really busy.

_**Alice**_: Great just what I don't want.

_**Ace**_: What's your problem?

_**Alice**_: I told you I didn't want to come to this island, but you just LOVE pissing me off!

_**Ace**_: You had me at festival, besides we needed to restock the ship.

_**Alice**_: But why at this island of all places? Why THIS ONE!

_**Ace**_: One word…

_**Alice**_: And f you say it, I will kill you. And to make matters worse the Earth Crystal is on THIS ISLAND!

_**Ace**_: we can look while we're having fun. What do you think Raito?

_**Raito**_: Hey don't drag me into your constant bickering.

_**Alice/Ace**_: *Humph*

_**Raito**_: *How did I get stuck on this Island ALONE with these two, who do nothing but arguer every time they see each other?*

**(1 Hour Ago on the Spade Pirate Ship)**

_**Alice**_: NO ABSOLUTELY NOT!

_**Ace**_: I'm the captain and I say Lets GO!

_**Alice**_: There's one three hours away let's go to that one!

_**Ace**_: You said there would be a festival at that island, and I want to go to that one!

_**Alice**_: Well I don't want to go cause I've been there before and I NEVER want to go back. *If I do HE will be there (cry)*

_**Ace**_: What, too much of a high class animal to go back!

_**Alice**_: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANIMAL!

_**Kito**_: Who's winning?

_**Celli**_: Hard to say at this point.

_**Raito**_: Why are they always like this?

_**Kito**_: Who knows.

_**Celli**_: I think it's because our dear captain is reckless, and Alice is cautious and strategic.

_**Kito**_: In other words Alice is smart and Ace is a moron.

_**Celli**_: That is an excellent summery.

_**Ace**_: Besides you said the Earth crystal was on that island, so why wait!

_**Alice**_: Can't we wait until tomorrow when the festival is over!

_**Ace**_: Then we'll miss the festival!

_**Alice**_: Whole Point!

_**Ace**_: WERE GOING! KITO SET SAIL FOR FRUITFUL ISLAND!

_**Kito**_: Already there.

_**Ace**_: Ha. I win this time.

(Enraged Alice punched Ace off the ship and skidding into the pavement of the ship docks. When they went to see if their captain was still breathing, they saw that he had fallen asleep.)

**(1 Hour later)**

_**Raito**_: *Why me*

**(Town Square)**

_**Celli**_: Ahh peace and quiet.

_**Kito**_: No bickering, screaming, people yelling 'this guy just up and died'. Shame we sacrificed Raito to them.

_**Celli**_: He needs to learn.

**(East Side of the Island)**

_**Alice**_: *I do NOT want to be here. He might see me*

_**Ace**_: Hey look it's a body builder show off.

_**Alice**_: Say lets go over here, like Far away from them.

_**Raito**_: Don't like body builders?

_**Alice**_: Of course not! They are conceited, possessive, women cling to their oversized freakish muscles like glue and once they see a women they like they claim she's theirs and-

_**?**_: Alice is that you?

_**Alice**_: ACK!

_**?**_: I thought I recognized those constant negative criticisms.

(Over from the body builder stand, a large man with large muscles comes over to Alice. He has caramel brown hair with tan skin and brown eyes. He is wearing no shirt but he is wearing epic short short swim trunks with a Hawaiian flower pattern.)

_**?**_: Alice, My sweet immortal angel of the sea you have finally returned after three long years. How I have waited for this moment.

_**Ace**_: *snicker* What did he call you? Hey buddy maybe you have this Alice confused with another. Sweet, and Angel are words that are the exact opposite of this Alice.

_**?**_: My name is Rick, and for your information BOY. I have been head over heels in love with Alice for three years, and I am her self proclaimed fiancé.

_**Ace**_: Self proclaimed fiancé? No wonder you didn't want to come back *Snicker*.

_**Rick**_: It must be fate for my sweet, gentle, loving, caring, honest, beloved angel of the sea to return to her true loves arms.

_**Ace/Raito**_: *snicker*

_**Alice**_: What part of 'Keep 20ft. away from me at all times' don't you understand?

_**Rick**_: But we are destined to be.

_**Alice**_: We are not!

_**Rick**_: Don't you remember what happened three years ago.

_**Alice**_: I wish I didn't

_**Ace**_: What happened three years ago?

_**Alice**_: Traitor!

_**Ace**_: What? I was just wondering how you met and what kind of demonic activity made HIM fall in LOVE with YOU. (Still laughing) OMG that is the funniest thing I have heard in a while!

_**Rick**_: And who are you little man? And what is your relation to MY Alice.

_**Alice**_: YOU'RE ALICE! I don't belong to anyone!

_**Ace**_: I'm Ace, and as for my relation with Alice. I'm her lover.

_**Rick/Alice/Raito**_: LOVER!

_**Alice**_: Since when was that!

_**Ace**_: Come on you remember, back on the Island of Death when we were alone then we fell down a trap door and one thing lead to another…

_**Alice**_: One more word and you'll have one less arm attached.

_**Rick**_: It seems I have some competition.

_**Ace**_: Same here.

_**Alice**_: Do you two WANT me to kill you!

_**Raito**_: *sigh* Once again, why me.

_**Rick**_: In order to find out who is worthy of Alice I challenge you to a game of Capture the Flag.

_**Ace**_: Heh? Capture the Flag?

_**Rick**_: It's in one hour; if you want to continue your relation ship with Alice then I suggest you show up. So long my beloved Angel I shall see you at the finish line.

(Rick walks away from the three, leaving Ace and Raito alone with a very very angry Alice.)

_**Ace**_: I think that went well.

_**Alice**_: WHAT THE HELL IS YOUR PROBLEM!

_**Ace**_: What? I was just having a little fun. Besides did you notice the bracelet?

_**Raito**_: You mean the needle that was supposed to be pointing at the earth crystal?

_**Ace**_: Exactly and when ever that Rick guy moved the needle followed. So he must have the earth crystal.

_**Alice**_: Why didn't you tell me!

_**Ace**_: I'm gonna tell him that if I win the flag game them he will give us the crystal.

_**Alice**_: and if we lose?

_**Raito**_: Were pirates, if we lose then we can just take things with force.

_**Ace**_: That's not my style. If we lose I'll just trade Alice for it.

_**Alice**_: HEY!

_**Ace**_: Who said you were staying?

_**Raito**_: He has a point.

_**Alice**_: Fine! But what was that whole lover thing about?

_**Ace**_: You and I know there have been lovey tensions between us.

_**Alice**_: No that's just my pure undying hatred for you.

_**Ace**_: See who needs love when there's blind hatred.

_**Raito**_: by the way what happened back on the island of death?

_**Ace**_: Nothing! (Blushes), so back to that guy's challenge, Alice what are the rules for this capture the flag game?

_**Alice**_: Think of it like a race and an obstacle course. Two groups, a red team and a blue team, of three people race through a long winding forest, there are harmless traps, then you have to scale a mini mountain and then there is a drop off where you have to jump down into a large cactus patch, then you run across a rickety bridge and then you reach your colored flag. You take the flag down the road where there is a lake you have to swim across, and then go through another part of the forest, but there are places where you have to climb over and under stuff and once you get out of the forest you have to run down main street all the way down back to the starting point. And the first group to reach the finish line wins.

_**Ace**_: Sounds simple enough, let's go for it.

_**Raito**_: Alice are you alright?

_**Alice**_: Let's see, I'm trapped on an island with some nut case guy who the moment he saw me says I'm his fiancé, when I come back he's still a meat head, and now we're gonna run a race to capture a flag when we were supposed to get supplies so we can go to the land of Twilight all because our thrill seeking, danger prone captain just had to push it by say that he is my lover. DO YOU THINK I'M ALRIGHT!

_**Raito**_: Not that. I meant are you felling alright, because you look a little pale.

_**Alice**_: Well I'm perfectly fine, except I can feel my blood pressure rise every time I see you, oh great captain of the dim.

_**Raito**_: Well how about we get to the starting point of the race, and you two can bicker all you want during the race.

_**Ace/Alice**_: Fine!

_**Ace**_: This is gonna be the greatest day ever.

_**Alice**_: You say one more positive thing and I will freaking kill all three of us right now.

**(Town Square)**

_**Celli**_: I hear there's going to be race called capture the flag.

_**Kito**_: Capture the Flag? Wow who ever came up with that as a festival event must have been very bored.

(Background)

_**?**_: Hey did you hear?

_**?2**_: Yeah, some idiot with black hair wearing an orange hat is going to participate in the Capture the flag race against Rick.

_**?**_: Apparently Rick's so called fiancé has a lover and their gonna duke it out in that race to see is worthy of her.

_**?2**_: Wasn't she the first woman to reject Rick, so he was clinging to her till she left?

_**?**_: Yeah that's the one, I remember she punched him to the ground several times hoping he'd give up. I think her name was Alice.

_**?2**_: I can't wait to watch her put Rick in his place again.

_**Celli**_: We better get to the race quick.

_**Kito**_: What's the hurry?

_**Celli**_: I want to see Alice whip someone else for a change. Besides what's the worst that can happen?

**(1 Hour Later: Race Starting Point)**

_**Announcer**_: Alright everybody we are now gathering for the festival's Capture the Flag race. Running for the Red Team: The Speed Demons: Marcie and Macy, and last but not least winner of the Bodybuilder competition five years running: Rick. And running for the Blue Team: two new comers: Ace and Raito, and winner of the Capture the Flag race three years ago, the Immortal Witch herself: Alice.

(As crowd cheers for the future expectations of the race and wanting to see who has more endurance, Ace couldn't help but notice Alice's nick name.)

_**Ace**_: The Immortal Witch huh? *smirk*

_**Alice**_: I swear if you say it I will make sure you finish the race face first.

_**Ace**_: Wasn't gonna, but still…

_**Raito**_: Um Ace maybe you shouldn't, the race is about to start.

_**Ace**_: But one question…How can an animal be a witch?

_**Alice**_: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANIMAL!

_**Marcie**_: Well look Macy the losers are already losing their cool.

_**Macy**_: Looks like this year is gonna be a synch.

(Marcie and Macy are twins with medium length brown hair tied into pony tails, with brown eyes. Marcie has a mole below her left eye while Macy has one below her right eye. They are both wearing matching green spandex tights (gymnastic style) with pink leg warmers.)

_**Macy**_: Hey you with the orange hat; maybe after we beat you, you could come see us at the tavern for some fun, How about it?

_**Alice**_: Yeah both of you could go with them and talk about how great you look in pink leg warmers and green spandex tights.

_**Macy**_: I'm sorry was I hitting on your man?

_**Alice**_: (sarcastically) No you see the guy in the orange hat is not my man; he's my trained monkey, and we recently shaved him so he won't stand out.

_**Marcie**_: Well I hope you and your two PETS have a good race.

(Marcie and Macy walk toward Rick and gets ready to go to the starting point.)

_**Ace**_: So you're an immortal fox witch, and I'm a shaved monkey.

_**Raito**_: And since when am I a pet?

_**Ace/Raito**_: Those three are so going down.

_**Announcer**_: Now will the Red and Blue teams please come to the starting point so we can begin the race.

**(The Starting Point) **

_**Rick**_: Soon, Alice and I shall be wed.

_**Alice**_: Who said I agreed to this?

_**Rick**_: You're a girl of your word.

_**Alice**_: What gave you that idea?

_**Rick**_: Isn't that your code?

_**Alice**_: Nope. After you've lived they way I have; when it comes to survival, anything goes, that's my code.

_**Announcer**_: On Your Mark! Get Set! GO!

(The sound of a gun blast fills the air as the two teams take off running into the forest on two identical paths that have the same distance and the same destination, the top of a mini mountain.)

_**Ace**_: So Alice the announcer said that you won this race three years ago. What's up with that?

_**Alice**_: Boredom can do that to you.

_**Raito**_: So if that Rick guy didn't have the earth crystal three years ago, how did he get it?

_**Alice**_: Three years ago I didn't have the tracking bracelet, nor did I have the wind crystal; so I had no way to know if he had it.

_**Ace**_: And…Why does he think you belong to him?

_**Alice**_: Last time I was here, every girl was after him and he thought every girl thought he was irresistible.

_**Ace**_: Till he met you.

_**Alice**_: Right. He was bothering me constantly till I punched him and knocked him to the ground. And he's been chasing after me ever since, saying that I WILL fall for him.

_**Raito**_: The guy sounds conceited.

_**Alice**_: Oh yeah.

_**Ace**_: Hey look we've arrived at the mini mountain.

_**Raito**_: What about the traps that we were supposed to come across?

(The trio turns around and sees that they unknowingly dodged and avoided every trap on the path.)

_**Ace**_: Talk about luck.

_**Alice**_: Now we have to use these ropes to climb up.

(The Blue team trio grabs the ropes that are attached to the top of the mini mountain and begin to climb up. They look to their right and see that the Red team is closing in on them, so they climb faster)

_**Rick**_: ALICE! COME BACK TO ME! I LOV-

_**Alice**_: SHUT THE (BEEP) UP!

_**Ace**_: Was that really necessary?

_**Alice**_: To me it was. Let's hurry and get this race over so I can get as far away from this guy as possible.

_**Marcie**_: Hey Ace! See at the finish line handsome.

_**Alice**_: humph

_**Ace**_: I'm not the type to wait around after I win a race, sorry.

_**Raito**_: Hey Alice where are you going? Slow down let us catch up.

_**Macy**_: Hey did you make his girlfriend mad?

_**Rick**_: How can the BOY be my angel's lover *cry*

_**Ace**_: Hey Raito were almost to the top.

_**Raito**_: Bout time too I'm getting tired of this.

_**Ace**_: How can you get tired from rope climbing when you wield that huge sword around?

_**Raito**_: Not from climbing, tired of hearing you, and them (points at the red team) argue, and what did you do to Alice?

_**Ace**_: I don't know.

_**Raito**_: *laugh* Maybe she's jealous of those girls hitting on you?

(Ace looks up to see that Alice is way ahead of them so he decides not to wait till they get to the top to ask the stupid question.)

_**Ace**_: HEY ALICE!

_**Alice**_: WHAT!

_**Ace**_: ARE YOU JEALOUS BECAUSE THOSE GIRLS ON THE RED TEAM KEEP FLIRTING WITH ME!

_**Alice**_: ONE MORE COMMENT AND YOU'LL BE CLIMBING UP THIS MOUNTAIN BY HAND!

_**Ace/Raito**_: Yeah she's jealous.

**(Some Time Later)**

_**Ace**_: Well were finally at the top, now what do we do?

_**Alice**_: We jump down to the bottom where a large cactus forest is.

_**Raito**_: Um isn't there a way to avoid the cacti?

_**Alice**_: Nope.

_**Raito**_: How did you survive?

_**Alice**_: I'm made of water remember.

_**Ace**_: Well I'm made of fire so I'll be fine too.

_**Raito**_: I'll just use you guys as shields.

_**Alice**_: So why isn't anyone jumping?

_**Ace**_: Ladies first.

_**Alice**_: No its cowards first.

_**Ace**_: I'm not a coward!

_**Alice**_: Then why aren't you jumping?

_**Ace**_: Let's test the height out first.

_**Raito**_: Let's toss this large rock down, we'll see how it fares as it goes down.

_**Alice**_: Do what you want.

(After a little while of Ace and Raito tossed a few large rocks over the edge those two came to their final conclusion.)

_**Raito**_: No Way, were better off finding another way down.

_**Ace**_: Yeah.

_**Alice**_: What's the problem now?

_**Ace**_: It's too dangerous to jump down there, come on were gonna find another way to get down.

_**Alice**_: Why? Its just one little jump.

_**Raito**_: Yeah, but with a long way down.

_**Alice**_: You tested it out?

_**Ace**_: We threw rocks down it!

_**Alice**_: They reached the bottom didn't they?

_**Raito**_: Yeah, but when they did they smashed into little pieces and was somehow covered with burnt marks.

_**Alice**_: What are you afraid of Ace, you have a logia type devil fruit, and made of fire!

_**Ace**_: I'm not some 5,000 year old animal who's lived long enough to discover how far much they can use their powers!

_**Alice**_: So this why, your afraid your powers won't work and something might happen, wimp.

_**Ace**_: No it's not that, it is too dangerous to recklessly jump down!

_**Alice**_: But why does it matter, I mean you the most reckless person I know. You were not afraid to fight some cannibalistic clown, but you're too afraid to jump down a mini mountain into a cactus patch?

_**Ace**_: I'm not afraid, I'm thinking rationally.

(Alice knowing Ace won't budge decides to threaten him)

_**Alice**_: Ace I almost hate to do this to you. (Pulls up her trident)

_**Ace**_: You wouldn't?

_**Alice**_: You know I see it like this, either A: We jump down there and get the flag. Or B: We stay here, and I get to kill you. Either way, I win.

_**Ace**_: Just to go on record, rocks aren't people.

_**Alice**_: Duly noted, now go.

_**Raito**_: It looks like a long way down.

(Alice who is now tired of hearing those two complaining about the jump, so she gets behind them and kicks both of them off the cliff and down the mountain, and she jumps down right after. They finally reach the bottom as Ace and Raito land in the cactus forest belly up. Alice uses her hands and grabs onto the side of the mountain to slow down her falling speed and by the time she reaches the bottom she stops falling, casually walks through the forest looking for her teammates by following their screams of constant cactus needle induced pain, and she eventually finds them.)

_**Ace**_: Why that stuck up- ow- ancient water- ow- shrew of a fox.

_**Raito**_: I swear if this 'Master' guy doesn't kill us- ow- Alice will.

_**Alice**_: Now think about it. How much fun would it be to kick two empty headed hammers into the ocean while standing on your heads laughing as you guys sink, drown, and die.

_**Raito**_: To us it wouldn't, but to you it might be a riot.

_**Ace**_: I wouldn't put it past you.

_**Alice**_: Do you two want to win the race?

_**Ace**_: I'm not gonna lose, to him or anyone, Lets go! Ow.

(The trio lets Alice lead them out of the cactus forest and down the trail that takes them to the rickety bridge to take them across to the other side.)

_**Ace**_: Are you sure you're going to be alright going across this bridge?

_**Alice**_: (a little scared) Yeah, why do you ask?

_**Raito**_: You're hiding behind me and Ace with a scared look on your face.

_**Alice**_: (still scared) I'm just making sure you two move t-that's all.

_**Ace**_: If memory serves, you told me that you are afraid of heights.

_**Alice**_: (mumbles) I didn't think you would remember that.

_**Ace**_: Hm?

_**Alice**_: Nothing.

(With nothing more to say Ace and Raito walk across the rickety bridge side by side while Alice had her left hand on Raito's left shoulder and her right hand on Ace's right shoulder; clenching both shoulders out of her fear of heights. As they reach the center point Ace asks the stupid question.)

_**Ace**_: Hey Alice if your so scared I could always carry you across.

_**Alice**_: I'm not that scared (still terrified.)

_**Raito**_: You're shaking like your having a seizure.

_**Ace**_: But I think it's sad that a fox that jumps around on tall buildings; is afraid of heights.

_**Alice**_: Shut up.

(Ten long minutes later the trio finally crosses the bridge and start running down the short trail where the blue flag is. They look to their right to see that they are dead even with the red team. They reach the flag Raito carries it because he can carry it with one hand and still run at full speed. Finally the two teams are running down the next trail that leads to the lake they have to swim across, with both flags and they are dead even.)

_**Ace**_: Hey Alice are you sure your alright?

_**Alice**_: Why do you guys keep saying that? I said I'm fine.

_**Rick**_: (from a distance) Yes you are.

_**Raito**_: You look pale. No even more pale then when we started this race.

_**Ace**_: Yeah, how about when this race is over and we set sail, you can take a nice long sleep and we won't do anything to disturb you.

_**Alice**_: If I do that, then who's gonna keep you guys from sailing us into a rock?

_**Raito**_: How about you two discus this later, like after we find out how were gonna get across the water without sinking.

_**Alice**_: Just give me the flag, and you two go around the lake.

_**Raito**_: Is that against the rules?

_**Alice**_: As long as someone goes across the lake while holding the flag. It doesn't say all three has to go across.

_**Ace**_: Sounds good to me. See you on the other side.

(Ace and Raito turn to the left and start running around the edge of the lake, while Alice kept going straight a head with the help of her devil fruit powers she began running on the water. But when she turned to see where the others were, she saw Macy and Marcie swimming across with the flag, and they we slightly behind but keeping a constant distance from her. Rick was doing the same thing Ace and Raito were doing, running on the edge of the lake.)

_**Marcie**_: Hey Alice, out of all the guys you have met, why do you choose that guy (points at Ace) to be your lover?

_**Alice**_: He's not my lover.

_**Macy**_: Is he a friend?

_**Alice**_: No

_**Marcie**_: Enemy?

_**Alice**_: No he's more like 'that idiot guy I know.'

_**Marcie**_: So It's alright if we keep him for are selves?

_**Alice**_: Just let me chop off his wrist that has the Log pose bracelet on it, then he's all yours.

(Ace looks over after hearing their conversation and decides to voice his opinion)

_**Ace**_: HEY THIS IS YOUR CAPTAIN YOU'RE TALKING ABOUT!

_**Alice**_: I DON'T CARE WHO YOU ARE!

_**Ace**_: WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM! I THINK YOU NEED THERAPY!

_**Alice**_: I'M 5,000 YEARS OLD! I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU THINK!

_**Ace**_: THEN WHY DID YOU JOIN ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!

_**Alice**_: BECAUSE THAT BRACELET IS STUCK TO YOUR WRIST TILL IT COMES OFF OR YOU DIE!

_**Ace**_: JOKES ON YOU I'M GONNA KEEP WINNING AND LIVING FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE!

_**Marcie**_: How do you get anything done if all you guys do is argue?

_**Ace**_: WE DON'T, THAT'S OUR CHARM!

_**Macy**_: Cheery.

(Both groups leave the lake and reunite with their team members and go down separate paths into the obstacle forest. Alice hands the flag back to Raito but Marcie and Macy are still holding on to theirs.)

_**Rick**_: Alice just wait a little longer and I shall be yours forever, my beloved.

_**Alice**_: I don't want you! I hate you! And stay the hell away from me!

_**Rick**_: Why do you have to be that way? I only want to show my love for you!

_**Alice**_: Well I don't like it so go find someone else to stalk.

_**Marcie**_: Enough you two! Save for after the race is done.

_**Ace**_: Hey Alice I have a question for you. When are you gonna lighten up and start enjoying life?

_**Alice**_: When my life starts being less stressful.

_**Raito**_: So you're waiting for either Rick or Ace to die?

_**Alice**_: You catch on quick.

_**Ace**_: Hey I resent that.

(Both teams are carrying their flag through the obstacle course forest with ease and not showing any signs of slowing down, in fact they seem to be speeding up. Ace turns to Alice for his final question about the race.)

_**Ace**_: Hey Alice, Do all three members of the team have to cross the finish line?

_**Alice**_: Only the flag carried by a team member needs to cross; that's why there are three people per team, if one or two members of the team get exhausted or injured then the last member has to cross. So not all three members have to cross, just the one carrying the flag.

_**Ace**_: Thanks that's all I wanted to know.

(Having said that Ace grabs the flag from Raito and takes off running, seeing this Rick does the same and those leave nothing a but a path of dust created by their incredible speed, blowing through every trap and coming out of the forest.)

_**Raito**_: Why do you think Ace wants to win so badly? Hello. Alice?

_**Alice**_: (Thinking) *Could Ace really be going through all this trouble for me?*

_**Raito**_: ALICE!

_**Alice**_: Huh?

_**Raito**_: I said should we hurry up and meet those two at the finish line?

_**Alice**_: Uh yeah, those two will decide who wins. Let's go I know a short cut.

(Macy and Marcie agree with Alice and they decide to let Rick and Ace duke it out between them in the final leg of the race. Meanwhile Ace and Rick have reached town square and without letting up they make their way towards the finish line.)

_**Rick**_: I WON'T LET YOU WIN!

_**Ace**_: ME NEITHER!

_**Rick**_: When I win Alice will be my prize!

_**Ace**_: HA! When I win, well you remember our agreement don't you?

_**Rick**_: Of course, but that's IF you win.

(The two determined guys just keep running as if they were stampeding bulls, and everyone stumbles over each other to get out of their way as the two make their way towards the finish line, yelling all the way.)

**(Finishing Line)**

_**Raito**_: (Looking through binoculars) I see them coming.

_**Alice**_: They look like a bunch of stampeding bulls.

_**Celli**_: There you guys are. Hey why aren't you finishing the race?

_**Raito**_: Ace will finish it, the guy is determined.

_**Kito**_: How did all this start?

(Raito fills Celli and Kito in on how the race mess started and why Alice is trying to kill him as he talks)

_**Kito/Celli**_: Ouch

_**Kito**_: Well you better start running now Alice.

_**Celli**_: But why is he going through all this trouble?

_**Raito**_: Maybe he wants to get that bracelet off his wrist, or he just can't stand to let someone else have Alice *snicker*.

_**Kito**_: Maybe not, remember the way Alice and Ace always fought? I think there's a deeper goal to this, something we never thought of.

_**Raito**_: Here they come, it's the final stretch.

(Ace and Rick come running down the road with fire burning in their eyes determined to be the one to win. As they come down the path the Spade Pirates watch with anticipation to see what fate holds for them. )

_**Announcer**_: and the winner is….THE BLUE TEAM'S ACE!

(The crowd cheering in excitement after the name of the winner was announced, and Ace was just standing there with a big grin on his face. After the race was over the Spade Pirates all gather at their ship ready to get supplies for tomorrow's adventure, when Rick shows up.)

_**Alice**_: Can't you just leave me alone!

_**Rick**_: A deal is a deal, here.

(Rick opens his hand to reveal that he had the earth crystal.)

_**Kito**_: You mean you have Devil Fruit powers?

_**Raito**_: So that's why you didn't swim across the lake.

_**Ace**_: And also say hello to our newest crew member.

_**Alice**_: YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME! Why you little…

_**Ace**_: Hey Alice calm down and let me explain. Well it was right after Rick made us join that race when I snuck away from you two and went to talk to him.

**(Flashback 2 Hours)**

_**Ace**_: Hey Rick, I know you have the Earth crystal.

_**Rick**_: How do you know about…of course since you've been traveling with Alice you know. Fine I'll trade the crystal for Alice.

_**Ace**_: It's not that simple, Alice wants to see this through to the end, so listen if you win I will leave Alice here with you and I get the crystal, but if I win Alice stays a member of my crew, I get the crystal, and you become our new member. Deal?

_**Rick**_: Deal.

**(End Flashback)**

_**Alice**_: *Anger* I'm going to KILL you.

_**Ace**_: Why? We got the earth crystal, and a new crew member. I think you need to lighten up.

_**Alice**_: I think you need to clear you head! How about at the bottom of the ocean!

_**Rick**_: At least I can protect Alice from her so called lover.

_**Kito**_: No, from way things are going you need to protect her so called lover from Alice.

_**Celli**_: Now, now boys. How about we all go to tonight's festival? We already re stocked the ship.

_**Alice**_: I'm not going anywhere near you guys till we set sail tomorr- *collapses*

(Alice was already on the ship when she stopped in mid sentence and collapses; the Spade Pirates see this and rush to help and Celli is the one who takes her to her room and tries to see what caused Alice to collapse. After 20 minutes Celli comes out with some bad news.)

_**Celli**_: Alice has an extremely high fever, and she needs a doctor pronto.

_**Ace**_: No problem, since were still on this island we can easily get a doctor.

(Much to their surprise no doctor on the island could find out what is wrong with her or the cause of her unusual high fever.)

_**Ace**_: Okay now this is a problem. But from what I've seem from Alice she won't go down without a fight, so all we have to do is go to another island and find a doctor who can help her.

_**Celli**_: And I know just the one.

_**Rick**_: You know who can help Alice!

_**Celli**_: Remember how I said I was a friend of Alice's? Well believe it or not Alice has another friend who is a very reliable doctor on a winter island about a two day trip from here.

_**Kito**_: DO you have and Eternal Pose to that island?

_**Celli**_: Nope, but Alice does. (Holds up the eternal pose to the nearby winter island) It's called the Island of Winter Gold.

_**Ace**_: Right! Let's set sail for Winter Gold Island imminently!

_**Crew**_: EYE!

**(Off in the distance)**

_**?**_: (On a transponder Snail) Boss it's me

_**Boss**_: (a voice) Report

_**?**_: It seems their still heading in the direction of Twilight Island, but now they have the earth crystal. What should we do?

_**Boss**_: Where are they heading now?

_**?**_: Towards Winter Gold Island, Alice seems to have gotten sick and collapsed.

_**Boss**_: Alice is still suspicious after you eliminated "IT" and I know how much you want to be the one to kill her after that incident seven years ago, but for now I want you to keep following them, when I give you the order then you can have your revenge, until then keep your distance, Alice may be ill but she is still alert.

_**?**_: Understood. (Both turns off the transponder snail)

_**Boss**_: I know a little sickness like this won't stop you, so hurry up and come to Twilight Island and meet your death, little Alyson. (Evil laugh)

**To Be Continued…**


	8. Chapter 8

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

In the echo of a dream everything was black, the calm wind blew so cold and the snow fell quietly. Death was how quiet this dark and cold place was, with only the sound of the wind to drown out the lonely death silence of the night. The only voice that could be heard was the voice; the voice she had when she was a child. Only she could hear this voice; this voice from a long forgotten past.

_**?**_: Why am I alone? What is my true purpose here? Why-do I even exist?

**Chapter 8: A Cold Winter's Past.**

_**Ace**_: Man it's cold. *shiver*

_**Celli**_: What do you expect from a winter island?

_**Kito**_: But are you sure we can trust this doctor friend you mentioned?

_**Celli**_: Well I never met her, but Alice says we can trust her.

_**Ace**_: If ALICE can trust her then I guess she's alright.

_**Rick**_: Shouldn't somebody be watching over Alice to make sure her fever doesn't get any higher?

_**Ace**_: Nah, one thing I've learned from watching her is; she's no pushover and won't go down without a fight, and she wont die even if you kill her.

_**Kito**_: That's three things, but alright.

_**Raito**_: When it comes to persistence she's like a cockroach.

_**Ace**_: Yeah, she's an animal and a bug. (Laugh)

(With Raito and Ace laughing they fail to notice the desk coming for them from the sky and lands on both of them.)

_**Alice**_: Who's an animal and a bug huh! (Cough, couch)

_**Raito**_: We were just joking.

_**Alice**_: I'm going back to bed. (Slams the door)

_**Kito**_: Well Ace was right about two of the three things he said.

_**Raito**_: Hey Ace you alright? Ace?

_**Ace**_: ZZZZzzz….

(At first the crew gathered to see if Alice had killed him; but to only find that he fell asleep.)

_**Kito**_: Another person who wont die if you killed him; we don't need to worry about him, he's fine.

_**Raito**_: Hey Celli how much further to the winter island?

_**Celli**_: It should be showing up any time now, but I'm more worried about what might happen to Alice when she finds out where we are.

_**Rick**_: Why?

_**Celli**_: Well it's not my place to speak, but I'll just tell you guys this so you'll understand and to make a long story short. Alice is afraid of snow, especially at night when it calms down.

_**Ace**_: Huh? Why is that?

_**Celli**_: I've already said too much, if you want to know more you'll have to ask her yourself.

(Kito turns around to see a winter island ahead and shouts)

_**Kito**_: Land ho!

_**Celli**_: What did you call me?

_**Kito**_: Not that! I see a winter island.

_**Celli**_: Why didn't you say so?

_**Ace**_: Good, now all we have to do is get Alice to this doctor friend of hers, and then its off to this Twilight Island, then we beat this 'Master' guy to a pulp so Alice can destroy the seven crystals without him getting in the way.

_**Rick**_: Everything is half-full with you isn't it?

_**Ace**_: Hey I don't care what we do so long as it turns alright in the end.

_**Kito**_: I'm starting to think his brain operates on half-full ideas.

_**Raito**_: Here, here.

(Soon after docking Celli dresses Alice in warm clothing and Rick volunteers to carry her to the doctor. And the gang sets off, but there's one problem.)

_**Raito**_: So Celli any idea on where we're going?

_**Celli**_: Nope, I remember Alice saying she lives in the middle of the largest forest on this island.

_**Raito**_: Great who the hell knows where that is?

_**Celli**_: Alice would but-

_**Ace**_: We just need to either ask or keep searching. Hmm?

_**Kito**_: Ace? Why are you staring at the bracelet?

_**Ace**_: The Darkness crystal, the light from it is fading.

_**Raito**_: Is that good or bad?

_**Ace**_: If I remember correctly Alice said that when the glow from one of the crystals starts to fade then that means the opposite crystal must be near.

_**Celli**_: But I already gave you the Light crystal.

_**Ace**_: Darkness can also mean death. So I guess this means we can just see how far this thing will take us.

_**Rick**_: I guess this is our best shot in helping Alice.

_**Ace**_: Alright I'll lead.

**(Alice's Dream)**

(4,977 years ago on West Blue; the winter season has just begun on an island long since forgotten. On the highest point of the tallest mountain there's a stone cage carved from the mountain and inside is a ten year old girl with long blue hair and golden eyes, shackles one each limb and one on her neck. Her eyes have seemed to have lost all hope and emotions from her soul.)

_**Alice**_: Why am I alone? What is my true purpose here? Why-do I even exist?

**(A Near by Town)**

_**Village Woman**_: In this day and age those with golden eyes are considered inhuman forms of death and sorrow.

_**Headman**_: So true, that is why they must be killed.

_**Headman's Wife**_: Then why did you just chain her up in the mountain instead of just killing her?

_**Village Man**_: Yeah, keeping that THING alive can only bring death.

_**Headman**_: We've tried, the reason we've locked her away is because we can't kill her.

_**Village Man**_: Why not, just cut off her head!

_**Headman**_: We did but her head just came back on, we've even set her a blaze but she just won't die; because she has eaten the forbidden fruit and now she has the power and body of the sea. Locking her away is now the only thing to save us from disaster because we can't destroy her.

_**Alice**_: *thinking* The snow has come again, Why? Mother, father; why did you abandon me? Why did you let this town lock me away father? Why did mother want to kill herself whenever she first saw me? Why was I born with golden eyes? Why am I allowed to exist?

**(Present Day Winter Gold Island)**

_**?**_: You did a good thing by bringing her here as fast as possible. Any longer and she could have gotten worse.

_**Ace**_: That woman could probably last three weeks with that sickness in critical condition and still wouldn't die.

_**?**_: Well said.

_**Kito**_: By the way who are you?

_**Celli**_: We know your friends with Alice, but we don't even know your name.

_**?**_: My name is Maya.

(Maya is dressed in a regular long sleeve shirt, dark brown ankle length pants and wearing a doctor's jacket. She has ruby red eyes, shining silver hair tied in a high pony tail; and is only 3'7". After telling them her name she invites them to stay till Alice is well enough to leave and shows them to her kitchen so they can sit down and she can make them some tea and chat.)

_**Ace**_: So how old are you? Someone so small and plus you look so young.

_**Maya**_: I'm 30 years old.

(Upon hearing Maya's true age everyone was shocked to find that the person they thought was a kid in reality is older than all of them.)

_**Ace**_: Hey Kito, Raito, Rick.

_**Kito/Raito/Rick**_: Yeah.

_**Ace**_: Don't you find it strange that most of the women we come across that know Alice are in fact older than they appear?

_**Kito**_: I think it would be less stressful if we stop thinking about it.

_**Ace/Rick/Raito**_: Agreed.

_**Ace**_: Oh aren't you supposed to be a good friend of Alice's?

_**Maya**_: Yeah why do you ask?

_**Ace**_: Well Celli mentioned that Alice was afraid of snow. And now that's two fears, including her fear of heights.

_**Kito**_: I don't get it. How can someone who is practically immortal be afraid of something like heights; mortal people who fear heights is because if they fall they might die. And snow, what is with the fear of snow?

_**Ace**_: Another thing I've noticed with Alice; when it comes to her nothing is impossible.

_**Maya**_: It isn't the snow itself she's afraid of, it's what happened to her when she was 10 years old.

_**Ace**_: You mean before she stopped aging?

_**Maya**_: Well I guess you know her true age right?

_**Ace**_: Yeah we know she's around 5,000 years old.

_**Maya**_: Okay, Alice told me she was born in West Blue on an island that no longer exists. Back then people born with golden eyes were to be considered beings that had no right to live. Alice's mother saw her daughter was born with golden eyes and became depressed saying over and over 'How could I give birth to such a monster?' and when Alice was 10 Alice ate the Wave Wave Fruit. Her mother saw her eat the forbidden fruit and became even more depressed to the point where she took her own life. Alice's father in response to this said it was alright for them to kill her.

_**Celli**_: How horrible, but if they believed that golden eyed people had no right to live, then why did they wait so long to try?

_**Maya**_: Because it was against their law to kill the child without the parent's permission. But time and time again the villagers tried to kill her but all attempts failed. Now all the headmaster could do was lock her away in a cage carved into the tallest mountain of the highest point. And she stayed there chained inside for 200 years and just as the winter season started too.

_**Rick**_: How did she survive all that time?

_**Maya**_: She said that the devil fruit she ate wouldn't let her die from starvation or dehydration, and after ten years past and she turned 20 she stopped aging altogether.

_**Ace**_: Whoa, whoa, whoa; I thought the aging stops after the fruit takes effect? Why did it take ten years for her to stop aging?

_**Maya**_: Alice believes that the reason why it takes so long is-

_**Alice**_: Maya that's enough prying into my past!

_**Maya**_: How long have you've been awake?

_**Alice**_: Long enough.

_**Ace**_: Hey Maya lets hear the rest of the story after you put the animal back down for its nap.

_**Alice**_: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANIMAL!

_**Ace**_: Hey while your at it make sure you check her for rabies!

_**Alice**_: Why you little-*collapses*

_**Maya**_: Her fever sure is gone, but she'll need about another days rest before she can leave.

(Maya drags Alice back to her room so she can rest while this takes place the Spade Pirates begin to talk.)

_**Celli**_: I see why she hates snow so much.

_**Ace**_: I'm surprised she's not afraid of closed places after that happened.

_**Kito**_: She's right, being locked in a cage for 200 years must get lonely.

_**Raito**_: And not being able to know why such terrible things were happening to only her.

_**Rick**_: And when it snows things must get awfully quiet, you know no birds chirping; just alone with dead silence.

(Hearing this starts to make Ace remember what his life growing up was like and he is starting to feel sad.)

_**Ace**_: Alone huh? When your all alone, you start to wonder if you should have been born, wonder if you deserve to live, wondering what reason is there for you to live. (Gets up) Sorry I'm going for a walk.

_**Kito**_: How much you want to bet that what Ace said came from first hand experience?

_**Celli**_: Maybe there is some kind of love between those two. Like the type of love shred with friends.

_**Rick**_: (angry) That better be the only type of love between them.

(Ace leaves the group and starts to wander around outside in the snow and just looking towards the where the wind was blowing.)

_**Ace**_: Well Alice; I guess you and me are more alike than you know, besides us having polar opposite personalities and Logia type devil frit powers. But Alice you must realize by now that your no longer trapped in a cage.

_**?**_: Even though she's no longer trapped inside of that cage, her heart is still trapped in that black, cold nightmare of her past.

_**Ace**_: Grrr…Who are you! And what do you know about Alice!

_**?**_: I'm the one you have been searching for, the one you call 'Master' but my professional name is Black Rook, nice to finally meet you Captain of the Spade Pirates, Portgas D. Ace. And for what I know about Alice; I'll only tell you a little advice. Leave Alice behind if you don't want her to kill you and everyone you know.

_**Ace**_: WHY DON'T YOU COME AND MAKE ME!

(Enraged from what he heard Ace launches a full on assault upon Black Rook using his fire fist to try and hit him; But to no avail cause no matter how many or much fire he uses Black Rook just keeps dodging. Without Ace noticing Black Rook gets behind him and does a mid air spin kick and knocks him 50 ft. away. Ace tries to get up, but only coughs up some blood instead, he took a hard kick to the chest and his ribs were broken.)

_**Ace**_: (Struggling to get up) Damn it. *thinking* Why couldn't I sense his presence?

(Black Rook is wearing a white mask (Looks like Haku's Ambu mask from Naruto) you can clearly see his black grey hair blowing in the wind as it is long that reaches his lower waist. He's dressed ion all black, and wearing a dead black cloak.)

_**Black Rook**_: Why are you going through all this trouble for some woman you've only known for 3 months? What's the point? Cause if you and your so called crew continue this little farce and keep protecting that stuck up bitch then you guys will only die. Get my message?

_**Ace**_: Is that all you have to say? (Struggling to stay conscious)

_**Black Rook**_: Humph, Sorry it's not yet time for me to end your lives, so farewell for now.

(And in a split second Black Rook disappears leaving Ace severally injured and yelling.)

_**Ace**_: Y-you bastard, GET BACK HERE AND FIGHT ME!

(Ace blacks out moment s later just as his crew show up to help him.)

_**Kito**_: ACE! (Hurries to pick Ace up out of the cold snow)

_**Celli**_: Is he alright!

_**Raito**_: (Picks up Ace with Kito) Looks like his ribs are broken and some internal bleeding as well.

_**Rick**_: He was only out here for about ten minutes what the hell happened and who could do this to him?

_**Maya**_: Hurry up and get him inside; there is no telling how severally his injuries really are.

(As they scramble to get their captain inside to treat his wounds Alice walks in the opposite direction to see if she can find out who caused this damage and Celli stays behind to keep an eye on her.)

_**Celli**_: Alice you need to rest.

_**Alice**_: So the 'Boss' is finally making his move buy having HIM follow us.

_**Celli**_: Boss, Him? Who are you talking about?

_**Alice**_: But I wonder how the 'Boss' is going to react to HIM doing his own thing?

_**Celli**_: Alice what on earth are you talking about?

_**Alice**_: Nothing just talking to myself. Let's go back.

(After the two returned they immediately went to check on Ace's condition. Ace was just lying on a bed with all his crew members in the room with the doctor to make sure he's still alive.)

_**Maya**_: He's stabilized and I've used my healing powers to heal most of his injuries, but it might be a day or two before he wakes up and start moving around. But when I look at his wounds I can see it only took one hit to do this amount of damage to him.

_**Rick**_: Your saying it took only one punch or kick to injure him like this?

_**Maya**_: Correct. Who ever did this must be powerful.

_**Alice**_: Black Rook.

(All conscious eyes in the room turn to Alice in hopes of explaining a few things.)

_**Raito**_: Black Rook? Like Chess?

_**Alice**_: Yeah, It's about time I explained a few things about who we are up against.

_**Kito**_: Please do, and who wants to explain to Ace when he wakes up?

_**Alice**_: Celli you do it, if I try to explain things to him I'll only end up killing him.

_**Celli**_: Agreed, now talk.

_**Alice**_: Alright, Well all I'm gonna tell you guys is that the Black Rook is a member of a group called the 'Organization'. They work like a chess game. They have 2 Rooks, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, A Queen and A King. Each piece orders 1 Pawn each, and their strength is measured by their chess piece their code name they are given. Their strength measures from weakest to strongest starting with the Pawns then the Rook, the Knight, the Bishop, the Queen and finally the King.

_**Rick**_: So Ace got his but whooped by some one who is one level higher than the Pawns?

_**Alice**_: Ha, don't think that the pawns are weak, cause each Pawn orders 100 people each, called the black checkers. And with that there are 816 people in the 'Organization' and 815 pieces follow the order of the King. You guys remember "IT" don't you?

_**Rick**_: Who's "IT"?

_**Kito**_: Some psycho cannibal killer clown that got his head blown off.

_**Alice**_: Right, 'IT' was Black Rook's Pawn and it is law of the 'Organization' for the main eight pieces to execute their Pawn if they start to talk about the group and their orders.

_**Celli**_: I didn't even know that, How involved in the 'Organization' were you!

_**Alice**_: I used to be the left Black Bishop.

_**Raito**_: Why were you in that group any way?

_**Alice**_: At the time it was the closest way I could find the crystals, but after 10 years with them I just left, and since I know their secrets I've been marked for death. And since I told you guys, you are now walking targets.

_**Maya**_: Excuse me could you guys leave this room so me and Alice can talk?

_**Kito**_: Sure, but if your two are gonna talk girly stuff, you better make sure Ace is really asleep.

_**Alice**_: Would you guys just go!

(Alice checked to make sure they guys weren't listening in and Maya checked to see if Ace was still out.)

_**Maya**_: Alice remember when you came to see me 5 years ago?

_**Alice**_: Yeah, I had just stolen the life crystal from the 'Organization' and I gave it to you foe safe keeping till I could find the bracelet.

_**Maya**_: I saw your captain's right arm, so since you found the bracelet I'll give back the life crystal. But is this all this guy good for now?

_**Alice**_: Hm? What do you mean?

_**Maya**_: Are you using him like you used the 'Organization' in order to get what you want?

_**Alice**_: (Getting sad) No, not this time. I can't explain it, but this guy is different. He never wanted to use the crystals for his own intentions, and he let me join his crew no questions asked, I mean all he knew was my name and there was like instant trust or something. Any when he says 'I no longer want you around' I'll just go back to my research to figure out how to make my body age normally again without killing me. That's what I expect, but I guess I should enjoy the bonds I have with them while it lasts, cause with in the next year or so it will all be just a memory and we'll never see each other again.

_**Maya**_: At least we'll still be friends right?

_**Alice**_: Heh, let's hope.

(Alice decides to leave the room with Maya so she can get the life crystal, but Maya say she has to check on something before hand, so Alice will wait in the kitchen till she's ready.)

_**Maya**_: I know your still awake Ace.

_**Ace**_: How long have you known?

_**Maya**_: The whole time.

_**Ace**_: Heh, I guess I'm not at tricky as I thought.

_**Maya**_: You better be nice to her, because of everything that has happened in her life up till now, have been reasons for her to never trust anyone, and for her to say things like that about you, means that she is happy and I have never seen her like this before; so I give you a warning, do not give me a reason to kill you. Cause if you died then Alice would be sad.

_**Ace**_: I'll keep that in mind *smirk* But I'm surprised by your healing powers.

_**Maya**_: I ate the Heal Heal fruit; it's a Paramecia type, which means any part of my body and be used to heal anything that doesn't kill instantly.

_**Ace**_: Wow, hey since your friends with Alice and a doctor how about you join my crew. It'll be fun, and you won't have to be on this winter island anymore.

_**Maya**_: Of course I will, I would have insisted that I come along anyway. Alice told me to guard and safe keep the crystal with my life, and since the bracelet it stuck on your wrist that means I have to help you.

_**Ace**_: Okay then off we go-

(Ace tries to climb out of bed, when his entire body is riving in pain.)

_**Maya**_: Wait until tomorrow before you start moving around, your body needs time to rest and gather strength.

(Just then Alice walks into the room)

_**Alice**_: Hey Maya, sorry but I thought where you might have hid the crystal and I already found it.

_**Maya**_: Can't hide anything from you now can I?

_**Alice**_: What are you doing stupid? You need to get some more rest.

_**Ace**_: Why Alice is that the sound of concern for me coming from your mouth?

_**Alice**_: No. It's just that Black Rook did that to you with one punch or kick, and now is not the time for you to be a reckless fool.

_**Ace**_: Should have known you wouldn't say anything nice. Well anyway Maya has just agreed to join our crew.

_**Alice**_: Great, now I have two people I can have an intelligent conversation with; First Celli and now Maya.

_**Ace**_: Hey what about me?

_**Alice**_: I said intelligent, not brain numbing.

_**Ace**_: I see your back to normal now. Alice tell everyone were leaving tomorrow morning, and to get some rest.

_**Alice**_: Right.

(Imminently Alice relays the orders to the other crew members, and they all get some rest from tomorrow's sail. Everyone was sleeping except for Alice who couldn't sleep; she was keeping an eye out for Black Rook to make sure he doesn't attack the ship or them. When the morning sun raises the Spade Pirates return to their ship with their new member, Alice was no where to be found so they went to their ship to see if they could find her, and they did but not in the form they expected.)

_**Ace**_: Alice? Um what's with that form?

_**Celli**_: Yeah, um…

_**Raito**_: So you're choosing that form why?

_**Kito**_: Yeah, why?

_**Rick**_: ….umm…

_**Maya**_: What's wrong? Haven't you seen her in her middle form before?

(Alice looked exactly like a human, but except for human ears she had blue fur fox ears, and a blue fox tail.)

_**Ace**_: *Snicker* Hey Alice-

_**Alice**_: Ace I swear if you say what I think your about to say, you should stop and think about the consequences.

_**Ace**_: (not a moment later) Hey Alice so are you a human, an animal, or both? *snicker*

_**Alice**_: I have question for you too Ace.

_**Ace**_: Oh Really?

_**Alice**_: Yes. So Ace are you a moron, a dead man, or both?

_**Ace**_: *sarcastically* Tough one.

(After hearing Ace's response she punches Ace on the right side of his face, sending him flying to the other side of the ship.)

_**Maya**_: Are things always like this?

_**Rick**_: From what I can tell, those two just might kill each other before Black Rook does.

_**Kito**_: That is a definite possibility.

_**Raito**_: But to more important matters, how did Black Rook know where we were?

(Alice stops yelling at Ace to answer his question.)

_**Ace**_: I think he was following us.

_**Alice**_: You noticed too?

_**Ace**_: yeah, ever since the incident with "IT" I've felt someone following us.

_**Alice**_: Yeah, he has been following us ever since we captured "IT". It must be the king's orders.

_**Kito**_: So the king wants us dead because you're with us and we found out about the 'Organization'?

_**Alice**_: As the Left Black Bishop I was one of the closest people to the king, and on the right side was the Queen. Black Rook is the Right Black Rook, and I bet he will be following us all the way to Twilight Island.

_**Ace**_: Perfect, that guy gave me a debt to repay and I'll pay it back; with interest.

_**Kito**_: Now that is something worth watching.

_**Ace**_: ALRIGHT GUYS LET'S SET SAIL! WERE GOING TO TWILIGHT ISLAND!

_**Spade Pirates**_: AYE!

**(Of In the Distance)**

_**Black Rook**_: (On a transponder Sail) King it's me; I've come to report.

_**King**_: Go ahead.

_**Black Rook**_: looks like that little encounter I gave their captain didn't scare them off away from Alice. These people are defiantly different then the other fools.

_**King**_: Looks like Alyson has finally found a crew with a back bone.

_**Black Rook**_: It seems so. Oh and I have all the names of her new crew.

_**King**_: Good let's hear it.

_**Black Rook**_: Of course, First we have their shipwright Kito; he was the traitor to Metashi and is an excellent swordsman, next we have Celli and Raito they were two of the black checkers under the former Left Black Bishop, Celli ate the Light Light Fruit, and Raito ate the Mutt Mutt Fruit Model White Wolf. Next we have Rick; he's just a competitive island man who ate the Earth Earth Fruit. Now there's Maya; I could not find any useful information on her, except the face that she ate the Heal Heal Fruit which turns her whole body into a healing device; even her blood can heal. Last we have their captain Portgas D. Ace; apparently he's not from the grand line so I don't have much information on him, but he did say he was from East Blue and he ate the Flame Flame Fruit. And Alice; well you know what she's like.

_**King**_: Good job, keep following them and tell me when they arrive at Twilight Island. (Stops communication) *Smile* Portgas D. Ace huh? Well, well, well; nice try boy but your mother's name is not gonna fool me. (Laugh) How nice of you to leave me with something to entertain me, and maybe he'll beat me in this game as you did over 20 years ago. You think it is possible? eh; Gol D. Roger?

**To Be Continued…**


	9. Chapter 9

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

_**722 AOS**_

_The ancient and powerful kingdom whose advanced technology corrupted their judgment and sent this world into darkness has ended, the control tower for the weapons, that cannot be destroyed until the 7 elements have been combined, has been sent to the sky so that none can repeat my mistakes and misjudgment. One of the 7 elements is with me and another is with the control tower to help project the guardians of Twilight Island, I now begin my search for the remaining 5 elements. I'm writing this reminder so that this chain of events will never happen again. This is my solid reason to never trust anyone again. _

_**Ace**_: So Alice keeps this journal as a reminder of her mistakes from her immortal life…Great.

**Chapter 9: My Own Morel Code**

***BOOOOM!***

(After the explosion everyone runs to where it came from and find smoke coming from Kito's workshop. As Rick breaks down the door, Ace puts down Alice's journal where he found it and walks out of her room without her knowing and rushes to see what has happened. Finally the door goes down and they find Kito coughing and buried under what seems to be a modified single person boat; the guys pull him out and carry him onto the deck and ask what he was doing.)

_**Kito**_: I was building a one person boat for you Ace.

_**Ace**_: Why me?

_**Kito**_: Because of your devil fruit power, the Logia type Flame Flame Fruit; the ability to transform any part of you

body into fire and control it to a certain extent.

_**Ace**_: Oh, hey how long will it take for you to finish?

_**Kito**_: Actually I need a few parts, cause without them we'll just have another explosion.

_**Ace**_: Good thing we'll be docking soon, I'll come with you to get those parts.

_**Kito**_: Great; Celli you wanna come?

(Kito turns to Celli who is playing a game of Poker with Raito and Rick on one of the tables on the deck. Raito was on Celli's left, and Rick on her right.)

_**Celli**_: Nope

_**Raito**_: I'll pass on your offer too Kito

_**Rick**_: Same here, I can't let these two beat me.

_**Kito**_: Great. Maya you want to come along?

_**Maya**_: Sure I need some supplies anyway.

_**Kito**_: Now all we just need to ask-

_**Alice**_: WHO HAS BEEN IN MY ROOM!

_**Ace**_: (finishing Kito's sentence) –the crazy fox girl.

(Alice comes down from her room and imminently walks over to Ace and Kito with a very scary look on her face.)

_**Alice**_: Alright which one of you idiots has been in my room!

_**Kito**_: And what makes you think someone has been in your room!

_**Ace**_: *thinking* Did she notice someone was looking through her journal?

_**Alice**_: Some of my herbs are missing.

_**Ace**_: That's good..I mean, oh really?

_**Alice**_: Now which one was it!

_**Kito**_: Why would we want to steal some herbs?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, and if we did why would we be suicidal enough to take them from YOUR room?

_**Alice**_: I…I hate you.

_**Kito**_: Sorry, I took some.

_**Alice**_: Why was that?

_**Kito**_: After that explosion I caused I got a few burns and I looked through your room and herb books to see if I can find some that could help.

_**Alice**_: Why didn't you ask me or Maya for some?

_**Kito**_: Hey Ace may trust you two, but for me, not so much. One: You're over 5,000 years old, and I feel like your not telling us everything about what and where we are going, and as for Maya who is a friend of yours I feel the same way about her as well.

_**Alice**_: Don't pretend I'm not here.

_**Ace**_: Alright Kito, Maya, Alice; let's go into town and get the stuff we need so we can finally head off for Twilight Island.

_**Alice**_: You are way to enthusiastic about going to Twilight Island.

(The four Spade Pirates are now wandering around in the market area of town. But unknown to them, Black Rook is on top of one of the tallest buildings in the market area keeping a close eye on them; when his transponder snail went off Black Rook immediately answered it. But what he thought would be King, turned out to be a woman's voice.)

_**?**_: Black Rook it's me The Black Knight on the right side.

_**Black Rook**_: What do you want? I'm busy.

_**Black Knight**_: I just called to se how you were doing and also, WHY HAVEN'T YOU KILLED ALICE AND HER RIDICULOUS CREW AND GOTTEN THE CRYSTALS?

_**Black Rook**_: Cause Alice is the only one who can activate the control tower. Remember what the boss said? She's our most valuable pawn.

_**Black Knight**_: Fine I get it, but when get yourself into more then you can chew with these idiots, I'm not gonna help you out of it.

_**Black Rook**_: Good, because I'm the only one allowed to kill Alice. (Hangs up the transponder) Just a little longer and your head will soon be rolling.

(And back on the streets of the market the four pirates are getting strange looks.)

_**Kito**_: Why is everyone staring at us?

_**Alice**_: Who knows, Ace? What are you staring at?

_**Ace**_: I think you forgot to hide something on your head and well…

_**Maya**_: Alice your tail and ears are showing.

_**Ace**_: You forgot to transform out that form and I'm the idiot?

_**Alice**_: Shut it! You are an idiot because **you're** the one who let the one person I hate join your crew!

_**Ace**_: I'm the captain so it's my choice!

_**Alice**_: I know that, but out of all the people, WHY HIM?

_**Maya**_: Smart fox vs. eager captain...

_**Kito**_: Round two, Ding!

(The two crew mates argue over absolutely nothing for a good fifteen minutes before someone yells out a forbidden word.)

_**Villager**_: Hey you two, go take your lover's spat somewhere else!

_**Ace/Alice**_: WHO SAID WE WERE LOVERS?

(The man looks at the two in fear of the demonic aura coming from them, like a fire created by their rage and could burn and engulf the entire world)

_**Villager**_: I...uh...*runs away scared*

_**Ace/Alice**_: Humph.

(The moment the man runs away the fire aura dies down and dissipates into the air; Ace and Alice go in opposite directions. Ace heads for up town and Alice heads for the down town area that one could get murdered just for walking into the wrong area.)

_**Kito**_: Shouldn't we go after them?

_**Maya**_: Alice is dangerous when angered, so some alone time could be good for her.

_**Kito**_: Yeah the same could go for Ace, but I'm guessing he's not as mad as Alice and he's just going to get something to eat.

_**Maya**_: So he's not willing to let Alice get the better of him, is he?

_**Kito**_: Nope. Well why don't we leave them alone and let THEM settle this themselves and get the stuff we came for.

_**Maya**_: Agreed. But who will we know when he's done eating?

_**Kito**_: Trust me; you'll know when you hear it.

**(Uptown: Flame Restaurant)**

_**Owner**_: Welcome sir, what'll have?

_**Ace**_: Anything you recommend.

**(Downtown: Death's Door (A Bar)**

_**Owner**_**: **What'll have Ms?

_**Alice**_: A shot of your strongest, and keep them coming.

(Several hours go by and by 3 pm Kito and Maya return to the ship and find the others still playing cards. But something seems off.)

_**Kito**_: How long have you guys been playing?

_**Celli**_: The whole time.

_**Kito**_: Could you at least give Raito and Rick their cloths back?

_**Celli**_: They still have their underwear, unless they want to bet those as well.

_**Maya**_: Hey have Ace and Alice come back yet?

_**Rick**_: Nope.

_**Raito**_: If they did we probably would have heard.

_**Celli**_: But we did hear a commotion about some guy skipping out on his bill and running towards downtown.

_**Kito**_: Well I'm gonna go check it out.

_**Maya**_: Me too. Alice has probably cooled down enough already.

**(Downtown: Death's Door (Bar)**

_**Drunkard**_: Hey what's your problem sweetie?

_**Alice**_: You are! No one and I mead NO ONE calls me neither sweetie nor touch me in places they know they shouldn't.

(Alice had gotten herself into a bar fight because some lush started hitting on her and couldn't take no for an answer. Five guys were now holding up knives ready to kill her, but unfortunately for them they just kicked Alice back into her bad mood, ready to kick butt and she isn't gonna stop till she's calm.)

_**Alice**_: Bring it on!

(Alice runs towards the men and starts beating them to a pulp, and the ruckus has drawn a crowd with everyone trying to get a look inside to see who's fighting who. Suddenly all is quiet and Alice walks out with a big grim on her face and walks away. But as she does an old man of about 60 with grey hair and faded green eyes, wearing a green shirt with blue jean overalls, a loosely woven straw hat and brown shoes, sees Alice, freaks out and runs off. He runs in random directions till he runs into Ace who is lost and trying to find Alice.)

_**Ace**_: Hey old man you alright?

_**Old Man**_: You better run before the demon girl steals your soul.

_**Ace**_: Demon girl?

_**Old Man**_: Yes; a girl with long blue hair like the ocean, soulless unfeeling golden eyes, with the powers of the ocean from which she was killed by.

_**Ace**_: You don't say? *thinking* No doubt about it, he's seen Alice a long time ago and is now freaking out, but I wonder what kind of story he managed to come up with about her.*

_**Old Man**_: Listen boy, that girl is a monster you better run while you're still alive.

_**Ace**_: So old man what do you know about this demon girl?

_**Old Man**_: Plenty, I saw her once about 40 years ago when I was around twenty. She had attracted the attention of some thugs, and when they tried to kill her, her hands turned into water and she slaughtered every one of them. The only reaction she showed for doing so was a smile on her face and her eyes enjoying the sight. Now seeing her 40 years later not ageing a bit sends shivers down my spine, what she has been doing is evil.

_**Ace**_: How did this 'Demon Girl' come into being?

_**Old Man**_: I heard 400 years ago she was a maiden in love who waited on a spring island patently her lover to return from venturing into the Grand Line; for three years she waited and he finally returned. The maiden was completely faithful to her lover, but he was not. He came up to her and ended their relationship and left the next morning, heartbroken she fell into a spiral of hatred for this man she thought loved her back. So as he left the island the maiden made a deal with the devil to give her the power to end this man's live for the pain he had caused her, she got her wish but at a price. The cost for this power was a. eternal life filled with pain and sorrow for the sin she had committed, she would have eternal life but only if she stole the souls of young men and used them to extend her life and make her appear young. Her body is no longer human; it is that of a monstrous demon.

_**Ace**_: Do you even know this demons name?

_**Old Man**_: Alice Heart; that is the name of the demon.

_**Ace**_: Wow; I get the whole killing the man for dumping her after she waited three years part, but in love, her? You have got to be kidding me. Well see ya old man, I'm off to go find this soul sucking demon.

_**Old Man**_: Wait didn't you hear a word I just said!

_**Ace**_: Of course I did, but as Alice would say, I'm just stupid.

_**Old Man**_: Don't go boy she'll kill you!

_**Ace**_: We'll see.

(Ace walks off from where he thinks Alice might be despite the constant warnings the old man was giving him. Finally Ace finds Alice walking towards the pier and catches up to her; wanting to ask her about what the old man said about her.)

_**Alice**_: What do you want?

_**Ace**_: Is that anyway to say hello to your captain?

_**Alice**_: *glare*

_**Ace**_: It's just like this day just keeps getting better for you doesn't it?

_**Alice**_: *sigh* Shut up.

_**Ace**_: I have a question, I heard this story from a paranoid old man about a girl named Alice Heart who waited three years for her lover to return, but when he got back he dumped her and out of rage she sold her sold to the devil to gain the powers of the ocean so she could get revenge but she now had eternal life of pain and if she wanted to stay young she would steal the souls of young men.

_**Alice**_: *walks away* Just stay away from me till we leave.

_**Ace**_: No can do. Cause were gonna go watch some fireworks tonight.

_**Alice**_: Heh?

_**Ace**_: Come on it'll be fun, I already talked to everyone else about it, so what do you say?

_**Alice**_: DID YOU HONESTLY THINK I WOULD AGREE?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, come on you need to lighten up and have some fun every once in a while.

_**Alice**_: Listen here you, I will not-

(Before Alice could finish her sentence both Ace and Alice are suddenly knocked out and taken somewhere. Meanwhile back at the pirate ship)

_**Kito**_: This is a great spot to watch the fireworks from.

_**Maya**_: You think we should look for Alice and Ace?

_**Kito**_: Nah, Ace is probably adding fuel to the fire.

_**Maya**_: Huh?

_**Kito**_: Making Alice even angrier then she was before.

_**Celli**_: If that's true, we can always go to the morgue to see if he's there.

_**Raito**_: Yup, two pair jacks over king.

_**Celli**_: I have four of a kind.

_**Rick**_: Grrrr.

**(Four hours later in a prison cell)**

_**Ace**_:Owwww; what the heck happened?

(Ace awoke in a prison cell with his arms shackled behind him. He looks around and finds Alice unconscious with her lying next to him her arms also shackled behind her.)

_**Ace**_: Alice? Alice, HEY ALICE WAKE UP!

_**Alice**_: Uggh quit screaming I can hear you. Ow what happened?

_**Ace**_: Don't know. One minute you're yelling at me, and then my head started to hurt when I woke up here.

_**Alice**_: Great, we've been captured.

_**Ace**_: By who?

_**?**_: By the marines!

_**Ace**_: GRA!

_**?:**_ Long time no see Ace.

_**Ace**_: GRA!

_**Alice**_: You know this man?

_**Ace**_: Sort of.

_**?**_: What do you mean sort of? YOU LITTLE *#%! Men! Leave me with these two and go back to your posts!

_**Marines**_: Yes Sir!

_**?**_: Now that they are out of the way, answer me something. WHY THE HELL DID YOU BECOME A PIRATE WHEN I TOLD YOU TO BECOME A MARINE?

_**Ace**_: Because I'm gonna be the best pirate there is, got that old man?

_**?**_: HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO YOUR GRANDFATHER LIKE THAT!

_**Alice**_: So you do have family.

_**?**_: My name is Monkey D. Garp, and I took Ace in when he was a baby.

_**Alice**_: Well if all your gonna do is yell at him, could you let me go?

_**Garp**_: No way, you two are pirates and I'm gonna keep you two here until Ace decides to change his ways and becomes a marine.

_**Ace**_: Then I'll break out, because I'm not doing that.

_**Alice**_: You know there are times when all I want to do is stab you in the neck with a steak knife, AND THIS IS ONE OF THOSE TIMES!

_**Ace**_: What are you yelling at me for? It's not my fault we got captured!

_**Alice**_: IT'S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT!

_**Ace**_: HOW SO!

_**Alice**_: NO MATTER WHERE I GO WITH YOU TROUBLE IS SURE TO FOLLOW.

_**Ace**_: THEN IT'S YOUR FAULT WE GOT CAPTURED, YOU STUPID 5,000 YEAR OLD FOX!

_**Alice**_: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANIMAL!

_**Garp**_: ENOUGH YOU TWO! Geez, you two sound like an old married couple.

_**Ace/Alice**_: HEY!

_**Ace**_: Listen Gramps I'm not becoming a marine, I'm staying a pirate, and I'm going to help Alice destroy some tower and a group called the 'Organization' that could cause a new void century!

_**Alice**_: I'd do it myself if you could just let me find a way to get that bracelet off, I don't need your help!

_**Ace**_: Well too bad, until this damn thing is over you're stuck with me!

_**Garp**_: Seems like you two need to cool your heads, well see you in the morning.

(As Garp leaves Ace and Alice keep arguing what seems like nothing, but once they hear the door slam shut and they hear the lock, they stop.)

_**Alice**_: phew. I think you over did it this time with that 'you stupid 5,000 year old fox' comment.

_**Ace**_: I had to keep the argument going or else he would never leave.

_**Alice**_: You think he got the message?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, when I yelled out mentioning the void century, I'm sure he knows what we meant.

_**Alice**_: You think he's knows that argument was a fake?

_**Ace**_: Not sure. But how did you already know it was Garp that caught us?

_**Alice**_: We were knocked out simultaneously, but before I fully blacked out I saw Garp's face, but only for a single second.

_**Ace**_: Heh, But at least we got that info to the Marines.

_**Alice**_: You're sure we can trust him?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, once the marine headquarters finds out what the organization is up to, we'll be the last on their list to worry about.

_**Alice**_: Let's hope so.

_**Ace**_: Wait how do you know that man was Garp, you even knew his name before he said it?

_**Alice**_: Think about it for a sec. I knew his name because there isn't a pirate alive who hasn't heard of Garp, or his reputation.

_**Ace**_: Good point. Oh yeah, you remember that story I mentioned before we were knocked out, does that have anything to do with you?

_**Alice**_: Yeah, but I'll only tell you if you promise to NEVER tell anyone what I'm about to tell you; got it?

_**Ace**_: Alright, so what DOES that 400 year old story have to do with you? Don't tell me you were that 'Maiden' that was in love?

_**Alice**_: that version is far from the truth, which was watered down over the decades.

(Alice looks over and saw a bared window; the sky was black but she could clearly see the nearly full moon.)

_**Alice**_: It was 400 years ago, for some reason my devil fruit powers were messed up to the point where I couldn't even get on a boat without feeling pain, so I was stuck there. Later on in the year I met someone who was like you.

_**Ace**_: Cunning and intelligent?

_**Alice**_: No, gullible and stupid.

_**Ace**_: Hey now.

_**Alice**_: Any way he was leaving to sail through the grand line, and he said that if he found any of the crystals I was looking for he would come back and give them to me. And since I couldn't leave the island I decided to wait. Three years later he came back, and he told me that he found two of them, but sold them for his own profit. While he was gone he started a woman auction house to sell women as slaves for people who want a slave for their own purpose; and he wanted me to be up for bids.

_**Ace**_: THAT *$#%! HE EVEN TRIED TO SELL YOU OFF AS PROPERTY?

_**Alice**_: Yeah. At that point I snapped and killed him.

_**Ace**_: Good thing you did that jerk disserved to get killed like that after what he tried to do to you.

_**Alice**_: Why does this upset you?

_**Ace**_: Eh. Umm *blushing* no reason I just can't stand other people getting treated like that.

_**Alice**_: Right. But that's when I realized what caused my devil fruit powers to go haywire, my devil fruit power is the ability to transform into an animal and turn my body to water both of which are controlled by my emotions. So for me to continue I must have no doubt about what I'm doing nor can I regret it later.

_**Ace**_: Heh, so from then on you have lived a live with no regrets?

_**Alice**_: Pretty much.

(After a few moments of silence the fireworks are lit off, and from where Ace and Alice are sitting they can still see the fireworks.)

_**Alice**_: So theses are the fireworks you wanted me to see with you?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, but this is another way to see them.

_**Alice**_: It has been a long time since I could just sit down a watch them.

_**Ace**_: and that makes this moment even more special.

(All over the island people are watching the fireworks with smiles on their faces, even the other spade pirates watching them from the ship. But unknown to Ace and Alice, Garp was listening to their conversation the entire time)

_**Alice**_: But Ace, I swear if you tell ANYONE about we talked about I WILL kill you.

_**Ace**_: Gotcha. But do you have any ideas on how to get out of here? Because I've been trying to use my devil fruit powers but I get nothing.

_**Alice**_: That's because these are Sea Stone cuffs. Luckily I always keep a needle to pick locks on such an occasion. And….*click* done.

(Alice finally managed to pick the lock to the cuffs on both hands, and then unlocks the ones on Ace. Afterwards Alice faces the stone wall and has Ace get behind her. She opens her right hand and a ball of water forms and then she clutches it and the ball of water becomes a 10ft long water type rope.)

_**Ace**_: Whoa what is that?

_**Alice**_: Get back, I'm breaking us out!

_**Garp**_: (on the other side of the door.) I'll deal with Ace later, first I need to get information on this 'Organization' the mentioned.

_**Alice**_: **Water Whip!**

(Alice holds the water whip in her right hand and starts swinging it like a maniac. But in a short amount of time (3 seconds) she stops and the whip evaporates and Alice just stands there with Ace wondering.)

_**Ace**_: What was that?

_**Alice**_: My water whip.

_**Ace**_: I heard that part but what was that?

_**Alice**_: Logia type and manifest their elements into weapons, but only into weapons that work with that element. Like water that is flexible and is accustomed to change shape, so I came up with a whip; you will have to find out what yours is.

_**Ace**_: If your water whip thing was so effective, why is the wall still there?

_**Alice**_: My water whip slices through solid object on the molecular level.

_**Ace**_: What?

_**Alice**_: It sliced through the stuff that cells are made of, you just can't see it.

_**Ace**_: So now all we have to do is push.

(Ace walks over to the wall and kicks the wall with his right leg, and sure enough the instant his foot touched the wall, it collapsed. Ace just stood there with amazement at how strong Alice is, but it is short lived as the marine alarm goes off and they can hear the marines running towards them. So they take that chance to run towards the ship, with every marine on the island following them.)

_**Alice**_: So what's the plan captain?

_**Ace**_: Are you mocking me?

_**Alice**_: Maybe.

_**Ace**_: Well we have no qualms with the marines; all we need to do is get to Twilight Island in one piece. Besides (looks at Alice) what do you think will happen if the marines find out that a girl who knows the secrets of the world is walking around with pirates?

_**Alice**_: Are you actually trying to protect me?

_**Ace**_: You're a crew member; I'd do the same for any of my crew members.

_**Alice**_: Just keep that little piece information to yourself.

(Finally the two return to the ship and tell them to set sail.)

_**Kito**_: Where have you two been all this time?

_**Ace**_: If I told you Alice would kill me. But we have to set sail now!

_**Raito**_: Why?

_**Alice**_: The marines are on this island!

_**Celli**_: Oh man! No time for card games, let's go!

(All the Spade Pirates scramble around the ship getting it ready for sail.)

_**Maya**_: But its pitch black out there.

_**Alice**_: Better there than here.

(The ship starts sailing away from the island and then disappears into the darkness of the Grand Line.)

_**Ace**_: I bet we haven't seen the last of Garp.

_**Kito**_: Wait by Garp, do you mean Vice Admiral Garp!

_**Ace**_: Yeah, the very same. Somehow Alice and I got captured by him.

_**Alice**_: After we woke up I found out that Ace is Garp's adopted grandson, and then started lecturing him as if we were five about him wanting Ace to join the marines.

_**Rick**_: I see, and why did you become a pirate?

_**Ace**_: A pirate is the only way I could be free.

_**Alice**_: Sounds like a good enough excuse to me.

_**Raito**_: How long till we reach Twilight Island?

(Back at the island Garp is on his marine ship ordering his men to find out where the escaped pirates are heading, and trying to find out what the 'Organization' is and what is their goal.)

_**Garp**_: (On transponder snail) I see, so that's why they need her; but why are they back after all this time?

_**Sengoku**_: Yeah, that bothers me as well; Garp I'm already heading your way and I'll arrive within the hour we need to get to this Twilight Island and find out what it is the 'Organization' is after and why did they wait to resurface now.

_**Garp**_: Maybe they were waiting for Alice to re-enter the Grand Line.

_**Sengoku**_: Garp there's another thing you should know; on top of that girl living for over a thousand years, I have found out a part of her true name; As far as our records go her name is Alyson Heart.

_**Garp**_: I see. Thanks for the info Sengoku, you can fill me in on more of that once you get here and we get going to Twilight Island.

_**Sengoku**_: Right. (Hangs up transponder snail) Alyson Heart, you can't escape justice for long. Aokiji, Akainu, Kizaru; I wish to thank you three for willingly accompanying us to this place.

(Meanwhile still following the pirates, Black Rook makes his report.)

_**Black Rook**_: (On transponder snail) Boss it's me, I have my report.

_**King**_: Alright what do you have?

_**Black Rook**_: Well it seems like several marines will be heading to Twilight Island. Fleet Admiral Sengoku, the three admirals Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru, and Vice Admiral Monkey D. Garp.

_**King**_: I guess it can't be helped. How long will it take for all of them to reach Twilight Island?

_**Black Rook**_: They'll be there a little after dawn. Same for those pirates Alice is traveling with.

_**King**_: I see. I thought this might happen so I sent several promising pawns to the Island and I have faith they will be of use.

_**Black Rook**_: Alright, I'll read straight to the island and give them your orders.

_**King**_: Do so. And Black Rook, this time when you face Alice…KILL HER.

**To Be Continued…**


	10. Chapter 10

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

_**1512 AOP**_

_I soon arrived on Dawn Island and traveled through a dangerous animal infested forest and came across a boy; he seemed like he couldn't trust anyone, his eyes were like how mine still are. Eyes filled with hatred for the world he was born into, pain from loneliness, and sadness from questioning his existence and wondering why he was born and will he ever be truly…Free. _

_**Ace**_: Could she be…?

**Chapter 10: Twilight Falls**

_**Ace**_: Uuuugg…We've been sailing for hours, when are we gonna get there?

_**Celli**_: I have to agree why couldn't we wait till dawn?

_**Raito**_: *yawn* huh? The wind stopped?

_**Rick**_: This is not a good sign; it means something gigantic and water related is coming.

_**Alice**_: Good were in position.

_**Ace**_: Huh? What position, I thought we weren't stopping till we get to Twilight Island?

_**Alice**_: We're still heading there; it's just not down here.

_**Maya**_: So that's why people say the island doesn't exist.

_**Celli**_: Yes it makes perfect sense.

_**Alice**_: You have no idea what I'm talking about do you?

_**Celli**_: Not a one.

_**Maya**_: I know what your like so I know where it is.

_**Ace**_: Where? All I can see is that the wind stopped blowing and I don't see an island.

_**Alice**_: This place is called the dead zone. Besides the Calm Belt this particular area is like a tube where the wind won't blow.

_**Rick**_: then how do we get to the island?

_**Alice**_: we'll be there by dawn.

_**Raito**_: I don't think we'll have that long. I can see the marine ships come closer.

**(Main Marine Ship)**

_**Garp**_: So why did you bring those three?

_**Sengoku**_: This is the 'Organization' were dealing with, the two of us alone can't take them down and you know it.

_**Aokiji**_: I always thought that girl and Twilight Island was just a myth?

_**Sengoku**_: So did we, but if the immortal spirit fox is trying to get there, there's a good possibility it exists.

_**Akainu**_: In any case this girl has a connection the causing the void century; as soon as we find the link she won't escape Absolute Justice.

_**Kizaru**_: Why would someone as smart as her join pirates, she could have been useful to the World Government; *sigh* what a waste.

_**Sengoku**_: Right now those pirates, the 'Organization', and she are a threat to this world; so don't hesitate to kill them on sight. Alice is only immortal to age not wounds, but she also has the power to control water and the ocean to some extent; she is the woman that has the power to destroy the world.

_**Garp**_: You certainly know a lot about her.

_**Sengoku**_: There have been multiple accounts where she had been sighted acting of own free will, and committed acts against the world government.

_**Akainu**_: This is more of a reason for us not to let her or those pirates return from that island alive.

_**Garp**_: *thinking* Ace; what are you trying to accomplish by doing this?*

_**Sengoku**_: GARP! I'd like to hear your thoughts on this?

_**Garp**_: Sure Sengoku, but first…lets have some tea. I bought some from that island we were last at; so lets all enjoy some before it goes bad.

_**Sengoku**_: GARP THIS IS NO TIME FOR TEA!

**(Spade Pirate Ship)**

_**Kito**_: Alice, you'd better think of something quick before the marines get us!

_**Alice**_: We must stay in this absolute spot till the line of the sun comes up.

_**Raito**_: What the heck does that do!

_**Ace**_: This is no time for arguing, cause you see…we're surrounded.

(The Spade Pirates look in all directions but each direction has a marine ship blocking their path. Sengoku, Garp and the three admirals come out onto the deck of the main marine ship to discuss the situation to the pirates.)

_**Sengoku**_: Pirates listen carefully! This is your chance to surrender, do so peacefully and you won't be destroyed!

_**Alice**_: Little Sen is that you?

_**Garp**_: *snicker* What did she call you?

_**Alice**_: It's been 25 years hasn't it? I hardly recognized you with out that trademark afro of yours Little Sen.

_**Garp/Ace**_: *snicker*

_**Ace**_: Wait you know him?

_**Alice**_: Yeah, about 25 years ago back when he was still just an admiral; he tried to capture me.

_**Sengoku**_: That's when you transformed into your fox form and ran away, like you've always done for the past 5,000 years.

_**Alice**_: Well as you can see I'm in a little bit of a hurry so-

_**Akainu**_: Don't think you can escape from absolute justice. (Akainu is preparing to attack Alice)

_**Alice**_: Cool it magma boy, I'm just trying to get to Twilight Island; so if you wouldn't mind...GET OUT OF MY WAY!

_**Aokiji**_: a feisty one isn't she; I think it's you who should cool off. (Also preparing to attack Alice)

_**Ace**_: (sarcastically) ooh that was really intimidating, why don't you growl or show them those teeth; that'll really scare them off.

_**Alice**_: You looking to get bit moron?

_**Ace**_: No way you're probably infested with rabies or something!

_**Alice**_: Why would you think that!

_**Ace**_: Because you're a good for nothing ANIMAL!

_**Alice**_: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANIMAL?

_**Ace**_: I thought you would have figured it out by now?

_**Sengoku**_: *anger* ENOUGH!

(Just then the water beneath the ships started to rumble as the thinnest line from the raising sun appeared. Alice warned everyone to get inside the ship, the marines did the same so they could try to escape what was about to happen. 30 seconds later on the very spot where the pirate ship and the marine ships are floating a huge burst of water comes gushing out in a spiral form, taking all the ships up with it.)

_**Ace**_: ALICE!

_**Alice**_: What?

_**Ace**_: AN ANSWER WOULD BE NICE!

_**Alice**_: Later, but first we need to brace for impact.

_**Spade Pirates**_: FOR WHAT?

(All the ships are shot up in the air and are flying away from the water spiral and the all land on water with big impacts in different locations. The Spade Pirate ship crashed into the waves, yet it was still intact. Unfortunately all of its crew members were knocked unconscious; and Ace had a dream from when he was 7 years old. The dream was filled with a bright white light so where nothing could be seen except a girl with long silver hair in a long strapless ice blue dress that looked as if it was for a royal party.)

_**Young Ace**_: What's your name?

_**?**_: My name is-

(Just then Ace wakes up as if he had a nightmare. Ace was lying on a shore of an island with Alice sitting next to him waiting for him to get up.)

_**Alice**_: Hm? So you're awake…bout time you lazy good for nothing captain.

_**Ace**_: Oww what happened?

_**Alice**_: Our ship hit the water hard which knocked everyone of us out and somehow scattered everyone on different parts of the island along with those marines, and your were taking your sweet time waking up.

_**Ace**_: Where are we?

_**Alice**_: Were right outside Twilight Island.

(Ace looks around at the ocean and discovers Twilight's secret.)

_**Ace**_: Were-were-were…WERE IN THE SKY! YOU CAN SEE THE CLOUDS ARE LOWER THAN THE OCEAN! Alright fox girl, why are we on an ocean that's in the sky?

_**Alice**_: I'll explain later, first we need to get to the control tower and rid the world of the crystals AND the control tower.

_**Ace**_: Why the control tower, and why there is an island in the sky? Don't hold back anymore information!

_**Alice**_: *grr* FINE!

(Both get up from the shore and start heading towards a huge and tall tower that was at the center of the island and could be seen from any point.)

_**Alice**_: With the power of the crystals activating the control tower, they could awaken the ancient weapons that were used to conquer the world and control all them from here.

_**Ace**_: Okay, and...?

_**Alice**_: If we destroy the control tower with the crystals then the weapons can't be awoken at the same time. But they can be awakened individually, but that can only happen if someone can read the ancient tablets left by the old kingdom.

_**Ace**_: Okay I'm with you so far, but that doesn't explain why this place is in the sky.

_**Alice**_: It will be better to explain when we get there.

**(Meanwhile of the North side of the Island)**

_**Kito**_: *cough* I swear Alice has got to work on her timing when it comes to this kind of stuff.

_**Maya**_: It's because she is trying to protect us.

_**Kito**_: Yeah, launching us up into the sky and nearly drowning everyone was good way to save us.

_**Rick**_: Don't you dare question My Alice!

_**Kito**_: Well right now Your Alice is hanging out with Ace at the moment…Where the hell are we?

_**Maya**_: Twilight Island, I bet Alice and Ace are already heading towards that large tower.

_**Rick**_: Man that thing must be huge for us to see it from here.

_**Raito**_: Well it's a good place to start.

_**Celli**_: I wonder if we'll find them.

_**Raito**_: If Ace gets her mad we'll find them no problem.

_**Maya**_: Yeah and neither will the marines.

_**Kito**_: I get the feeling we're gonna be here for a while.

**(East side of the island)**

_**Garp**_: Is everyone alright?

_**Akainu**_: What the hell was that?

_**Aokiji**_: Looks like were on the fabled Twilight Island.

_**Kizaru**_: my, my this looks like the perfect place to leave these pirates after we eliminate them.

_**Sengoku**_: Everyone salvage and save whatever you can find and any ship you can. Garp, Aokiji, Akainu, and Kizaru, were going to search to the island and eliminate the pirates and who ever is involved with the 'Organization'!

**(Back at the South side of the island)**

(After walking for nearly the entire day Ace and Alice decide to take a break; they sit on a large rock to catch their breath when Ace decides to tell Alice something.)

_**Ace**_: You know what? You kind of remind me of some woman I met once.

_**Alice**_: Really?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, I know it doesn't sound possible; two women who act like their animal counter parts.

_**Alice**_: *anger* Watch it.

_**Ace**_: But the only similarity is that you both have golden eyes. The woman I met had silver hair, but you have blue colored hair; and she was to more beautiful for words and was a lot kinder than you are.

_**Alice**_: *more anger* Hey!

_**Ace**_: But she looked at least 20 when I met her, and that was when I was 7 years old; so she should at least be 30 now.

_**Alice**_: Where did you meet this silver haired woman 10 years ago?

_**Ace**_: On the island where I was raised; Dawn Island. I can't put my finger on it; it's just that you and that mystery woman seem the same to me.

_**Alice**_: Not sure if I should take that as a compliment or as an insult. Did she even tell you her name?

_**Ace**_: That's the thing; I can't remember her name and I know she told me.

_**Alice**_: So you can't remember the name of your first crush.

_**Ace**_: Exactly- Hey! She wasn't my first crush.

_**Alice**_: The way you described her is the same way someone would describe their crush or lover; and I think you actually like this girl.

_**Ace**_: The only way I can remember now was in a dream I had earlier.

_**Alice**_: And that does is not helping you one bit. Just admit that you like that girl!

_**Ace**_: I DO NOT!

_**Alice**_: The why is your face red? *smile*

_**Ace**_: I DO NOT LIKE THAT GIRL!

_**Alice**_: Who are you trying to convince me or yourself?

_**Ace**_: I ugh- I…I hate you.

_**Alice**_: Don't worry, I hate you too.

_**Ace**_: So what do you remember from your past?

_**Alice**_: Not much really, I can't even remember what my home town looked like or what my parents looked like, but I know to them I was nothing but a burden.

_**Ace**_: I guess we're still have those in common.

_**Alice**_: What?

_**Ace**_: Nothing; Well we better get to the tower quickly if we want to be rid of these things once and for all.

_**Alice**_: Yeah.

(Just as the sun begins to set all three groups arrive at the control tower at the same time. The control tower was dead center of a long and seemingly endless and empty field.)

_**Sengoku**_: We made it; and there are the pirates. Don't attack till I give the order.

_**Kito**_: Hey look Ace is still alive.

_**Raito**_: Looks like I owe you 15 beli.

_**Ace**_: What is that supposed to mean!

_**Kito/Raito**_: Nothing.

_**Celli**_: But I thought every time you two were alone, no matter where you guys were on an island anyone on said island could hear you two argue over nothing.

_**Sengoku**_: Give yourselves up pirates!

_**Akainu**_: Or we will have to destroy you.

_**Alice**_: We don't just argue over nothing.

_**Ace**_: Yeah, we also argue just for the sake of arguing.

_**Alice**_: And I only beat you senseless because you're an idiot who doesn't know how to shut up!

_**Ace**_: Hey I'm not an idiot!

_**Alice**_: That's for proving my point about you never shutting up!

_**Ace**_: *grr* At least I'm not some wild animal!

_**Alice**_: WHO ARE YOU CALLING AN ANIMAL!

_**Spade Pirates**_: *sigh* Here we go again.

_**Aokiji**_: They sound like an old married couple.

_**Garp**_: That's what I said when I saw them earlier.

_**Kizaru**_: I wonder how long they've been like this.

_**Kito**_: Day in and day out it's the same pointless argument.

_**Raito**_: You'd think they would find out how pointless they're arguments are.

_**Celli**_: I'd wish they'd get over themselves and just kiss already.

_**Sengoku**_: *ANGER* ENOUGH STALLING!

_**Black Rook**_: ATTACK!

_**Ace**_: AND ANOTHER THING- huh?

(Everyone looks towards the tower where they heard the voice and they see Black Rook standing out on the third row window in his usual outfit.)

_**Black Rook**_: Thank you so much for bringing the four most high ranking marines to this island Alice; you have done well.

_**Alice**_: I only came here to end what the 'organization' started.

_**Ace**_: And I'm gonna pay you back for what you did to me on that winter island.

_**Alice**_: Ace?

_**Ace**_: Yeah?

_**Alice**_: If you do or say one more thing to annoy me in the next 24 hours, I swear I will slice you in half with your own (Beep)ing sweat! Or do I need to remind you that I have that capability?

_**Ace**_: WHAT THE HECK IS YOUR PROBLEM?

_**Alice**_: JUST LISTENING TO YOU IS ALREADY MAKING ME MAD!

_**Ace**_: WELL YOU DON'T HAVE TO BITE MY HEAD OFF!

_**Alice**_: WE ARE ABOUT TO FIGHT A GUY HOW KICKED YOUR SORRY BUTT INTO THE GROUND IN UNDER A MINUTE, SO WHAT USE ARE YOU WHEN IT COMES TO FIGHTING HIM HUH, YOU TELL ME!

_**Ace**_: JUST WATCH AND SEE!

_**Kito**_: Oh for the love of-

_**Garp**_: WOULD YOU TWO GIVE IT A REST FOR 5 MINUTES AND CONCENTRATE ON THE OTHER GUY?

_**Black Rook**_: Alice why do you keep pretending to be their friend? There just pawns in your grand scheme aren't they?

_**Alice**_: Huh? okay first of all who said we were friends, second they can do what ever they want, and third my plan ends with your and the 'organization's destruction.

_**Ace**_: And I'm gonna kick your-

_**Alice**_: I'll take you in Black Rook.

_**Black Rook**_: Humph, fair enough; and I can finally have my revenge!

_**Alice**_: Bring it! From the first time I met you I have always wanted to rid this world of you.

_**Ace**_: HEY I WAS GONNA FIGHT HIM!

_**Alice**_: You really are dense. Look around you guys we're surrounded.

(All look around see them surrounded by what seems like an endless army of weapon wielding guys. All waiting for Black Rooks orders to kill.)

_**Sengoku**_: *grrr* Everyone get ready!

_**Black Rook**_: Alice let's take this fight somewhere else where there are no interruptions.

_**Alice**_: Fine with me.

_**Ace**_: Hey wait, don't lose to this guy we still need you.

_**Alice**_: Don't worry; this guy will be in shreds before he knows it.

_**Ace**_: *grin* Well go kick some-whoa! (Dodges an arrow) that was close.

(Both Alice and Black Rook disappear from the control tower, and the instant they do the army that surrounded them starts attacking.)

**(West Side of the Island)**

_**Black Rook**_: This is perfect; and now you're going to die here.

_**Alice**_: Don't bet on it.

(Alice pulls out her trident and Black Rook gets into a martial arts fighting pose, and the instant the wind stops blowing they jump at each other; and with in a second a flash of light appears and they are on opposite sides of each other and the wind picks back up. They both turn around to face one another; Alice has a slight burse on her right cheek and Black Rook has a paper cut sized mark on his lip.)

_**Black Rook**_: Not bad; but let's see how long you can keep it up.

_**Alice**_: *smile*

**(Control Tower)**

_**Ace**_: **FIRE FIST**! There is just no end to them!

_**Kito**_: I'm guessing there are more than just 100 guys here.

_**Celli**_: I agree **WHIP STRIKE**!

_**Raito**_: Well time for me to go wild.

(Raito transforms into his human wolf hybrid form; which is a gigantic wolf on two legs wielding a gigantically large and wide sword.)

_**Rick**_: But when it comes to hand to hand combat these guys are weak.

_**Maya**_: True.

_**Kito**_: WHY ARE YOU JUST STANDING THERE?

_**Maya**_: I dislike fighting, so I just kick back who ever come at me.

_**Sengoku**_: Let's take down these guys first!

_**Akainu**_: Fine to me.

_**Garp**_: *Grin* ALRIGHT!

(Garp starts swinging wildly left and right, taking out every enemy in his path, and the others are destroying everyone in their path as well with no mercy.)

_**Kito**_: Perfect, I hope Alice is having a better time.

**(West side of the island)**

(Black Rook just kicked Alice in mid air into the ground and starts punching her violently till she is unable to move.)

_**Alice**_: What. did…you do to..me?

_**Black Rook**_: You ever hear of sea stone?

_**Alice**_: So that's why you were able to hit me.

_**Black Rook**_: You know, you are less fearsome then the stories say. How did such a weak little girl survive all this time? I know your holding back, FIGHT ME AT YOUR FULL STRENGTH!

_**Alice**_: Never; I made a promise 10 years ago I could never break. *gets up*

_**Black Rook**_: HA A PROMISE THAT'S IT? Pathetic; what's more important your life or a stupid promise?

_**Alice**_: *smile* Why would I waste my time answering your questions. *thinking* Just a little longer, Just until the sun goes down, then I can be my true...* (coughs up blood)

(Black Rook seeing Alice in that state activates his Devil Fruit power. His right hand starts to drip with some sort of green slime.)

_**Alice**_: What the-

_**Black Rook**_: This is my specialty and my Devil Fruit Power. This is the acid poison from my right hand and it melts anything it touches, even water.

_**Alice**_: And?

(Black Rook attacks Alice and tries to touch her with his right hand, but in doing so he latches on a sea stone cuff to her right arm and grabs it with is right hand which melts it to her skin. Alice starts feeling the sea stone melting and eating away at her skin and collapses in pain.)

_**Alice**_: This proves nothing; it just shows how resourceful you are.

_**Black Rook**_: You just can't be scared can you? If you were fighting at your full strength then you could beat me.

_**Alice**_: Did you know that there is a special form of the full moon that only shows up once every ten years?

_**Black Rook**_: I've heard of that; it causes a higher than usual high tide. Heh, so that's why; you can't be at full strength unless this special moon comes out.

_**Alice**_: Well you're only half right.

_**Black Rook**_: Well I better finish you off now, not that I'm not curious about your true strength; I just don't want to take any chances. You understand that there is only 20 minutes till that moon comes out; so I'm going to have some fun ripping your body apart before the moon comes.

**(Control Tower)**

_**Ace**_: Easy guys, we don't want to destroy the tower before we can destroy the crystals!

_**Kito**_: Why don't you do that yourself?

_**Ace**_: How should I know!

_**Celli**_: Just like Alice; doesn't trust anyone enough to take care of her work for her.

_**Maya**_: That's one thing that won't change for another 1,000 years.

_**Raito**_: But how many are these guys? There is way more than the 100 people that the psycho guy is supposed to control.

_**Ace**_: That's got me thinking.

_**Rick**_: You thinking about this situation? That's got to be a first.

_**Ace**_: I think there than one main chess piece here and WHAT THE HECK IS TAKING ALICE SO LONG!

**(West Side of the Island)**

(Black Rook walks over and picks Alice up by her neck, grabs her right arm just below the shoulder and starts pulling.)

_**Black Rook**_: Lets see how long till you yell and beg me to stop or till I rip you arm off.

_**Alice**_: (Smile) Well rip away, I'm not gonna beg for nothing from you. You piece of sh-

(As soon as Alice is about to insult him, Black Rook starts squeezing and pulling her arm. Alice just clenches her teeth and tries to endure the pain. With one strong yank Alice's arm gets ripped off and her blood splashes everywhere and starts dripping on the ground. Black Rook is laughing at how easy it was and Alice is silently enduring the endless pain and refuses to move.)

_**Black Rook**_: What's wrong can't say anything now? (laughs) How did such a weakling become the Left Black Bishop?

_**Alice**_: 5 minutes.

**(Control Tower)**

_**Ace**_: (quickly turns to the direction of the west side of the island and has a concerned look on his face)

_**Rick**_: Ace is something wrong?

_**Ace**_: I just got a bad feeling about Alice.

_**Kito**_: Really? Maybe Alice is about to go on a rampage like when she hangs around you to long.

_**Ace**_: It's not like that, it's like Alice is the one about to get killed.

_**Celli**_: That's impossible, how can someone kill a girl who has had 5,000 years to perfect her fighting style.

_**Maya**_: Now I'm really worried.

_**Ace**_: I would like to go and see what's happening but these guys aren't giving us any choice.

_**Celli**_: *thinking* So that was his plan from the start, But if Alice knew that from the start then why didn't she tell anyone?*

_**Maya**_: Celli, this was Alice's choice; and you should know she's not the type to roll over and die and leave that idiot to fight her battles for her.

_**Celli**_: Good point.

_**Maya**_: But I'm still worried about what will happen tonight, Alice loses her powers completely for 24 hours starting on the night when the moon phase that comes once every 10 years appears; which is tonight.

_**Ace**_: WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY THAT EARLIER? ALICE IS GOING TO DIE WITHOUT THOSE POWERS!

_**Maya**_: She didn't tell you, because she wants no one to defend her when they know she is at her weakest. And besides she won't leave anyone to fight her battles and finish what she started.

_**Ace**_: ALICE YOU'RE MESSED UP IN THE HEAD!

**(West Side of the Island)**

(Angered that Alice just keeps smiling and refuses to show the look of pain on her face; Black Rook starts squeezing Alice's neck and yelling how he is better and she is weak, and her only response is.)

_**Alice**_: 90 seconds.

(Black Rook gets calm and let's go of Alice's neck and as she falls to the ground, Black Rook does a spin kick and kicks her as hard as he possible can sending her flying into the air.)

_**Black Rook**_: With that I won't get to see you die, but at that speed you'll fall right of Twilight Island and fall into the sea of the Grand Line and since you can't use your powers the impact alone will rip you apart! I'll keep your arm as a souvenir. I wonder how your so called crew will take the new of your death?

**(Control Tower)**

_**Ace**_: DON'T YOU DIE YOU STUPID FOX GIRL!

(Alice begins her decent down to the Grand Line below with a big smile on her face, looking at the full moon and says right before she goes into the water.)

_**Alice**_: It's been fun.

(Her body collides with the water creating a huge impact wave. When the water settles nothing is coming to the surface other than a single strand of silver hair.)

**To Be Continued…**


	11. Chapter 11

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

**Chapter 11: Midnight's Requiem**

(In the midst of the battle at the control tower Ace starts to get worried about Alice's safety after learning she loses her powers completely once every 10 years which happens to be tonight.)

_**Ace**_: Damn it! Why are there so many!

_**Maya**_: Ace we'll hold these guys back while you go after Alice!

_**Ace**_: What? I can't you guys do that!

_**Kito**_: Looks like they are after us so why don't we all go; I'll create a gash in the ground so they can't follow us.

_**Raito**_: Need any help?

_**Celli**_: Let's go now!

_**Akainu**_: Sengoku the pirates are escaping!

_**Sengoku**_: Leave them for now; these guys thought they could be any match for us. Destroy them first; Garp you and I will go after those pirates.

_**Garp**_: Let's hurry.

(The three admirals continue to destroy the seemingly never ending hoards of criminals, while Sengoku and Garp follow the pirates to stop them. while the Spade Pirates hurry to the West side of the island to help Alice. )

_**Celli**_: Hey Kito; is it me or does Ace seem to care a lot about Alice's safety?

_**Kit**_o: They say there are all kinds of love in the world.

_**Raito**_: I wonder when Ace will confess.

_**Kito**_: I'm guessing never.

(The Spade Pirates and two marines arrive at the West side of the island just I time to see.)

_**Alice**_: 90 seconds.

(Black Rook gets calm and let's go of Alice's neck and as she falls to the ground, Black Rook does a spin kick and kicks her as hard as he possible can sending her flying into the air.)

_**Black Rook**_: With that I won't get to see you die, but at that speed you'll fall right of Twilight Island and fall into the sea of the Grand Line and since you can't use your powers the impact alone will rip you apart! I'll keep your arm as a souvenir. I wonder how your so called crew will take the news of your death.

(In shock Ace tries to charge in when Kito and Raito hold him down to the ground with him yelling in protest. All he can manage to say is.)

_**Ace**_: DON'T YOU DIE YOU STUPID FOX GIRL!

(Alice begins her decent down to the Grand Line below with a big smile on her face, looking at the full moon and says right before she goes into the water.)

_**Alice**_: Farewell.

(Her body collides with the water creating a huge impact wave. When the water settles nothing is coming to the surface other than a single strand of silver hair. Back on the island everyone is in shock of what they just saw; Ace gets up and Kito tries to explain why he did what he did, but Ace just has a soulless look in his eyes and he is just standing not moving what so ever.)

_**Kito**_: ACE SNAP OUT OF IT! ACE!

_**?**_: Ace? So that's your name.

(Ace's mind is in such a state of shock that his mind goes into a flashback to that day 10 years ago back when Ace was 7 years old.)

**(Ace's Memory: 10 years ago)**

_**Ace**_: Oh man I'm gonna be late, why does Dadan even bother taking care of me? Telling me not to go because of this fog, who does she think she is?

(7 year old Ace is wandering around in the deadly forest, which was covered by a thick fog, in a regular sleeveless t-shirt, black knee high shorts and regular shoes; he's carrying a metal staff.)

_**Ace**_: man Sabo is gonna be mad, but this fog is so thick, I can't see my own hand in front of my face.

(Ace continues to wander around in the thick fog till he walks off a cliff and falls down a great speed. When he hits the bottom he's laying there unconscious and pretty cut up.)

_**Ace**_: Oww, my head; huh? Where am I! Oww.

(Ace regains conscience inside a cave with an already lit fire and his wounds bandaged. Seeing this Ace leaves the cave and finds that the fog has lifted and starts heading towards Gray Terminal, but found a woman sitting on some large rocks. Ace stared at her and slowly approached but stepped on a stick and broke it which caused him to get her attention.)

_**?**_: Hm? So you're awake *smile* that's good. Are you alright?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, but who are you?

_**?**_: Oh me? My name is Alyson, and I'm glad your alright I couldn't just leave an injured child to suffer.

_**Ace**_: I never asked for your help.

_**Alyson**_: It's just human nature to care I guess.

_**Ace**_: That's what they want you to think.

_**Alyson**_: What do you mean?

_**Ace**_: Trust no one, and you won't be tricked.

_**Alyson**_: Hm why do you keep staring at me?

_**Ace**_: Oh uh (feeling embarrassed) It's just that I have never seen anyone with silver hair and golden eyes before.

_**Alyson**_: Oh really; I look weird don't I?

_**Ace**_: (still embarrassed) No it's just that I think you look beautiful.

_**Alyson**_: *blush* Thank you for the compliment. But I don't always look like this.

_**Ace**_: What do you mean?

_**Alyson**_: Once every 10 years my hair turns to its original hair color, this hair color; and I can finally feel like my true self again.

_**Ace**_: What happened to you for that to happen?

_**Alyson**_: Sorry but I can't tell you.

_**Ace**_: GAH! I forgot I need to meet Sabo!

_**Alyson**_: Wait boy what is your name?

_**Ace**_: My name is Ace.

_**Alyson**_: Is there a last name to?

_**Ace**_: If you tell me your full name, I'll tell you mine.

_**Alyson**_: Okay, My full name is Heart D. Alyson; what is yours?

_**Ace**_: My full name is Gol D. Ace.

_**Alyson**_: Ace? So that's you name and also you're a D. as well, that's good to know. Are you related in any way to Gol D. Roger?

_**Ace**_: *anger* Why do you ask?

_**Alyson**_: Just curious, you don't have to answer if you don't want to.

_**Ace**_: He's my father; and if you bad mouth him in any way I swear I'll kill you!

_**Alyson**_: Easy I have no intentions of insulting anyone okay.

_**Ace**_: Good.

_**Alyson**_: (laugh) You threaten anyone who bad mouths your father don't you?

_**Ace**_: So what, AND QUIT LAUGHING!

_**Alyson**_: I'm sorry *smile* Come here, I want to give you something.

_**Ace**_: What is it?

(Ace comes closer to Alyson as she pulls something out and holds that something wrapped in a brown cloth)

_**Alyson**_: Here *hands the cloth to Ace*

(After receiving the cloth, Ace is about to unwrap it but is stopped when Alyson asks him a question)

_**Alyson**_: Hey Ace, What do you think its feels like…to be truly free?

_**Ace**_: How should I know, but some day I will be free. Free from everything that has to do with this damn government.

_**Alyson**_: (laugh) Well aren't you going to see what I gave you?

_**Ace**_: Oh yeah…What the?

(Ace un-wrapped the cloth and looked down at what she had given him. They looked like two metal medallions; they were blue in the front with each having a different black smiley on it with white teeth. One looked happy and the other looked sad; he also found a note that read "There are two faces to every person, which one is yours?" But when he looked up Alyson had disappeared.)

_**Ace**_: Hey! She's gone, humph who cares. GAH! I FORGOT ABOUT SABO AGAIN!

(Ace runs off into the direction of Grey Terminal, but began to think.)

_**Ace**_: I wonder if I will ever see that girl again; if so I want her to join my crew she looks like she would be fun.

**(End Memory Flashback)**

_**Kito**_: Ace snap out of it; hey!

_**Celli**_: It won't work; his mind is in a sate of shock.

_**Maya**_: Just as I thought, there is an unspoken bond between them.

_**Raito**_: You sure?

_**Maya**_: Yes, think about it; why would a person just sit there and put up with Ace and stay no matter what?

_**Rick**_: Ace has the bracelet?

_**Maya**_: Actually there is a way to remove the bracelet without removing the wrist or gathering all the crystals.

_**Kito**_: I told you that girl was messed up in the head. But first we need to snap Ace out of what ever he's in!

_**Garp**_: Allow me.

(Garp suddenly appears next to Ace and readies his right fist for a punch.)

_**Garp**_: WAKE UP ACE!

(Having yelled that Garp swings and punches Ace right on the left side of his face sending him flying straight forward and making a small crater form the impact to the ground; surprised the remaining Spade Pirates rush to his aid along with Garp.)

_**Kito**_: Ace why didn't you block!

(All look down to see that the punch didn't faze him in the least; now he's just lying there mind in shock with a burse on his face, but when all of a sudden something destroying the ground starts heading their way with great speed.)

_**Rick**_: Everyone get out of the way!

(Only milliseconds after they all jump out if the way what looked liked an explosion, the ground became a creator; but the Spade Pirates have this feeling they had forgotten something.)

_**Raito**_: Um guys; where's Ace?

_**Kito**_: I thought you grabbed him.

_**Rick**_: I thought you had him

_**Raito**_: Girls?

_**Celli**_: He's not with us.

_**Garp**_: Don't tell me you guys just left him there!

_**Spade Pirates**_: Crap.

_**Garp**_: HOW COULD YOU FORGET YOUR CAPTAIN?

_**Kito**_: Who knows maybe he snapped put of his little funk and got out of the way.

_**Maya**_: *pointing at the crater* Or not.

(As the dust settled everyone could see the one who caused the destruction was Black Rook, and he was using Alice's trident. From the shadows and where Black Rook was standing, to them it looked as if Black Rook had used the trident to stab him in the stomach. But as the dust settled down; all could see the clear image of Black Rook holding the trident so close to Ace who was sitting up and using his left hand to hold on to the spaces between the trident blades.)

_**Celli**_: Hey Ace did snap out of it.

_**Garp**_: Nope, usually when Ace does something like that there is usually a big grin on his face. My guess is that this getting up and blocking was all done by sheer and complete instinct.

_**Raito**_: But he's got to know what's going on!

_**Garp**_: It's like his mind in blank, asleep, turned off. Either one is the same, and when or if he finally comes to his senses he won't remember any of what he did.

_**Kito**_: So any movement he makes will be out of instinct?

_**Garp**_: Yeah, but this is the first time I've seen him like this.

_**Rick**_: Wait what?

_**Celli**_: Shouldn't we help Ace?

_**Maya**_: There's no point seeing how no matter what the Black Rook does he can't hit Ace.

(Black Rook keeps swinging the trident around and trying to stab Ace, but he keeps dodging every single one without showing any emotion on his face or in his eyes. That is until Black Rook holds up Alice torn off arm; then Ace's eye twitches. Seeing this Black Rook takes that instant and slashes at Ace, but he manages to dodge it and jump back so he could get a good look; without emotion or shock a small and shallow cut appears on the right side of his face.)

_**Black Rook**_: That got your attention; I guess you saw my souvenir.

(Black Rook holds up the severed arm to show Ace and the others at what he seems so confident over.)

_**Maya**_: That's Alice's left arm!

_**Celli**_: WHAT! but how?

_**Black Rook**_: How do you think, I tore it off! But not before the worthless girl this arm once belonged to started begging me and saying how wrong she was to challenge me.

_**Rick**_: You liar Alice would never beg anything from anyone!

_**Maya**_: She would rather die, then to beg you for her life.

_**Kito**_: Cause if you start begging to live; then you disserve to die.

_**Celli**_: And Alice is not a beggar.

_**Black Rook**_: You all seem to have confidence in her, but what I said was the truth. And death is what that heartless witch gets for invoking my wraith and leaving the 'organization'. She was nothing; she didn't even disserve to live.

_**Ace**_: SHUT UP!

(Black Rook looks over at Ace who seems to have gotten angry by listing to Black Rook insult Alice. With this anger flames from his body and started to surround Ace and engulf the area around him.)

_**Black Rook**_: So you want to fight and die by me as well. SO BE IT!

(With an urge to kill those who oppose him Black Rook charges at Ace with trident in hand. But just as he gets close enough the fire surrounding Ace starts expanding till it reaches a radius of 5 meters wide and high; The flames were so out of control that they nearly burnt his crew.)

_**Kito**_: HOLY S***!

_**Garp**_: Ace do you want to fry the rest of your crew as well?

_**Black Rook**_: Humph, create all the fire you want! I'll still destroy it with my acid arm!

(As Black Rook charges at Ace the fire surrounding him starts to acts as if it has a mind of its own; the fire takes the shape of a vicious dragon with multiple heads whose eyes reflected the rage in Ace's heart. The dragons start to attack any living creature that made even the slightest movement, in this case Black Rook. The dragon heads come after Black Rook with the fury of an uncontrollable wildfire with their mouths wide open; Black Rook tries to destroy the dragons with his acid arm, so he shoots out a shower spray of acid into the fire.)

_**Celli**_: Everyone RUN!

_**Raito**_: Why?

_**Celli**_: Just RUN!

(Hearing how serious Celli sounded Garp and the rest of the Spade Pirates start running towards the farthest place from Ace and Black Rook which is the shore. As they are running they run into Sengoku and the tree Admirals.)

_**Rick**_: Oh Crap.

_**Sengoku**_: Garp capture the pirates!

_**Garp**_: We have more important things to worry about!

_**Sengoku**_: Like what!

_**Kito**_: Hey Celli why did we have to run?

_**Celli**_: Acid plus fire equals BIG FIRE BALL EXPLOSION! That will engulf everything it its path.

_**Aokiji**_: Then its best to stay over here.

_**Akainu**_: Yeah, no telling how big the fire will get or how far it will spread.

_**Kizaru**_: Let's just sit back and wait for the final result.

_**Sengoku**_: But first, you pirates are under arrest.

_**Garp**_: Hold on Sengoku, let's see how this fight turns out before we do anything rash.

_**Maya**_: Besides Ace is about to tap into a power phase that only Alice can help him reach.

(The seven dragon heads are all aiming for Black Rook who has just released a shower of acid at them, and just as Celli said the combination of fire and acid intertwines and creates an explosion out of fire which covers a 15 meter radius engulfing everything in its path. Everyone standing on the shore is blinded by the bright light caused by the fire ball; when they finally adjust their sight and look where Ace and Black Rook were, all they see is a crater with a 15 meter radius and no one else.)

_**Kito**_: WHERE'S ACE!

_**Rick**_: I don't see him.

_**Raito**_: Did he get incinerated?

_**Kito**_: He's practically made of fire how can HE die.

_**Celli**_: Then where is he?

_**Maya**_: I think the more urgent matter is where Black Rook is.

_**Garp**_: *thinking* Ace quit fooling around, or is the loss of that girl to great for you to handle.*

(Just when the pirates were about to check to see if their captain was still alive, he suddenly climbs out from the ash covered rocks and dirt, but unfortunately so did Black Rook. Ace looks in perfect shape, but Black Rook had his clothes burnt and his mask broke off to reveal he has blue eyes and a large scar coming from the left top part of his head to the bottom right side near his ear and Garp and Maya seem to recognize him.)

_**Garp**_: I thought so, Sengoku if Ace fails to take him down allow me.

_**Sengoku**_: Fine with me.

_**Maya**_: So it IS him.

_**Kito**_: Maya do you know him?

_**Maya**_: Yeah, he's a man wanted by the marines for slaughtering the inhabitants of three different islands.

_**Garp**_: 5 years ago acting on a tip me and some of my subordinates stormed the third island only to find he had already killed everyone living on it. But we did find him facing off against the girl you know as Alice. His eyes were of a crazed man; as he attacked Alice she raised her right hand and lifted two fingers loosely and lightly waved her arm while he was 8 feet away. Not even a moment after her arm stopped this crazed man's face became permanently scarred with the mark you see now. This mans name is Edward Mullen.

_**Maya**_: I guess after Alice beat him, he joined the 'organization' and swore revenge. Such is Edward's nature.

_**Edward**_: Humph so you know my real name. This makes no difference; I finally got my revenge on the witch for her medaling.

(Ace silently gets up and surrounds himself in the fire again.)

_**Kito**_: Great he is still out of it and STILL out of control.

_**Rick**_: I can't believe Alice would get herself killed and cause Ace to go on a rampage.

_**Celli**_: Who said she was dead!

_**Edward**_: Believe me she is dead; she was absolutely worthless in life. What ever she does she causes the whole world to suffer, and this island, Twilight Island; was the island where she was born. After the way the inhabitants of this island treated her she got revenge by siding with the Kingdom that caused the void century and sent this island and the control tower to the sky; just so she wouldn't be reminded of her past.

_**Ace**_: Shut up.

_**Edward**_: Just a pathetic little girl who is afraid of her own past.

_**Ace**_: Shut Up!

_**Edward**_: That's why she deserved to die.

_**Ace**_: I SAID SHUT UP YOU WORTHLESS PIECE OF SH*T!

(Te fire surrounding Ace once again gets bigger but in a way it was different; for it was getting brighter and the orange fire was getting whiter.)

_**Garp**_: The orange fire is turning white!

_**Maya**_: It's his anger. Edward keeps insulting Alice with no remorse and Ace has heard enough so the fire is reflecting his rage.

_**Sengoku**_: How can a rookie pirate have this much power!

_**Maya**_: It's his emotions; like I said earlier Alice is the only one who can help him reach an unstoppable power. In Ace's case White Fire.

_**Akainu**_: Insane.

(Everyone watches in awe as the fir continues to burn brighter and change color; but like before the fire has taken the shape of seven dragon heads which stat attacking Edward mercilessly.)

_**Rick**_: This is it, He's fire wood now!

_**Kito**_: Kick His A** ACE!

(Edward wanting to continue get under Ace's skin makes one final remark about Alice.)

_**Edward**_: And through it all after 5,000 years of searching she came to the 'organization' and while she was here she would purposely fool around with every member just for her sick amusement.

_**Ace**_: Shut Up!

_**Edward**_: She was nothing but a filthy slut.

_**Ace**_: I SAID SHUT UP!

(Once Edward spoke that single word something in Ace's mind snapped and all that fire came right back to him and combined along with completely turn as white as the moon, and took the form of a gigantic white dragon and Ace's rage burned anew.)

_**Edward**_: JUST TRY IT!

(Edward holds out both arms which turn to acid and readies himself for Ace's final strike.)

_**Kito**_: I think it's time we get as far away from hear as possible.

(So the Spade Pirates and the marines make a run for it and run as far as they can away from Ace and Edward before their powers collide.)

_**Edward**_: LET'S END THIS!

(Ace has his dragon head straight for Edward who is bracing for the attack. The white dragon goes into the air and comes down with its mouth open and its teeth showing and is coming down aright above Edward; inches away from colliding another dragon rams into Ace's white fire dragon and drags it away and into the ground.)

_**Sengoku**_: What now!

_**Celli**_: It looked like another dragon.

_**Kito**_: OWWWW! Where did all this steam come from, IT HOT!

_**Maya**_: Water. Fire plus water equals steam.

_**Raito**_: But that means!

_**Edward**_: What was that!

_**?**_: Do you really think I would die that easily. Huh Edward Mullen.

_**Ace**_: That's…

(Every single person looks towards where the dragon came from and they see a shadowy figure covered by the thick blanket of steam, but since the wind was blowing the only thing they could make out was that this person had silver hair.)

**To Be Continued…**


	12. Chapter 12

**One Piece: Ace's Untold Adventures**

_**Devil Fruit Crystal Arc**_

**Chapter 12: Dawn**

(The final moment draws near as Ace's attack, the large white fire dragon, was stopped by an equally large dragon made of water. And as the steam settled all could see that the water dragon was controlled by a woman with silver hair.)

_**?**_: Seriously Edward did you think you could kill me that easily?

(Hearing that voice has brought Ace back to his senses and he looks to his left to see silver hair blowing in the wind; as the wind blows more the woman's face and body become visible and everyone can see that the woman is…)

_**Ace**_: Alice, you're alive?

_**Alice**_: Of course I am you imbecile!

_**Kito**_: Yep that's her alright, bad attitude and all.

(Ace who is relived to see Alice is still alive runs up to her along with the other pirates, and he tries to hug her.)

_**Alice**_: Back Off!

(Alice sees Ace about to hug her and she responds with a swift kick to the face and knocks him to the ground)

_**Ace**_: Ow, what was that for?

_**Alice**_: You idiot, you really thought I was dead didn't you!

_**Ace**_: How was I supposed to know you would survive! You had sea stone melted to your arm and Maya said you lose your devil fruit powers when that specific moon phase comes!

_**Alice**_: I never said I lose my powers, I said it makes me feel like my true self!

_**Ace**_: So all it does is turn your hair silver?

_**Alice**_: This WAS my natural hair color, when I ate the wave wave fruit it turned my hair blue, got it.

_**Ace**_: But I thought you were really dead.

(Getting angry at Ace for thinking she was dead; Alice kicks Ace back on the ground and starts kicking him in the head repeatedly while yelling at him and then punches his head into the ground with great impact, enough to cause a small crater.)

_**Kito**_: *sigh*

_**Raito**_: Day in and day out, those two just can't get along.

_**Rick**_: I'm surprised those two haven't killed each other yet.

_**Celli**_: Like I said there is a special bond between those two.

_**Ace**_: (Gets up) Alice, I swear to a** I'm gonna kick your god.

_**Alice**_: Hey Maya do you know where my left arm is? I'm done beating Ace now that he's talking nonsense.

_**Maya**_: Yeah, I have it.

(Maya and the other spade pirates head over towards Alice and Ace. Kito, Rick and Raito try to help Ace up, and Maya and Celli work to reattach Alice's arm. Maya removes several strands of her own hair and after Celli places Alice arm exactly how it goes Maya ties the hair stands around the point where the arm was ripped off; the hair then seeps into the arm with a slight glow.)

_**Edward**_: (laugh) So you think this will change anything?

(All quickly turn around to se Edward is launch an attack on Alice while Maya is reattaching her arm.)

_**Edward**_: Now you die Alice!

(Kito readies his sword when out of nowhere Ace quickly kicks Edward 40 ft away.)

_**Ace**_: Hold on pal do you think I'm just gonna stand here and let you kill Alice.

(Standing at least 25 ft away from the pirates are the marines Garp, Sengoku and the three admirals; and all are amazed by what Ace just did.)

_**Akainu**_: To recover his strength so fast.

_**Aokiji**_: It's like some kind of force is working with him.

_**Kizaru**_: Interesting, and he reminds me of someone.

_**Sengoku**_: Me too, but who.

_**Garp**_: *grin* Its one thing to realize strength when you lose someone close, but it's incredible to realize an even greater strength when that person returns.

_**Ace**_: Now get up Edward I want to pay you back for what you did to Alice!

_**Maya**_: All done, and I also healed to part where you ripped the sea stone from your arm.

_**Ace**_: That's how you escaped?

_**Alice**_: Yeah, as I was falling I ripped the sea stone, along with the skin it was melted to, off right before I hit the water.

(The five marines head over to the pirate in the hopes of arresting them, and once they get within range.)

_**Ace**_: I didn't know foxes could swim.

(Not a moment later Alice punches Ace in the face and starts stomping on him.)

_**Alice**_: How many times do I have to tell you! I am not a fox, I am not an ANIMAL!

_**Garp**_: He never could keep his mouth shut.

_**Ace**_: I'm staring to have doubts withier you're human or not.

_**Alice**_: Yeah, I'm three ducks in a girl costume!

_**Ace**_: Would you quit yelling, were supposed to be fighting Black Rook, Edward, what ever his name is!

_**Alice**_: I'm yelling because you're an idiot.

_**Ace**_: Am not!

_**Alice**_: Shut up!

_**Kito**_: *sigh* Again and again it just won't end.

_**Celli**_: I guess it's just their way of showing that they care about each other.

_**Rick**_: I love Alice, but I wish she would just admit her feelings for Ace and quit yelling.

_**Maya**_: I agree they sound like a broken record.

_**Raito**_: I wish they would both just shut up and fight.

(As Ace and Alice continue their usual argument Edward has had enough and attacks again.)

_**Edward**_: Quit your lover's spat and fight!

_**Ace/Alice**_: *anger* WHO SAID WE WERE LOVERS!

(In one quick motion Ace and Alice simultaneously punch Edward with their arms transformed into their element. Ace hits him in the face and Alice hits him in the stomach; Edward goes flying and lands near the shore about 50ft away.)

_**Alice**_: Humph. Now let's go we have to destroy the control tower.

_**Ace**_: Oh right, I forgot about that.

_**Edward**_: heheh, you must be joking Alice. Destroy the control tower?

_**Alice**_: Yep, that's the plan.

_**Edward**_: You do know that if you destroy the control tower you will drop this island out of the sky.

_**Ace**_: Wait what?

_**Edward**_: Do you really want to destroy Twilight Island, this island; your home land?

_**Alice**_: Of course.

_**Ace**_: Alice wait, this island is your home island?

_**Alice**_: Yeah, so?

_**Celli**_: Why would you want to destroy your home island?

_**Alice**_: I don't care that this was once my home.

_**Sengoku**_: I thought the story was that, just a story. But I can see that it's not.

_**Aokiji**_: Hmm, What do you mean?

_**Sengoku**_: There was once an island called Twilight Island, but all believed it sunk to the bottom of the Grand Line after the end of the void century.

_**Garp**_: But it seems that this island is the main control for the forbidden weapons.

_**Alice**_: Exactly, it was also the island where I was born nearly 5,000 years ago, and also the place of my imprisonment.

_**Ace**_: Hmm. Not a bad looking island.

_**Alice**_: Just shut up.

_**Edward**_: Do you have any regrets?

_**Alice**_: I've lived for over 4,000 years and I was the cause of the void century; of course I have regrets!

_**Edward**_: Then you die with regrets!

_**Alice**_: That's it I've had it with you.

(Alice stands her ground and starts to form a new water dragon, for the final attack.)

_**Edward**_: Your memory must be bad; here I'll refresh your memory. My acid arm burns through your water!

_**Ace**_: Not with me helping it wont.

_**Edward**_: What!

(Ace stands next to Alice on her left side and starts creating a fire dragon; but because the two are stand ing close the two dragons become a single dragon formed from fire and water.)

_**Kito**_: Hey guys.

_**Spade Pirates**_: Yeah?

_**Kito**_: Have those two ever done that before?

_**Spade Pirates**_: No.

_**Kito**_: That's what I thought. And with Ace's track record for trying new attacks, I think it might be best if we go to a safe distance.

_**Spade Pirate**_: Yup.

_**Garp**_: Well said.

(The Spade Pirates and the 5 marines, under Garp's suggestion, retreat to a safe distance, while Ace and Alice's dragon begins to form. The water takes shape while fire forms the horns, and a large and wide streak of fire covers the middle section of this serpent shaped beast from the head to the end where Alice and Ace stand. The fire that took on a form with water makes the dragon glow red, orange, and blue across the black night that had fallen hours ago.)

_**Edward**_: SO that's what happens when two logia type user combine their powers. No matter, now behold my full strength.

(Edward's long grey black hair looks like it's taking on a liquid state along with his whole body. Its looks as if he's melting and the liquid stuff falling off his body is melting the ground it touches.)

_**Edward**_: In this form my acid will eat through anything, so do you guys have any last words?

_**Ace**_: Just two. (BEEP) YOU!

(Saying that the combined dragon attacks Edward in one huge force, Edward braces for it with his acid covered body. The instant they collide there is a gigantic explosion and the combined dragon becomes a fire ball bright enough to be seen from the direct opposite of the island. When this blinding light has finally diminished the Spade Pirates and the marines come back, amazed at their power and shocked to see that neither of them is left; from the shore to the forest is nothing but a scorched waste land and a gigantic crater.)

_**Rick**_: Son of a…

_**Kito**_: Yeah.

_**Celli**_: Are they even alive?

_**Raito**_: I can't tell.

_**Sengoku**_: What strength, it's almost as if he's-

_**Garp**_: Hey look there they are.

(All look carefully to see what Garp was pointing at, and see Alice and Ace walking up the hill.)

_**Ace**_: heh, you just got pawned noob.

_**Alice**_: Shut up.

(The group runs over to see what their condition, while the marines are still amazed by Ace's strength, but Ace collapses.)

_**Kito**_: (Helps Ace up) You alright?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, I just can't feel my legs for some reason.

_**Alice**_: No time to rest, we have to hurry to the control tower.

_**Ace**_: (sudden burst of strength) Alright lets go, everyone follow me!

_**Alice**_: Do you even know where to go?

_**Ace**_: Everyone follow Alice!

_**Alice**_: (Walking past the marines) Given the circumstances you guys can try to arrest us later; (in a scary voice) because if you do anything to stop me from achieving my goal, I'll KILL you.

_**Ace**_: So how long till we get to the tower anyway?

_**Alice**_: How should I know?

_**Ace**_: YOU DON'T KNOW!

_**Alice**_: You have a brilliant plan genius!

_**Maya**_: This is gonna be a long walk.

_**Alice**_: WHY YOU LITTLE.

(A while passes as the Spade Pirate continues to make their way towards the control tower located in the very center of the island in the middle of the night. The marines follow but at a safe distance plotting how to take them down, but also so they won't have to listen to Alice and Ace arguing continuously since they started walking.)

_**Akainu**_: Sengoku when can we capture or KILL them, because I've had about all I can stand of those two arguing.

_**Aokiji**_: You'd think their voices would get sore after yelling for so long.

_**Kizaru**_: I just like to go to my own happy place.

_**Akainu**_: We either need to shut them up, or find a way to kill them

_**Sengoku**_: We must remain patient; if what that girl says is true, then she will destroy this island and the control tower so no one will use the ancient weapons all at once….but that yelling is REALLY starting to get on my nerves.

_**Garp**_: *RAGE INFERNO* WOULD YOU TWO QUIT YELLING FOR FIVE DANM MINUTES!

_**Alice/Ace**_: huh?

_**Kito**_: OMG THANK YOU!

_**Maya**_: Did they finally stop?

_**Celli**_: What?

_**Raito**_: What's wrong with you?

_**Maya/Celli**_: What!

_**Maya**_: Oh sorry, we forgot we had ear plugs.

_**Kito**_: You two had ear plugs?

_**Celli**_: Yeah, didn't you?

_**Rick**_: I was wondering why you two weren't annoyed by them.

_**Ace**_: Hey I can see the tower…huh?

(Ace looks over the seemingly endless field and sees seemingly endless corpses.)

_**Ace**_: What did you marines do?

_**Garp**_: What does it look like!

_**Kito**_: Man you guys ENDED these guys.

_**Alice**_: Enough, we need to hurry.

_**Ace**_: Why? Look it's almost dawn.

_**Alice**_: That's why!

(Alice starts running towards the tower Ace following closely behind, and the other following at a safe distance.)

_**Ace**_: Why do we need to hurry?

_**Alice**_: You remember the force that brought us up here?

_**Ace**_: You mean that huge blast of water?

_**Alice**_: The cause is the gravity caused by this island. Since the island never stays in one place the gravity force fluctuates and when it gets to a certain point of the ocean, which could be anywhere, and the gravity is at it's strongest the water shoots up then the island stops. Before the island moves again, the water shoots up 24 hours after the first time.

_**Sengoku**_: So what you mean is that in order to get off this island we need to take that water burst down?

_**Alice**_: Exactly. Don't worry I know what to do to get everyone off, but were only gonna have two hours to do so.

_**Ace**_: What.

_**Alice**_: You see the way I'm destroying the island is with the crystals.

_**Ace**_: Again, what?

_**Alice**_: I'll explain as I do so.

(Everyone reaches the tower, and Sengoku has some final orders for the marines.)

_**Sengoku**_: Given the circumstances we need to gather our men and head for the place Alice has specified.

_**Akainu**_: I don't trust her.

_**Alice**_: Don't worry; I'm not the type to meaninglessly kill some one. Besides the marines are no threat to me; so I have no problems helping you.

_**Sengoku**_: So, Akainu, Aokiji, and Kizaru you three come with me. Garp go with the pirates, if they try anything kill them along with the tower.

_**Garp**_: Gotcha.

_**Sengoku**_: Alight marines, head out.

_**Alice**_: Now all we have to do is go up these steps to the top.

(Everyone starts running to the top, when Ace gets curious.)

_**Ace**_: Hey Alice, aren't you gonna miss your home island?

_**Alice**_: Nope.

_**Ace**_: Why not?

_**Alice**_: I'll only remember the island as it was. Everyone abandoned this island when they heard a kingdom was gonna use it to commit research on.

_**Ace**_: Yeah I'm not following.

_**Alice**_: I won't ever miss it, because I will always remember what this place was really like. The mountain I was chained inside no longer exists, because I destroyed it when I broke out. The cage they carved out of the mountain, there were bars all around me, there was no back; so of course they expected the top part of the mountain to fall and kill me. But for some reason it stood for 200 years, because of the way it the cage was made I could see every part of the island.

_**Ace**_: Oh I get it. And why do you want to destroy it?

_**Alice**_: It's like chewing tin foil with you sometimes.I want to destroy this island because I don't want my creations to be the cause of suffering for the countless people who live.

_**Ace**_: Do you even remember what your parents look like?

_**Alice**_: Not a clue.

_**Ace**_: *grin* Heh; neither do I, for as long as I can remember I was raised by mountain bandits.

_**Kito**_: *whisper* At least there finally getting along.

_**Rick**_: *whisper* Wonder how long it will last.

_**Raito**_: *whisper* I give it six minutes before Ace says something stupid.

_**Garp**_: *whisper* I give 4 minutes. Ace never could keep his mouth shut.

_**Maya**_: You all know you're all betting against him.

_**Raito/Garp**_: It's the safest bet.

_**Alice**_: What are you guys whispering about?

_**Spade Pirates**_: Nothing.

(Everyone finally makes it to the top of the tower. The walls and floors are covered entirely by the markings of the poneglyphs with the exception of a stone cylinder that has a large even hole in it, leavening three inches of stone all around the rim. It was emitting some kind of force out of the hole and there was another hole just big enough for someone to stick their arm in.)

_**Celli**_: This room is amazing.

_**Ace**_: So how is this supposed to work? Hey Alice…Alice?

(Ace sees Alice walking around quickly looking at every marking with a serious look on her face. Turns to Ace and begins giving him orders.)

_**Alice**_: Ace, you see that small hole on the cylinder?

_**Ace**_: Yeah, so what do you want me to-

_**Alice**_: stick your right arm into that hole.

_**Ace**_: What will happen?

_**Alice**_: It will remove the bracelet with out removing the hand.

_**Ace**_: Sounds good enough to me.

(Ace slips his harm inside without any hesitation and he hears a clicking noise, then Alice tells him to turn his arm to the left till he hears a larger clicking noise, which everyone can hear. Alice tells Ace its okay to remove his arm and when he does the bracelet comes right off and hits the floor.)

_**Ace**_: FINALLY!

_**Alice**_: Ace this is no time to celebrate! We have only finished 1 of 3 parts to destroy the crystals, now let's get on with part 2.

_**Ace**_: *picks up the bracelet* Now what?

_**Raito**_: Hm? Hey look all around this cylinder are seven evenly spaced indents with an elemental symbol in it, and a grayish white crystal is already in place.

_**Alice**_: That's good, Raito stand by that wind crystal, Ace start putting the crystals in their RIGHT spots.

(Ace circles around placing in one crystal after another into their spots. Ace alerts her when he has finished.)

_**Alice**_: Good, now let's see. We need to get this order right; Celli press your finger down on the light crystal; Rick your finger on the earth crystal, Kito your on the darkness crystal.

_**Kito**_: Huh? Why me?

_**Alice**_: You're the only one among us who doesn't have a devil fruit power, therefore non corruptible.

_**Kito**_: Good point.

_**Alice**_: Maya your finger on the Life crystal, I'll press down on the water crystal, Ace yours on the fire crystal, and Raito your finger on the Wind crystal.

(The pirates press down on the crystals in the order Alice just said; once the final one was pressed the entire island started to shake and there was a bright flash of light that came from the cylinder where the pirates were standing. The light finally faded wand when all the pirates and the marine adjusted their eyes the crystals were gone.)

_**Ace**_: Where did the crystals go?

_**Rick**_: There not here.

_**Alice**_: Look at your hands.

(All look at their hands in time to see the crystals fading into their own hands.)

_**Ace**_: I know it's a stupid question and you don't want to hear it but I'll ask any way. What. The Hell. Is Going On?

_**Alice**_: Because of your devil fruit powers are the same ones that I made the crystals from and now they have returned; that answer your question?

_**Spade Pirates**_: Pretty much.

_**Alice**_: Now lets move on to part 3 of my plan; I just need to move some of these markings then push them in and we can leave.

_**Ace**_: Need any help?

_**Alice**_: Nope I got this.

_**Garp**_: While your doing that.

(Alice walks away to see what she needs to move, Garp walks over to Ace and punches him in the head.)

_**Ace**_: OW WHAT WAS THAT FOR!

_**Garp**_: HOW DARE YOU BECOME A PIRATE!

_**Ace**_: ARE YOU STILL GOING ON ABOUT THAT GRAMPS!

_**Garp**_: I trained you so you could become a strong marine!

_**Ace**_: I'm a pirate got it!

_**Garp**_: Don't raise your voice to me!

_**Kito**_: Wait Ace, did you call him gramps?

_**Ace**_: Huh? Yeah, Garp is gramps to me why?

_**Kito**_: *whisper* No wonder he can yell for so long.

_**Celli**_: *whisper* must be a character trait.

_**Ace**_: What are you guys whispering about?

_**Kito/Celli**_: Nothing.

_**Alice**_: Bingo!

_**Ace**_: Did you finish?

_**Alice**_: Now I just need to push this in, then the island will break apart and fall into the sea.

_**Spade Pirate/Garp**_: WHAT DID YOU SAY?

_**Alice**_: Don't worry we have three hours before the island falls into the sea. The moment I push this in, we have three hours to get the island, and the water burst is in 30 minutes.

(Having said that Alice completely pushes in a stone tablet into the wall; once it stopped going in the entire island started to shake.)

_**Ace**_: Alice how about if your gonna do something like this, why don't you TELL US FIRST!

_**Alice**_: Sorry, I still have the habit of keeping people on need to know basis.

(Everyone leaves the tower and starts heading towards the shore, it seemed like no time at all when they got there and they boarded the Spade Pirate ship and set off in the direction of the next water burst.)

_**Ace**_: Alice, how come it took us nearly an entire day to get to the tower, but barley took us 15 minutes while running to get back?

_**Alice**_: The Island's defenses create an illusion with the wind crystal.

_**Ace**_: I'm glad were finally off that place and rid of the Black Rook guy.

_**Edward**_: Not quite!

(Edward jumps onto the boat ready to kill everyone.)

_**Ace**_: Come on! How many times do I have to kill you!

_**Alice**_: Once would be nice.

_**Edward**_: Now you all will-

(Garp charged Edward and with one big punch, knocks Edward off the boat and into the air.)

_**Ace**_: Dammit I was gonna kill him!

_**Garp**_: And you can see how well the last few time went.

_**Raito**_: Um guys, I see the marine ships. Is that good or bad?

(When the pirate ship comes close to the marine ships another shock wave surges through the island; Alice quickly uses her water powers and shoot s all the ships into the air without warning and they get caught up in the spiral part of the water blast. All the ships start sailing down the spiral and at extremely fast speeds skid across the grand line ocean in several different directions.)

**(Marine Ship)**

_**Sengoku**_: Is everyone alright?

_**Akainu**_: Now that we're down let's get those pirates.

_**Sengoku**_: …Where's the ship?...GARP!

(Sengoku yelling Garp's name can be heard echoing all the way to the spade pirate ship; where they are having a little bit of spying fun on Ace and Alice who think they have a moment alone.)

_**Ace**_: Man that was a really crazy and fun adventure.

_**Alice**_: Well at least one thing has been set right. All the weapons can't be controlled all at once, that's one down, several more to go.

_**Ace**_: So why don't you stick around and stay a member of my crew.

_**Alice**_: No thanks, I still need to find a way to get my body aging again; and I can't do that if I'm running around as a pirate.

_**Celli**_: *whispering* We're here live as Ace and Alice are finally showing each other a little more compassion, lets watch.

_**Ace**_: Well if you do manage to work that out or if you ever want to come back and join me there is always be a spot open for you-

(As Ace finished he's sentence he fell asleep and fell forward…his face landed right in the middle of Alice's chest.)

_**Kito**_: *whispering* Bad move by Ace.

_**Alice**_: YOU JERK! _*SLAP*_

(Alice slaps Ace so hard that he goes flying into the air and lands face first into the floor behind Kito and Celli.)

_**Alice**_: I'm leaving now!

_**Maya**_: I'll come with you.

_**Alice**_: Why?

_**Maya**_: Were friends aren't we?

_**Alice**_: Fine. Hey Kito, here.

_**Kito**_: What's this?

(Kito holds up a blue looking bead but on the top looks like a tear drop and it's pointing to Alice.)

_**Alice**_: It's a different type of vive card I invented a while back. Unlike the paper it can't be torn, but it is fire proof, and indestructible. When the person's life is in danger the jewel gets darker and the drop that's in there points to their exact location. I'm giving one to each of you; it will always point to me no matter where I am.

_**Rick**_: Why?

_**Alice**_: Because we have not seen the end of the 'Organization' Make sure you give on to the idiot when he wakes up. Well I'll be seeing you guys later.

(Alice takes one of the boats with Maya and sails off into the Grand Line and disappears.)

**(Present Day: Straw Hat's Ship)**

_**Ace**_: And that's what happened.

_**Luffy**_: Wow that was so cool! What happened to the rest of your crew once Alice and Maya left?

_**Ace**_: They left too.

_**Luffy**_: Why?

_**Ace**_: Kito left with Rick because they wanted to train together, and Celli and Raito left together to also train, they left at the same time but went in separate directions.

_**Robin**_: So you haven't seen them since they left?

_**Ace**_: Exactly.

(Ace looked around to see every one there was captivated by his story.)

_**Ace**_: Hey Luffy, do you mind giving me a lift the where Alice is?

_**Luffy**_: Why do you want to go there?

_**Ace**_: Because the 'Organization' is starting to move again and I got a message from Maya saying that all of us should meet up where Alice is.

_**Zoro**_: Why do you want to do that, why go through all that trouble?

_**Ace**_: the 'Organization' marked all of us for death, so I figure take as many out as we can before they do.

_**Luffy**_: YOSH! Alright let's go find Alice!

_**?**_: Allow me to save you guys some trouble.

**End…(Of the Devil Fruit Crystal Arc)**

**To Be Continued…(In the 'Organization' Arc)**


End file.
